


Fly a Little Faster

by phoenix8351



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Time Travel, Voyage dans le temps, Young Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix8351/pseuds/phoenix8351
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trad Sterek. AU Episode 8 de la saison 3. Tout le monde le sait, quand tu voyages dans le passé, il ne faut pas écraser d’insecte, parce que ça risquerait de causer la mort de tes grands-parents, ou quelque chose du même genre. Mais que se passe-t-il si tu reviens dans le passé et, euh, que par accident, tu empêches l’événement qui a fait de l’Alpha grincheux de Beacon Hills, le paquet de souffrance intériorisé qu’il est aujourd’hui ?<br/>Mais bon, si Marty McFly peut le faire, Stiles Stilinski le peut aussi. Il devait juste faire en sorte que Derek et Paige tombent amoureux avant qu’il ne soit renvoyé à son époque. Et avant qu’il n’arrive quelque chose d’encore pire. Ça allait être du gâteau, pas vrai ? Pas vrai ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le sort.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bruniblondi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/gifts).
  * A translation of [Fly a Little Faster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/900839) by [mirrorkill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorkill/pseuds/mirrorkill). 



> Auteur : mirrokill  
> Traduction : phoenix8351  
> Correction : Bruniblondi 
> 
>  
> 
> Note de l’auteur :  
> Le titre vient de la chanson ‘You and I’ de IU. Allez voir le clip ^^ (Et regardez le jusqu’à la fin ^^)  
> Avertissement : Brèves allusions à des violences sur mineur. Mais pas de réelles violences. Description de crise d’angoisse !  
> Cette histoire peut être vue comme une version alternative de l’épisode 8 de la saison 3 : Visionary. C’est mieux de l’avoir vu pour comprendre ^^ Et si vous ne l’avez pas vu… Attention aux spoils !!!
> 
>  
> 
> Ndt : J’ai découpé l’OS en plusieurs chapitres, parce que sinon, il était vraiment trop long ^_^  
> Tous vos remerciements peuvent aller à Bruniblondi, car c’est elle qui m’a fait découvrir cette histoire et qui m’a demandé de la traduire ! ^_^  
> Je me suis créée une page sur facebook (Phoenix Trad) pour donner des nouvelles de l’avancement de mes trads en cours… ce genre de chose ^_^  
> Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 – Le sort.

**XX**

« Pour info, ce n’est pas vraiment le truc le plus intelligent qu’on n’ait jamais fait, » dit Stiles, en s’appuyant contre le mur.

Lydia et Cora levèrent les yeux et lui jetèrent, toutes les deux, un regard voulant dire ‘non, sans blague ?’. Stiles plissa les yeux et les désigna en tendant l’index de sa main dans leur direction.

« Est-ce que je suis le seul à être excité par ses regards jumeaux d’ironie castratrice ? » Demanda Stiles.

« C’est bandant, » offrit Isaac. « C’est ma sœur, » dit Derek, en essayant de lancer un regard noir à Stiles et à Isaac en même temps, mais il échoua lamentablement. Isaac baissa la tête en guise d’excuse, et la baissa encore plus quand Allison lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes. Scott se rapprocha de Stiles pour échapper à Allison, et Stiles serra le bras de son meilleur ami pour lui montrer son soutien. Il ne pensait pas que Scott serait autant affecté par cette histoire de triangle amoureux.

« Moi aussi, je le suis un peu, » informa Peter depuis le canapé.

Cora fit un bruit, comme si elle venait de vomir dans sa bouche. L’expression du visage de Stiles montrait qu’il compatissait. Peu importait où ils étaient et ce qu’ils faisaient, Peter était et resterait toujours un gros con.

« Est-ce qu’on peut juste en finir ? » Dit Derek de façon un peu grincheuse. « Plus vite ça sera fini, et plus vite, vous pourrez laver mon sol avant de remettre mes meubles en place. »

Stiles lui lança un regard dédaigneux. « Y a juste un canapé et une petite table. Je pense que l’équipe humaine pourra s’occuper de cette lourde charge si les loups-garous ressentent le besoin de se barrer pour aller gambader à la lueur de la pleine lune. »

« Sors la tête de ton cul, c’est la nouvelle lune, crétin, » murmura Lydia sans lever les yeux, en continuant de dessiner les contours du sort à la craie.

« Lydia Martin vient de parler de mon cul, » dit Stiles à Scott en une parodie d’extase. Ce commentaire-là arracha un petit sourire à Lydia. Le fait que Stiles ne s’extasiait plus d’amour devant Lydia prouvait qu’il avait beaucoup mûri ces derniers mois.

Pendant longtemps, Stiles avait placé Lydia sur un piédestal. Ces derniers mois avaient été terribles et Stiles avait pu constater les défauts de la jeune fille, ce qui les avait conduit à devenir vraiment amis, mais avait mis fin à l’envie dévorante qu’il ressentait auparavant pour elle.

Stiles avait toujours eu dû mal à rester attiré par une personne après être devenu ami avec elle.

« Donc, ce truc va nous donner un indice sur le prochain désastre qui risque de se produire, pas vrai ? » Questionna Allison.

« On l’espère, » dit Cora. « Je me souviens que Maman l’a utilisé une fois ou deux. Une fois le cercle dessiné, et les éléments disposés, ça utilise notre énergie résiduelle pour nous faire partager une vision qui nous aidera. Deucalion à dix coups d’avance sur nous. Nous devons essayer de voir quel sera le onzième coup. C’est notre meilleure chance. »

« Et c’est pour ça que nous écrivons nos noms à l’extérieur du cercle, » expliqua Lydia. « Pour que le sort sache de qui il peut se nourrir et qui il doit éviter. » Elle lança un regard méprisant à Peter. Il n’avait pas été invité à se joindre à eux. Le vote avait été unanime. « Et donc, tu dois écrire ton vrai nom. »

Scott commença à rire. Stiles fronça les sourcils en regardant Lydia, mais elle resta concentrée sur le cercle sans le regarder. Cependant, il était le seul qui pouvait être visé par cette remarque de la rouquine.

« Ugh, bien, » dit Stiles, il croisa les bras et s’avança en trainant les pieds. « De toute façon, aucun d’entre vous ne pourra le prononcer. »

Isaac leva les yeux des feuilles de baies qu’il devait compter pour le sort. « D’où te vient le surnom Stiles ? »

Scott était le seul qui connaissait cette histoire et s’il la racontait, les termes n’en seraient pas flatteurs pour Stiles.

« Mon cousin, » dit Stiles, en essayant de paraitre naturel. « Peu de temps après la mort de ma mère, il est venu habiter chez nous pendant un moment. »

« Stiles le vénérait comme un héros, » laissa échapper Scott, comme s’il ne s’agissait que d’un seul mot, et pas d’une phrase entière.

Stiles lui lança un regard glacial. Tout le monde dans la pièce avait un air curieux sur le visage. Sauf Derek qui le regardait avec un air presque triste.

Oh. Ouais. Stiles aurait dû s’en souvenir. La famille de Derek était morte. Il y avait des chances que Derek ait perdu un membre de sa famille qu’il admirait comme un héros dans cet incendie. Et il avait aussi perdu sa mère en plus. Stiles voulut en finir vite avec cette histoire, pour éviter de blesser Derek plus qu’il ne l’était déjà. Il y avait une limite à la souffrance qu’un homme pouvait endurer, pensa Stiles, et Derek en avait subi plus que sa part en un laps de temps ridiculement court. Ça ne suffisait pas pour faire d’eux des amis, mais Stiles ressentait plus de sympathie pour Derek dernièrement.

« Il était génial, » se défendit Stiles. « Il me parlait comme si j’étais adulte. Quand il est parti, j’ai pensé que ça ne lui ferait rien si je prenais son nom. »

« Donc toi-même, tu ignores ce que ça signifie ? » Dit Allison.

« Si je sais, » répondit tout de suite Stiles. « Ça veut dire que j’ai du style. » Il désigna son t-shirt, sur lequel était écrit ‘SCIENCE : it works, bitches !’, et le regarda comme s’il venait de le trahir.

« Rends-toi utile et aide Isaac avec les plantes, » dit Lydia, en jetant un œil au diagramme sur lequel Cora et elle travaillaient. Scott fit un petit sourire moqueur à Stiles. « Toi aussi, McCall. »

Stiles se glissa jusqu’au comptoir, avec Scott à ses côtés. Ce dernier commença à compter attentivement les baies de genévrier avant de les mettre dans un petit pot en verre, il se concentrait tellement qu’il en fronçait les sourcils. Stiles laissa Isaac compter les feuilles, et jeta un œil aux roses dont il fallait enlever les épines.

Pensant qu’il aurait besoin de plus de place, il prit le petit tas et l’emmena sur le plan de travail à côté de l’évier, il prit aussi le couteau en argent apparemment indispensable pour le sort (et Stiles avait rigolé sur ce sujet, car finalement, l’argent servait dans la mythologie loup-garou) et l’utilisa pour couper les épines des tiges.

Le couteau dérapa.

« Enculé de sa mè… »Stiles ravala le reste de l’insulte. Surtout parce que Peter aimait se moquer de Scott dès que ces termes étaient utilisés. « _Oui, en effet_ , » était la réponse préférée de Peter. « _Pour être précis, ta mère, Scott. Plusieurs fois et dans plusieurs positions_ … »

Il y avait d’ailleurs toujours un trou dans le mur datant de la dernière fois où Scott avait utilisé le mur pour se défouler plutôt que la tête de Peter.

Ils étaient des loups-garous, donc moins d’une seconde plus tard, la main blessée de Stiles était examinée par quelqu’un.

Il s’attendait à ce que ça soit Scott, parce que son meilleur ami était apparemment l’incarnation de Florence Nightingale, donc Stiles sursauta un peu quand il vit le visage de Derek tout près de lui. Il se cogna contre le plan de travail, et la douleur l’envahit.

« Ça va faire un bleu. » gémit Stiles.

« Tiens-toi tranquille dans ce cas, » répliqua Derek, en attrapant la main de Stiles pour la placer au-dessus de l’évier. « Tu saignes, beaucoup. »

« Nnghh, » réussit à dire Stiles en regardant ailleurs.

« Il faut que tu ouvres la main. » Dit Derek.

Stiles lança un regard mauvais à Derek pour avoir eu cette idée stupide, parce que ça faisait trop mal pour qu’il puisse ouvrir la main, mais il eut un aperçu de son propre sang et… Ouais. Ouais. L’envie irrépressible de Stiles d’aller trouver le corps de Laura ? Ça n’avait pas du tout été un bon plan. Il plissa les yeux en regardant sa main, qui avait l’air si petite et pathétique dans la main de Derek, qui observait la blessure comme s’il pouvait la faire fuir d’un regard assassin.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel avec ce qui semblait être l’expression estampillée des Hale, puis des lignes noires apparurent sur son bras. La douleur diminua instantanément, Stiles put alors ouvrir ses doigts pour voir les dégâts.

Stiles ne s’attendait pas à ce que ce soit Derek qui vacille, cette fois.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n’aimes pas la vue du sang, » souffla Stiles. « C’est d’ _un classique_. »

« Ce n’est pas à cause du sang, » dit aussitôt Derek. Il reprit la main de Stiles pour la mettre sous le robinet avant d’ouvrir en grand le robinet d’eau froide.

Stiles hurla. Il partit même dans les aigus. Il essaya de récupérer sa main, mais Derek refusa de la lâcher.

« C’était toi, » Souffla Derek, ce qui n’avait absolument aucun sens.

« Euh, ouais. C’est moi. Stiles Stilinski. » Stiles pencha la tête sur le coté. « Est-ce que tu te serais cogné la tête au cours d’un des nombreux combats que tu as perdu récemment ? »

« Ton meilleur ami m’a jeté du deuxième étage, » dit Derek, avant de se reprendre. « Non. Je veux dire. _Merde_. »

« Ok, » dit platement Stiles, « quand le loup-garou Alpha présent dans la pièce se met à jurer, _c’est que j’ai le droit de commencer à paniquer, pas vrai_ ? »

« Cora, est-ce que tu te souviens des conséquences de ce sort s’il est mal lancé ? » Derek lâcha le poignet de Stiles, et plaça sa main dans le bas de son dos pour le pousser vers la porte, le guidant comme ferait un chien pour son troupeau.

« La liste du livre est assez longue. Les trucs habituels. » Cora haussa les épaules. « Éviscération. Risque d’être écorché. Maladies sexuellement transmissibles. Voyage dans le temps. Castration… »

Stiles se retourna pour résister à Derek, en vain. Ce dernier lui attrapa les épaules pour le remettre sur le chemin de la porte.

« Dehors, » dit Derek. « Maintenant. Dégages du loft. »

« Quoi ? » Stiles ignorait ce qui se passait, mais en tout cas, ça n’allait pas l’empêcher de se débattre. « Tu veux dire quoi, par dehors ? Juste moi ? Tout le monde ? »

Scott émit une vague protestation en arrière plan.

Derek attrapa Stiles par la peau du cou et le rapprocha de lui, grognant juste à côté de son oreille. « Soit tu pars _tout de suite_ , soit je te porte. »

« Tu ne m’effraies pas, » dit Stiles, en essayant de ne pas vaciller alors que le grognement de Derek lui envoyait un frisson dans la colonne vertébrale.

« Il ne t’effraie pas ? » Interrogea Lydia, qui était encore à genoux par terre. « Vraiment ? » Elle semblant réellement étonnée.

« Il y a des mots pour exprimer ce que je ressens pour Derek Hale, et effrayé n’en fait pas partie, » expliqua Stiles. « Cependant, la peur pourrait en faire partie. Et la terreur aussi. » Il jeta un œil à Derek, qui parut à nouveau triste pendant un moment. Stiles fronça les sourcils, et la main de Derek se resserra sur sa hanche, pour le pousser, pas très doucement, vers la porte.

« Oh mon Dieu, lâche-moi, espèce de gros crétin, je sais marcher. » Stiles s’éloigna de Derek qui le regardait bizarrement, puis il se dirigea vers la porte. Il échangea un regard avec Scott. « Tu viens avec moi ? »

Scott observa avec angoisse Allison qui aidait Isaac, et il grimaça. « Mec, je pense qu’il vaut mieux que je reste. »

Stiles roula des yeux. « Bien. Les losers que vous êtes pourront m’appeler, quand M. Politesse ici présent aura fini sa petite crise, pour me dire comment ça s’est passé avec le sort, ok ? »

« Ton numéro est dans les favoris de mon téléphone, » dit Cora d’un ton impassible. Stiles envoya un dernier regard consterné parce qu’ils laissaient l’Alpha faire son gros connard avec lui, mais tout ce qu’il reçut de leurs parts, ce fut des regards d’excuses.

« _Rentre chez toi_ , Stiles, » grogna Derek, en faisant luire ses yeux rouges.

« J’espère que vous choperez tous l’herpès génital, » envoya Stiles à la volée avant de sortir du loft comme une furie. Il fut un peu rassuré, quand il entendit Lydia demander quelle était la raison de tout ce bazar, avant de descendre les escaliers.

Il marmonna dans sa barbe pendant qu’il descendait les escaliers. Il monta dans sa Jeep et lança un regard mauvais au sac de Scott qui était posé sur le siège passager.

« Vos propriétaires devront se faire raccompagner par un des autres losers qui sont encore en haut, » dit Stiles au sac de Scott. Ainsi qu’au cabas de Lydia posé sur le siège arrière. Il envisagea de remonter les trois étages en courant, mais la colère bouillait encore dans ses veines. Il donna un coup dans le volant pour exprimer sa frustration.

Sa main blessée lui envoya un pic de douleur, et Stiles plissa les yeux en la regardant. « Tu sais que c’est de ta faute, » dit Stiles à sa main. Avant de réaliser qu’il parlait à une partie de son propre corps. « Et merde. »

Il s’appuya sur sa main pendant un moment. Il n’avait aucun intérêt à retourner au loft, il passerait juste pour un idiot.

C’était surement à cause du sang, et Derek devait se souvenir du sang de Boyd sur ses mains.

« Stupide loup-garou perturbé par le stress post-traumatique, » marmonna Stiles en démarrant le moteur.

Il n’était qu’à quelques minutes de chez lui quand il sentit une douleur dans sa main. Stiles desserra un peu sa prise sur le volant, mais continua de rouler. Sa main eut comme un sursaut.

« Sérieux ? » Il gara prudemment sa Jeep sur le bas-côté, et ouvrit la main.

Sa blessure s’illuminait bizarrement. Comme s’il y avait une lumière qui brillait à travers sa paume.

« C’est… mauvais signe, » dit Stiles et il essaya d’attraper son téléphone. Il ne fut pas assez rapide. À ce moment, ce fut comme si la lumière avait jailli de sa blessure pour frapper Stiles à la poitrine comme un éclair. Stiles avait eu le temps d’attraper la poignée de la portière, mais ça ne changea rien.

Les ténèbres l’envahirent, et il ne se souvint plus de la suite.

**XX**

Fin du chapitre 1

Ndt : Euh, oui, c’est vrai, c’est moi qui choisis où s’arrêtent les chapitres… Je vais me faire pardonner… Un petit extrait du chapitre 2 ?

Je m’engage à répondre à toutes les reviews à partir de maintenant (résolution du nouvel an quelque peu en avance ^_^ )

**XX**

Extrait chapitre 2 :

Stiles avait presque l’habitude de se réveiller, face contre terre, dans un lieu où il ne se souvenait pas s’être endormi.

Il inspira brièvement plusieurs fois avant de réussir vaguement à identifier le truc dans lequel était enfoncé son nez et qui le grattait. Ugh. Son père l’avait vraiment laissé dormir dans le salon ?

« Tu es vraiment le _pire_ , » dit Stiles à son père qui n’était pas là, en essayant de s’asseoir. Sa tête tourna quand il se redressa et un grondement s’échappa de sa gorge.

Puis il se rappela s’être évanoui dans la Jeep après que ce stupide Derek Hale l’ait dégagé du loft.

Sauf qu’il n’était pas dans la Jeep. Et si son père l’avait trouvé évanoui dans la voiture, Stiles serait soit à l’hôpital, soit dans une cellule au poste de police, soit dans son propre lit. Ce n’était pas comme si ça n’était jamais arrivé auparavant.

Stiles se frotta la tête et réfléchit pour trouver l’option la plus vraisemblable. Était-il resté debout tard pour discuter de ce foutu sort avec Lydia, et du coup s’était endormi dans le salon ? C’était crédible. Ce sort avait carrément l’air d’être une mauvaise idée depuis le début. Il n’y avait aucune raison logique pour Derek ‘je suis un con’ Hale le dégage du loft tout d’un coup.

_La logique des rêves_. Pff.

Fin de l’extrait du chapitre 2 !

**XX**


	2. Conséquence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur : mirrokill  
> 
> 
> Traduction : phoenix8351  
> 
> 
> Correction : Bruniblondi (et j’en suis très fière ^^)  
> 
> 
> Merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos mises en favoris et en alerte ^_^  
> 
> 
> Bonne lecture !  
> 

**XX**

Chapitre 2 – Conséquence.

**XX**

Stiles avait presque l’habitude de se réveiller, face contre terre, dans un lieu où il ne se souvenait pas s’être endormi.

Il inspira brièvement plusieurs fois avant de réussir vaguement à identifier le truc dans lequel était enfoncé son nez et qui le grattait. Ugh. Son père l’avait _vraiment_ laissé dormir dans le salon ?

« Tu es vraiment _le pire_ , » dit Stiles à son père qui n’était pas là, en essayant de s’asseoir. Sa tête tourna quand il se redressa et un grondement s’échappa de sa gorge.

Puis il se rappela s’être évanoui dans la Jeep après que ce stupide Derek Hale l’ait dégagé du loft.

Sauf qu’il n’était pas dans la Jeep. Et si son père l’avait trouvé évanoui dans la voiture, Stiles serait soit à l’hôpital, soit dans une cellule au poste de police, soit dans son propre lit. Ce n’était pas comme si ça n’était jamais arrivé auparavant. 

Stiles se frotta la tête et réfléchit pour trouver l’option la plus vraisemblable. Était-il resté debout tard pour discuter de ce foutu sort avec Lydia, et du coup, s’était endormi dans le salon ? C’était crédible. Ce sort avait carrément l’air d’être une mauvaise idée depuis le début. Il n’y avait aucune raison logique pour que Derek ‘je suis un con’ Hale le dégage du loft tout d’un coup.

_La logique des rêves_. Pff.

Une fois cette solution retenue, Stiles s’assit plus doucement. C’était une bonne idée de réfléchir calmement dans ce genre de cas. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il avait l’intention de se boire un verre d’eau, de prendre une longue douche et de se cuisiner un bon petit-déjeuner, avec le bacon de dinde qui ne devait pas être aussi affreusement dégoutant que son père avait essayé de le lui faire croire quelques jours auparavant. C’était son plan, jusqu’à ce qu’il aperçoive l’horloge.

Neuf heures moins le quart. C’était une horloge digitale, qui indiquait aussi le jour et la température. Stiles eut juste le temps de lire LUN avant de commencer à paniquer.

« Merde, » dit-il. Puis il le répéta encore et encore pour se calmer. Il allait être en retard à l’école. _Parfait_. Il n’avait carrément pas le temps pour une douche. Il renifla ses aisselles, fit une grimace et décida que ça irait, s’il restait dans le bon sens du vent par rapport à Lydia. Il avait des affaires pour se doucher dans son vestiaire de sport, donc il devait juste tenir jusqu’à la pause sans que personne essaie de le sentir. Ça allait bien se passer.

Il n’avait même pas le temps de monter chercher son sac. Il avait assez raté de cours pour que son retard soit plus préjudiciable que le fait d’oublier ses cahiers et ses stylos. Il avait assez d’affaires dans son casier pour tenir jusqu’au midi, et ensuite, il pourrait s’en sortir. _Rien_ n’était pire que de subir la fureur de M. Atherton s’il arrivait en retard à son cours de maths.

Stiles se précipita vers la tablette où il laissait ses clés d’habitude, mais elles n’étaient pas dans le petit bol prévu à cet effet. Il allait laisser tomber l’idée d’aller en cours quand il les aperçu sur le crochet situé sur le mur opposé, où sa mère avait l’habitude de les mettre. Ce qui lui fit mal au cœur, mais il les attrapa et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte.

« A plus, papa, » cria Stiles par habitude, en ouvrant la porte.

Il claqua la porte, la ferma à clé, se tourna vers sa Jeep et se figea.

Putain, où était sa Jeep ? Oh mince. Oh _mince_. Son père allait le _tuer_. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait eu la Jeep en premier lieu était parce qu’il avait promis de toujours en prendre soin. Sa mère avait toujours voulu que Stiles garde la Jeep. Sa mère considérait la Jeep comme son bébé et elle voulait qu’elle continue de rouler en toute sécurité, pas comme un bolide arrogant du genre que le gamin Whittemore aurait inévitablement.

Les yeux de Stiles le démangèrent un instant, mais il ravala le trop-plein de sentiment comme il avait l’habitude de le faire. Si la Jeep n’était pas dans l’allée, alors elle pouvait être dans le garage.

Ce qui voudrait dire qu’elle avait peut-être été endommagée et que Stiles aurait quand même des problèmes avec son père plus tard. Ugh. Bon, plus tard serait pour plus tard, et là tout de suite, Stiles manquait de temps. Il courut au garage, ouvrit la porte et soupira de soulagement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Stiles était en route, son bébé était incroyablement obéissante sous ses mains, comme si elle faisait un effort pour être la seule bonne chose de ce début de journée où tout allait mal. Son intérieur paraissait même plus propre. Peut-être que son père l’avait fait nettoyer pour lui faire la surprise. Ça expliquerait pourquoi les clés étaient au mauvais endroit, et pourquoi elle était rangée dans le garage.

Quand Stiles arriva au lycée de Beacon Hills, il y avait un grand nombre de places de parking vides, ce qui était surprenant. Pendant un moment, il se demanda s’il n’avait pas oublié quelque chose, comme une sortie de classe, mais il y avait un flot continu d’élève qui se dirigeait vers les portes, donc Stiles sortit de sa voiture, la verrouilla et courut pour les rejoindre.

Il avait environ deux minutes pour aller chercher ses affaires et se pointer en cours. Stiles se mit même à penser qu’il allait y arriver, mais bien sûr quand il arriva à son casier, la serrure refusa de s’ouvrir.

« Pourquoi _moi_? » Gémit Stiles en secouant le loquet. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il n’y avait jamais un loup-garou dans les parages quand on en avait besoin, hein ?  Il revérifia le numéro du casier, au cas où il se serait trompé, mais non. « Je te hais, serrure de casier. »

« Je suis presque sûre que c’est réciproque. »

Stiles poussa un petit cri et vacilla en arrière. Puis, il essaya de se reprendre pour avoir l’air calme en voyant la personne qui venait de lui parler.

C’était une fille. Ce qui était étrange. Les gens que Stiles ne connaissait pas lui parlaient rarement, sauf quand il les harcelait pour qu’ils lui répondent. Elle était jolie en plus, ses cheveux naturellement bouclés lui arrivaient aux épaules, ses yeux étaient foncés et elle portait un rouge à lèvres rouge vif qui lui rappela Erica. Elle portait une veste en daim marron clair, un chemisier blanc et un pantalon noir qui lui allait _vraiment_ bien. Un énorme sac bleu pendait à son coude. Lydia allait probablement l’adopter immédiatement. Où la haïr au premier regard.

Stiles fit une tentative pour s’exprimer dans un langage cohérent, il en était presque sûr, mais cela fit juste sourire la fille.

« Tu te bats avec ton casier ? » Demanda la fille, reluquant Stiles comme si elle le cataloguait. Stiles essaya de ne pas lui rendre son regard. Maintenant qu’il y pensait, il avait l’impression de l’avoir déjà vu. Il l’avait probablement aperçu dans le lycée auparavant.

« Je pense qu’il me trompe, » laissa échapper Stiles, content que son mode par défaut, l’humour, se soit déclenché automatiquement alors que le reste de son corps semblait lui échapper. « Sûrement avec un joueur de Crosse, il n’y a que ça dans ce lycée. »

« Ugh, ne me parle pas de sport, » soupira la fille, elle se tourna vers le casier de Stiles pour le contempler. « Mon oncle était un des meilleurs joueurs de basket il y a quelques années, et il continue de s’en vanter. » Elle soupira, puis mit un coup de coude rapide dans le casier.

La porte craqua et s’ouvrit. Le sourire de la fille s’élargit, et Stiles resta bouche bée.

Tout ce qu’il y avait dans son casier était rose. Et _pailleté_. Stiles allait _tuer_ Scott jusqu’à ce qu’il _meure_.

« C’est le genre de blague que mon meilleur ami trouve hilarante, » soupira Stiles, il prit le stylo le moins voyant, un bloc-notes et après un instant de réflexion, il attrapa son emploi du temps, car il était presque sûr que son cerveau était un peu embrouillé. « Merci pour le coup de main. »

« Pas de souci, » dit la fille, avant de disparaitre rapidement au bout du couloir. Stiles avait peut-être bien maté ses fesses pendant qu’elle s’éloignait. Juste un peu.

Il se retourna vers son casier rose fluo et pailleté pour refermer la porte. Elle ne fermerait plus correctement, mais qui voudrait voler quoi que ce soit dans cet amas de rose scintillant ?

Stiles bouda un peu, puis il se souvint du cours de _maths_ et commença à avancer.

Il entra en vitesse dans la classe juste au moment où la cloche sonnait.

Et vingt-quatre visages confus se tournèrent vers lui, le regardant par-dessus leurs chevalets.

« Ce n’est pas ma classe de maths, » réalisa Stiles à voix haute.

« Pas vraiment, » lui dit sèchement le prof d’art.

« Désolé ! » Stiles recula pour sortir de la salle, referma doucement la porte, et s’aplatit contre le mur en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce que le cours de math avait changé de salle ? Il sortit son emploi du temps pour vérifier. Maths, ok. M. Atherton, ok. Salle 212.

Ohhh. Stiles s’était carrément planté de couloir. Au moins, Scott lui avait filé le nouvel emploi du temps en repeignant son casier en rose. Un certain nombre de ses cours avait changé, mais il avait toujours une période libre en dernière heure le mercredi alors il n’allait pas s’en plaindre.

Enfin, il ne se plaindrait pas à _haute voix_.

Il était vraiment, vraiment en retard quand il arriva devant sa classe, mais ça ne l’empêcha pas de toquer et d’entrer.

Mais ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à son cours habituel de maths avancé. Parce que Lydia n’était pas là. Il y avait quelques places libres au fond de la salle. Stiles resta à la porte, à hésiter, et c’était une erreur, car le professeur féminin qui se tenait devant la classe, l’attrapa par son col avant de fermer la porte d’un coup de talon bien-placé. Elle lui arracha son emploi du temps des mains et soupira en le lisant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que l’administration continue de m’envoyer des nouveaux sans me prévenir ? » Soupira la prof, avant de mettre sa main dans le dos de Stiles pour le pousser à avancer. « Prends un siège, assis-toi, et garde la tête baissé, le nouveau, » ordonna-t-elle, en lui remettant l’emploi du temps dans les mains.

Stiles bafouilla, mais la prof lui envoya un regard noir, alors il trébucha jusqu’à sa place et finit par s’asseoir bruyamment. Il jeta un regard prudent à la prof. Il n’avait pas vu tous les profs de maths donc ce n’était pas si bizarre qu’il ne la connaisse pas, mais il pensa qu’il aurait au moins dû l’apercevoir. Sa façon de s’habiller était un peu particulière. Elle portait un tailleur pantalon-veste et le pantalon remontait un peu trop sur la taille.

Le bureau à coté de lui était occupé par un garçon au visage pointu qui lui faisait penser à une belette, ses lèvres étaient figées dans une moue de mépris. « Tu as intérêt de la fermer, le nouveau, » siffla le garçon. « Le plus tôt, je me barre de cette classe, et mieux c’est. Si tu prolonges le cours, je te le ferai payer, c’est clair ? »

Les sourcils de Stiles se haussèrent tellement qu’on aurait pu croire qu’ils voulaient se confondre avec ses cheveux. « Compris. » Répondit Stiles en murmurant. Cette fois, il fronça les sourcils. Cette classe était vraiment bizarre. Et il n’était absolument pas là où il devrait être, et il allait _tuer_ Scott jusqu’à ce que mort s’en suive. Pour de vrai. Stiles était presque sûr qu’il se souvenait de l’endroit où poussait l’aconit dans la réserve.

Stiles observa le tableau avec inquiétude. Il serait sûrement convoqué chez le directeur s’il essayait de sortir de la classe, donc sa meilleure option était de faire profil bas. Ça serait facile si les questions étaient toutes aussi simples que celles inscrites sur le tableau, c’était un simple cours de maths, pas la classe avancée à laquelle il était habitué.

La prof leur posa plusieurs questions et Stiles ouvrit son bloc-notes.

« Joli papier, » se moqua le garçon à côté de lui. Il était vraiment désagréable. Stiles était content de ne l’avoir jamais croisé auparavant dans l’école parce que ce n’était vraiment qu’un gros con. Stiles avait probablement un filtre contre la stupidité. Tout comme Scott avait un filtre à Allison, qui faisait disparaitre tout ce qui n’était pas la jeune fille.

Stiles baissa les yeux sur la feuille. Elle était rose, et il y avait une licorne imprimée sur un des coins, entourée par des cœurs. « Merci, » chuchota Stiles.

« Vous deux au fond, faut-il que je vous rappelle qu’il faut garder le silence ? » Aboya la prof de son bureau. L’air renfrogné du garçon-belette s’accentua, et il s’affaissa un peu plus sur sa chaise.

Stiles rayonna, content d’avoir mis l’autre garçon dans le pétrin, puis son cœur rata un battement. Un instant.

Parce que sa mémoire venait de se rappeler à lui.

Maintenant qu’il y pensait, pour ouvrir son casier, la fille avait dû être au moins aussi forte qu’un loup-garou. Et elle lui semblait bizarrement familière, avec ces grands yeux bruns qui le regardaient…

Stiles sursauta violemment, incapable de s’en empêcher, et il leva des yeux horrifiés.

Ouais, il connaissait cette fille. Il l’avait déjà vu auparavant.

Ou plutôt, il avait déjà vu la moitié de son corps. Au fond de la tombe que Derek Hale lui avait creusé, à côté de la maison brûlée et délabrée.

_Laura Hale_. Se baladant tranquillement. _Vivante_.

Plusieurs pensées se percutaient dans son esprit, des idées brillantes, amères et confuses. La Jeep que sa mère avait achetée pour lui, pour quand il serait grand, que son père gardait dans le garage en attendant qu’il passe son permis. La façon dont ils avaient laissé les clés pendues au crochet jusqu’à ce que Stiles soit en âge de les utiliser. Les habits passés de mode.

Le sort avait des conséquences s’il était mal lancé.

Éviscération. Risque d’être écorché. Maladies sexuellement transmissibles.

_Voyage dans le temps._

Et parce qu’il n’avait jamais été équipé d’un filtre pour bien se comporter en public, Stiles attrapa son entrejambe pour calmer la paranoïa qui l’envahit, parce la conséquence suivante de la liste de Cora était la castration. Stiles junior allait bien.

Près de lui, le garçon-belette commença à appeler à l’aide, et Stiles réalisa alors qu’il venait de se toucher l’entrejambe, en public.

Dans le _passé_.

Par Saint Loup-garou plongé dans un bain d’aconit. Les murs se mirent à tourner, et Stiles était presque sûr que la prof lui hurlait dessus ou qu’elle criait à l’aide, mais il n’arrivait pas à se calmer. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse, et une voix dans son cerveau braillait la seule chose qui, pour l’instant, avait du sens.

Fuir. Fuir. _Fuir_.

Stiles vacilla en se remettant debout, passa à côté de la prof ébahie pour aller vomir dans la poubelle. Et peut-être que la prof continuait ses cris derrière lui, pour qu’on l’emmène à l’infirmerie, mais Stiles trébucha jusqu’à la porte et ses jambes tremblantes se mirent à courir avant que quiconque puisse l’arrêter.

Il courut aussi loin qu’il put, mais il n’alla pas très loin car ses poumons le brûlaient, il descendit en catastrophe deux volées de marches, se dirigeant vers un endroit où il pensait pouvoir trouver un havre de paix temporaire, parce que même s’il y avait un cours de sport, ils seraient tous dans le gymnase ou dehors, sur le terrain, il débarqua donc dans les vestiaires et se laissa tomber par terre en un petit tas frissonnant.

Putain d’enfer. Putain d’ _enfer_. Stiles était dans le passé. Loin dans le passé ? Il était dans le passé, et Laura était vivante, alors que la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu, elle avait été _coupée en deux_. Laura avec son formidable coup de coude surpuissant et son sourire sans peur et son rire contagieux, et Stiles l’avait vu _vivante_.

Stiles aconscience d’entendre un son préoccupant, quelqu’un geignait, et le son sortait de sa propre bouche, mais il n’arrivait pas vraiment à faire le lien entre ces deux faits. Le bout de ses doigts griffait le sol carrelé, et il s’arqua, luttant pour essayer de reprendre son souffle alors que son cerveau lui hurlait de respirer.

Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il n’y arrivait pas. Sa poitrine était comme prise dans un étau, il ne pouvait pas respirer, et il allait mourir.

Dans le _passé_.

Le cerveau de Stiles tournait en rond, mais c’était un peu ce qui avait toujours caractérisé ses crises d’angoisse. Une liste de pensées fausses, blessantes qui se répétait, encore et encore, de plus en plus fort, jusqu’à ce qu’il sente son sang bouillonner derrière ses yeux, le menant à l’inconscience. Ses jambes s’agitaient péniblement, envoyant des vagues de feu à travers son corps.

Ses yeux le brûlaient, et il était sûrement en train de pleurer. À ce moment, Stiles était presque sûr de ne plus jamais connaitre la sensation de l’air dans sa trachée, puis deux mains l’attrapèrent pour le redresser. Quelqu’un le tenait, et l’attira dans une étreinte, alors qu’une main chaude s’étalait sur son torse.

« J’ai besoin que tu te détendes, » dit une voix contre son oreille. Une voix masculine. Stiles ne la reconnut pas, mais il y avait quelque chose dans cette voix qui lui permettait de s’accrocher, alors il lutta pour l’écouter. « Détends-toi contre moi, ok. »

Stiles _essayait_. Vraiment. Mais les pensées continuaient à arriver, lourdes et rapides. Il allait mourir dans le passé et son père ne le saurait jamais, un cadavre non-identifié resté à la morgue pendant une décennie et son père ne saurait jamais que c’était le corps de son _fils disparu_.

« Allez, dis-moi ton nom, » dit a voix.

« Stiles, » réussit-il à sortir.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est un Stiles ? »

Stiles réussit à souffler un rire.

« J’ai besoin que tu inspires à cinq. Inspire profondément. Je le saurais si tu ne le fais pas. A cinq. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq… »

Celui qui le tenait avait déjà dû avoir affaire à des crises d’angoisse parce qu’il réussit à le calmer, et après quelques minutes Stiles allait un peu mieux. Le gars l’aida à s’installer sur le banc.

« Désolé, » souffla difficilement Stiles. « Juste. Désolé. Est-ce que tu as déjà eu l’impression que le sol s’effondrait brusquement sous tes pieds ? Que rien n’était vraiment comme tu le pensais ? »

Il regarda le gars qui avait réussi à le calmer. Il arrivait à bien le voir maintenant que son environnement avait arrêté de tourner. Bizarrement, ce gars lui faisait penser à Scott. Des cheveux noirs et courts, et des yeux… Stiles n’arrivait pas à déterminer s’ils étaient verts ou marrons, il portait un T-shirt gris, un pantalon sombre, des baskets Nike et une chemise verte à carreaux.

Eh bien, au moins Stiles savait qu’il pouvait faire confiance aux carreaux.

« Ouais, » dit le gars, en souriant avec un petit air de regret, et en se frottant la nuque avec une main. « Ouais, je suppose qu’on pourrait dire ça comme ça. »

« Bien, euh. Merci pour le sauvetage. Je vais bien, maintenant. » Stiles se leva pour partir, pour sortir de là, mais le gars lui sourit, un sourire doux et tendre, et pendant un seconde, Stiles n’arriva pas à se souvenir pourquoi il devait partir. Ce sourire transformait magnifiquement le visage de ce gars.

« Sèche avec moi, » dit le gars. « Tu n’as aucune raison de retourner dans cette classe que tu as fuis. Un peu d’air te fera du bien. » Il fit un signe de tête pour désigner la porte qui conduisait au terrain de Crosse.

Eh bien, Stiles pourrait toujours s’échapper de là-bas, aussi. Il hocha la tête.

« Cool, » dit le gars en souriant à nouveau.

Une fois sortis, ils ne parlèrent pas vraiment. Le gars s’effondra sur un siège et protégea ses yeux de sa main alors qu’ils regardaient les joueurs. Normalement, Stiles aurait allégé l’ambiance en bavardant, mais là, le silence était agréable.

Stiles était en train de réfléchir sans trop y penser à ses possibilités et à l’endroit où il pourrait aller (Il se décida pour Deaton. Alan Deaton devait être en ville), quand le garçon se mit à parler.

« Euh, tu aimes bien le jeu de Crosse, pas vrai ? » finit par demander le gars.

« Je suppose, » dit Stiles. « J’ai joué une fois. »

« À ton ancienne école ? »

Stiles émit un petit bruit sans confirmer ni nier, parce que dire oui ou non, serait un mensonge, et maintenant, il était conditionné pour savoir mentir sans dire de mensonge. Stupides Loups-garous et leurs stupides capacités à détecter les mensonges.

« J’ai surtout tenu compagnie au banc de touche, » dit Stiles, en indiquant le banc en bois situé en bas des gradins, qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui sur lequel Stiles s’esquintait régulièrement les fesses.

« Je préfère le basketball, » dit le gars.

« Tu préfères les grosses balles, hein ? » Demanda Stiles, en ricanant dans un souffle.

Le gars éclata de rire. « Un truc du genre. » Il haussa les épaules. « Ils ont proposé le jeu de Crosse comme un des sports de l’école, il y a quelques années. Je ne pense pas que ça va durer. »

Stiles tourna la tête vers le terrain pour éviter que le gars voit son sourire. « Tu seras peut-être surpris. »

« Peut-être, » admit le gars.

L’entraineur siffla sur le terrain, appelant les joueurs pour la séance d’étirements en fin de cours. Stiles le prit comme le signal qu’il devait partir aussi. Mais dès qu’il bougea pour se lever, le gars se pencha vers lui et lui prit l’emploi dut temps (qui était volé du coup) de ses mains. Stiles n’avait même pas remarqué qu’il l’avait gardé, serré dans son poing.

« Super, » dit le gars en souriant. « Nous allons tous les deux en Économie. C’est cool. Je t’emmène. » L’expression de Stiles devait montrer qu’il ne comprenait pas, car le gars ajouta, « Tu _es_ nouveau, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais, » dit Stiles parce qu’il se sentait nouveau. Voyage dans le temps. _Ugh_. « Exact. »

« Ok, » dit le gars, il fit un signe de tête en direction de l’école. « Je vais te montrer les meilleurs chemins. »

Stiles sourit doucement. « Super. »

**XX**

Qui que soit ce gars, il était populaire, plusieurs autres gars lui firent des signes de tête en le voyant passer. Et plusieurs filles aussi. Le gars répondait aux signes et aux saluts en se déplaçant avec aisance dans la foule. La foule qui bougeait pour le laisser passer. Ouais, il était vraiment populaire.

« C’est l’entraineur Appleby qui fait le cours, » expliqua le gars en s’approchant de la salle 104, la salle habituelle des cours d’économie de Stiles. Apparemment certaines choses ne changeaient jamais. « C’est l’entraineur de basket. Est-ce que tu joues ? »

Un homme au visage rond et joyeux apparut sur le pas de la porte, et les regarda. « Je cherche toujours des nouveaux talents. » Son regard parcourut le corps de Stiles. « Il est presque aussi grand que toi, Star. »

Le gars, _Star_ , rougit un peu. « En effet, entraineur. Voici Stiles. Il est nouveau. »

« Qu’est-ce que c’est un Stiles ? » Demanda l’entraineur. Même Star lui lança un regard curieux, Stiles commença à gigoter sur place.

« Mon vrai prénom est imprononçable. Origine polonaise. Il comporte beaucoup de Z, » expliqua Stiles. « Stiles est le raccourci pour Stilinski. » Il comprit son erreur dès qu’il prononça ses mots. Beacon Hills occupait une grande superficie, mais ça restait une ville assez petite. Et son père avait fait toute sa carrière dans cette ville.

Enfin, peut-être que personne ne ferait le lien.

« Comme l’adjoint ? » Demanda l’entraineur Appleby. Merde.

« Ouais, » dit Stiles, et une sensation de froid envahit son estomac, parce que c’était impossible.

Mais bon, Stiles avait lu beaucoup de théories. Il avait traversé une grosse phase Sci-Fi quand il avait onze ans et qu’il voulait devenir astronaute. Les voyages dans le temps, s’ils étaient possibles en théorie, avaient déjà dû avoir lieu. Les événements passés étaient inchangeables. Seul le futur pouvait être changé.

Si Stiles avait voyagé dans le passé, alors c’était un événement établi. C’était déjà arrivé, avant même le sort raté (c’était la seule possibilité que Stiles avait retenue) ne l’atteigne.

« Exactement comme l’adjoint, » s’entendit dire Stiles, presque automatiquement.

Il avait utilisé le nom de son cousin, plus vieux et si cool. Un cousin qui était venu et était resté quelques jours, et qu’il n’avait _plus jamais revu_.

Un cousin nommé Stiles.

« C’est mon oncle, » finit Stiles, en essayant de ne pas trembler.

Parce que, _oh mon Dieu_. Il avait vraiment voyagé dans le temps. Il _devait_ forcement avoir voyagé dans le temps. Parce que c’était déjà arrivé, et là, c’était en train de se produire, et il devait se calmer avant d’avoir une autre crise d’angoisse. Ouaip.

« C’est cool, » dit Star.  « Allons-y. On peut partager un bureau. Tu n’as pas encore tes livres. »

Star le guida jusqu’à un bureau au milieu de la salle. Stiles aimait bien être au milieu de la salle. Il avait une bonne vue sur tout ce qui se passait, mais n’était pas assez dans le fond pour oublier que les profs l’observaient souvent, s’attendant à ce qu’il fasse le pitre.

« Appleby est un bon prof, » dit Star, en lui passant un stylo et quelques feuilles de papier blanc sans licorne. Stiles aurait pu _embrasser_ Star tellement il en était reconnaissant, mais ça aurait été trop bizarre. Peut-être qu’il _connaissait_ Star dans le futur.

Il se demanda combien d’années le séparaient de son époque. L’école n’avait pas l’air d’avoir changé. Ils avaient ajouté un nouveau vestiaire en 2001, et ils ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux que Stiles connaissait, sauf qu’ils avaient l’air plus propre. Donc il devait être dans les premières années de 2000.

Peut-être qu’il pourrait se rappeler des numéros gagnant de la loterie, et les donner à son père. Hm. La pensée qu’il puisse y avoir un bon côté à cette histoire de voyage dans le temps le réconforta un peu.

« Est-ce qu’il est strict ? »

« Pas en classe, » expliqua Star. « Mais c’est bizarre que le prof soit l’entraineur. »

« Je comprends, » dit Stiles, avant de se figer.

Quelle année des années 2000 exactement ? Est-ce que sa mère pourrait être en vie ? Pendant un moment, l’espoir lui fit mal, même s’il savait que c’était ridicule, parce que sa mère aurait été là ce matin, et l’aurait réveillé en criant. Mais _Stiles_ aurait pu être dans la maison. Le jeune Stiles. Le Stiles qui ne s’appelait pas encore Stiles et sa mère aurait pu être en haut avec lui, ou…

Star écrivit la date. Lundi 7 Novembre 2004.

Non. Sa mère était morte. Ugh. Tout le chagrin envahit à nouveau Stiles, juste pour un moment, et le fit frémir.

« Tu parles bizarrement, » lui dit Star, puis il plissa les yeux. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Stiles n’arriva pas à trouver les mots pour dire, _non, ma mère est morte et j’ai l’impression que ça vient d’arriver encore une fois_ , alors il lui montra sa main blessée, et Star soupira en signe de compassion.

« Ça a l’air profond, » dit-il, et il toucha la paume de Stiles avec deux doigts.

C’était surement  l’œuvre de l’imagination de Stiles, mais il avait l’impression d’avoir un peu moins mal. Peut-être que l’avoir étiré un peu pour la montrer lui avait fait du bien.

« Je me suis coupé un peu plus tôt, » dit Stiles. « Ou _plus tard_. » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Star lui envoya un regard confus.

« Après le cours, je dirais à Appleby que ton écriture risque d’être bizarre pendant quelques semaines, » lui dit Star. « Il est gentil. Si tu ignores le fait qu’il m’appelle Star ou Champ au lieu d’utiliser mon nom. »

« Quoi ? Star n’est pas ton nom ? » Stiles cligna des yeux.

Star, ou… Qui que soit ce gars… Sourit joyeusement. « Non. C’est… »

« Les gars, quand vous aurez fini de discuter, j’ai un cours à faire. » Cria Appleby de son bureau à l’avant de la salle.

«  _Plus tard,_  » articula le gars en silence.

«  _Ouais_ , » répondit Stiles de la même façon, omettant de dire qu’il allait essayer de d’échapper aux autres cours, et au gars, pour aller trouver Deaton.

**XX**

Fin chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publié le : 01 12 2014


	3. Explications et Interruptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur : mirrokill  
> Traduction : phoenix8351  
> Correction : Bruniblondi
> 
> Bonne lecture

**XX**

Chapitre 3 – Des explications et une interruption.

**XX**

Sans savoir comment, Stiles avait réussi à sortir de cours avant que Star, ou quelque soit son nom, le conduise dans un autre cours qu’il n’était pas supposé suivre.

Il se glissa dehors par une porte de côté qui n’avait pas encore été équipée d’une alarme à ce moment-là (Stiles avait peut-être bien été la raison pour laquelle ils avaient mis une alarme sur cette porte en particulier, mais il ne confirmerait jamais cette rumeur) et courut jusqu’à la Jeep.

La ville n’avait pas tellement changé en huit ans. Stiles se gara sur le parking de la clinique animalière de Beacon Hills. Les pancartes étaient les mêmes, et une plaque indiquait DEATON. A. DVM (Doctor of Veterinary Medecine) à côté de la porte. Stiles fronça les sourcils en voyant la seule autre voiture présente sur le parking, une Camaro noire.

Encore plus quand il remarqua que la plaque correspondait à celle de l’ancienne voiture de Derek.

Il n’était vraiment pas d’humeur à croiser Derek aujourd’hui.

Mais ce n’était pas comme s’il avait le choix. Il devait parler à Deaton. C’était son meilleur espoir. Alors il poussa la porte, et soupira en voyant que le bureau d’accueil était vide.

Mais il y avait de la lumière dans l’arrière-salle, alors Stiles leva la plaque de sorbier qui séparait l’accueil de la clinique et fit attention à la replacer correctement derrière lui.

Il entra dans la salle, et se retrouva face à deux personnes, une connue et l’autre, non.

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici, fiston, » dit Alan Deaton. Il avait l’air d’être exactement le même que celui de l’époque de Stiles. Il s’était bien conservé. Stiles lui dirait. S’il arrivait à retourner à son époque.

Bon. Dans le pire des cas, il pourrait toujours revivre les années en attendant de retrouver son présent. Ça le ferait chier, mais c’était mieux qu’une mort inévitable.

« C’est une urgence, » dit Stiles.

Deaton haussa les sourcils. « Tu as un animal qui nécessite mes soins ? »

« Non, » dit Stiles, « mais… »

Deaton soupira. « Est-ce que tu sais qui tu es en train d’interrompre ? »

La femme à côté de Deaton était magnifique, des cheveux bruns chatoyants, une robe rouge et blanche qui lui arrivait aux cuisses, et ses yeux verts étaient astucieux, prévoyants. Stiles se souvint de la Camaro sur le parking, et il sut exactement qui il venait d’interrompre.

« Alpha Hale, » dit Stiles, en tourna la tête vers elle. Talia Hale. La _mère_ de Derek. Elle était fabuleuse. Elle devait l’être. Après tout, Derek, Laura et Cora tenaient d’elle. « Mon nom est Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. »

Deaton se recula un peu avec un air surpris, mais Talia se contenta de lui sourire et de faire un signe de tête pour le saluer. Elle avait l’air d’être sereine, mais Stiles supposa qu’elle pouvait sentir son humanité. Un simple humain ne représentait pas une menace pour un loup-garou Alpha.

« Alors tu sais que c’est important… » Commença Deaton, essayant de retrouver son calme. Euh. Il lui ressemblait peut-être mais il était loin d’être le maître zen de l’époque de Stiles.

«  _Oui_ , » dit Stiles, soufflant d’impatience, « mais apparemment, je viens de faire un voyage de plusieurs années en arrière, et j’aimerais assez éviter d’écraser un insecte, si vous me comprenez. » Il jeta un regard inquiet à l’Alpha. « Votre fille a mentionné le voyage temporel dans la liste des conséquences possibles si on se trompait en lançant un sort demandant une vision ? »

« Ma fille, » répéta Talia, et le coin de sa bouche se releva. « Oui, ça ressemble bien à quelque chose que Laura pourrait faire. »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour la corriger et parler de Cora, mais il referma sa bouche. «  _Spoilers_ , » finit-il par murmurer.

Talia hocha la tête, et lança un regard à Deaton. « Les problèmes de ce jeune homme sont plus importants que les miens, Alan. » Elle prit un petit dossier, le referma, et Stiles ne put résister à l’envie qu’il avait de voir ce qu’elle cachait. « Un voyage temporel est un problème plus urgent qu’une meute de chasseurs impatients, et une rencontre imprévue avec un Alpha impulsif. »

« Je vous verrais plus tard, » lui promit Deaton. Il regarda Stiles. « Je vais raccompagner Mme Hale, puis nous parlerons. »

« Ouais, » dit Stiles, en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches avant de s’appuyer sur un des comptoirs métalliques de Deaton. « Attendez. Un Alpha impulsif ? _Deucalion_? Merde. _Merde_. Non… Ce n’est pas… »

Deaton plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Stiles, et il lui lança un regard lourd de sens.

« Si tu veux mon aide, » lui dit Deaton, « alors tu vas rester ici, et tu vas _la fermer_. »

Stiles fit un geste de la main comme s’il fermait une fermeture éclair devant sa bouche.

Deaton lui lança un regard exaspéré, mais Stiles en avait l’habitude. Ça lui apprendrait. Ceux qui s’entourent volontairement d’ados ou de loups-garous méritaient de se faire embêter de temps en temps.

Stiles garda le silence jusqu’à ce que Deaton revienne et croise ses bras d’une façon menaçante. « Je pourrais empêcher tellement de malheurs, » laissa échapper Stiles, alors que son cerveau réfléchissait à toute allure. _Le feu_. C’était trop tard pour sa mère, mais l’idée de choper Kate Argent avant même qu’elle ne s’approche de la famille pour la brûler vive, était très tentante.

Et Peter. Ooh. Les trucs qu’il pourrait faire à Peter.

« Tu pourrais. Et tu risquerais de rendre les choses encore pires, » dit Deaton d’une voix impassible. « Si le voyage dans le temps est possible, pourquoi n’y a-t-il pas plus de personnes qui en font ? »

« Eh bien, c’est possible, » se défendit automatiquement Stiles, en ouvrant ses bras. « Regardez-moi. Je suis là. Et si vous allez rendre visite à l’adjoint Stilinski ce soir, vous me trouverez aussi, mais en version beaucoup plus jeune. Attendez, si je me rencontre moi-même, est-ce que ça va créer une faille dans l’espace et le temps ? »

Deaton leva les yeux au ciel, indiquant à Stiles que ses idées étaient stupides.

« Vous avez passé trop de temps avec les Hale, » dit Stiles.

« Il y aurait plus de voyageurs temporels si c’était une bonne chose, » dit Deaton. « Crois-moi. La raison pour laquelle le passé n’est pas plein de gens qui font des miracles, ou qui changent le passé pour leurs bénéfices personnels, est que ça ne vaut pas le coup. Le mieux à faire est d’essayer d’avoir le moins d’impact possible sur la ligne du temps. »

Stiles vacilla. « Donc je peux changer le cours des choses en étant ici ? »

« C’est une possibilité, » admit lentement Deaton. « Peux-tu imaginer ton présent en pire qu’il n’est pour l’instant ? »

« Je peux facilement l’imaginer en mieux, » dit Stiles, puis il pensa à son père, mort. Il pensa à la possibilité d’un monde où tout le monde connaîtrait l’existence des loups-garous, des chasseurs faisant régner la peur, éradiquant les loups-garous. Ou à la guerre qui risquerait de se produire entre les humains et les loups-garous, le comble de la paranoïa dystopienne. « Oui, » admit-il après quelques instants. « Ouais, ça pourrait être pire. »

« Et c’est ça l’enjeu du voyage temporel, » dit Deaton.  « Quoi que tu fasses, tu ne dois pas changer quoi que ce soit.  C’est ton boulot à temps-plein maintenant. »

Stiles lui jeta un regard inquiet. « Pour combien de temps ? »

« S’il s’agit du sort auquel je pense, il devrait passer au bout d’un certain temps. » Informa Deaton. « Est-ce que ton sang a fait partie du sort ? »

Stiles y réfléchit. « Je me suis coupé la main avec un couteau en argent. » Stiles leva la main. « Je coupais les épines des roses. Mais j’étais déjà loin du sort quand c’est arrivé. »

« Si tes… associés… ont utilisés ce couteau sans le nettoyer, ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi tu as été impliqué. »

«  _Génial,_  » dit Stiles, en secouant la tête. « Combien de temps avant que ça… passe ? Et quand j’utilise le mot ‘passe’, j’espère que ça veut dire que je retourne directement chez moi, parce que… »

« Oui, tu devrais être renvoyé automatiquement de là où tu viens, » dit Deaton. « Mais pour ce qui est de savoir combien de temps tu vas passer ici… » Il haussa les épaules. « Le sort est simple. Ces quelques effets secondaires n’ont pas vraiment été étudiés. Ça pourrait durer une semaine, comme une année. » Il fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant. « Est-ce que tu as un endroit où rester pendant que tu seras ici ? »

« Ouais, chez mon père, » dit Stiles, en se frottant la nuque.

Deaton fonça encore plus les sourcils.

« Je pense que c’est déjà arrivé auparavant, » l’informa rapidement Stiles. « Je me souviens d’un cousin plus âgé qui portait mon nom et qui était resté un moment. Pour échapper à un oncle violent en Arizona. »

« Ah, un point fixe, » dit Deaton d’une voix soulagée. « Bien, si tu continues à respecter la règle de ne pas essayer de changer quoi que ce soit, et que tu empêches qui que ce soit de découvrir que tu viens du futur, tout devrait bien se passer. Laisse juste la magie faire son œuvre. »

« Super, » dit Stiles.

Peu de temps après, Deaton fit sortir Stiles de sa clinique, même si Stiles avait essayé de lui soutirer plus d’informations, mais comme d’habitude, c’était trop demander à l’énigmatique émissaire. Stiles se dirigea donc vers sa Jeep, et…

…Ouais, il allait avoir encore plus de problèmes _là_.

Parce que sa Jeep avait de la compagnie sur le parking, et ce n’était pas la Camaro des Hale.

C’était une voiture de patrouille.

Et son chauffeur, qui sortait de la voiture en regardant la Jeep avec un air horrifié, devait être le seul et unique _Adjoint_ Stilinski.

Stiles savait que la meilleure défense était toujours une bonne attaque, alors il sortit la meilleure arme qu’il avait dans son arsenal.

Sa voix.

« Eh, Oncle Stilinski, » dit Stiles, en se tenant le poignet pour paraitre soumis. Stiles avait appris ça pour comprendre la psychologie des Loups-garous, mais ça fonctionnait aussi sur les humains… Présenter les parties les plus vulnérables de votre corps donnait aux autres l’impression qu’ils pouvaient vous faire confiance. « C’est moi, Stiles. Le fils ainé d’Ernest. Oncle Ernie ? Vous vous souvenez de l’Oncle Ernie ? Une odeur de Sherry. Tout le temps bourrés comme un porc. Ma… » Non, pas Maman, Stiles. « J’ai écrit à Tata Emmaline au début du printemps ? Pour que je puisse venir passer quelques semaines ici pour échapper à sa nouvelle femme qui est un peu trop _tactile_  ? »

« Pardon ? » Dit l’ _Adjoint_ Stilinski, en fronçant durement les sourcils et en plissant les lèvres. Ouais, Stiles se dit que ce n’était pas gagné.

« Désolé d’avoir prit la Jeep, mais il n’y avait personne à la maison, et j’avais quelques trucs à faire, » dit Stiles en se rapprochant, avec un grand sourire. Il valait mieux passer pour un idiot plutôt que pour une menace. « J’étais justement en route pour la station de police pour venir vous voir. Regardez, j’ai les clés. Je n’aurais pas su où trouver les clés et la Jeep si Tata Emmaline ne m’avait pas dit où elles étaient. Tenez. Je peux vous les rendre, s’il y a un souci. Je sais que ça fait quelques mois qu’elle ne m’a pas écrit, mais elle avait dit que je pouvais venir quand je voulais, donc j’ai pensé… »

« Oh, gamin, » soupira John, en secouant la tête, et quelques larmes envahirent ses yeux, mais elles ne coulèrent pas. « Seigneur. Nous avons envoyé un mot à Ernie, mais… »

Stiles laissa disparaitre son sourire. « Quoi ? Quel mot ? Que s’est-il passé ? Tata… Est-ce qu’elle va _bien_  ? »

Derrière John, sa partenaire secoua la tête. Stiles fit trembler sa lèvre inférieure de façon un peu exagérée (Il était doué pour se tirer d’affaire, ou du moins, il l’était avant que des détecteurs de mensonges sur pattes se mettent à débarquer dans sa vie,) et il affaissa ses épaules.

« Je suis désolé d’être celui qui t’apprend la nouvelle, » dit John d’une voix serrée et tendue. « Ta Tante Emmaline est morte il y a quelques semaines. »

«  _Quelques semaines…_  » Stiles n’eut pas besoin de faire semblant d’être choqué. Quelques semaines. Il ne se souvenait pas que son père avait repris le travail aussi vite après la mort de sa mère. « Mon Dieu, je suis désolé. Sincèrement. Je suis tellement désolé. Je savais qu’elle était malade bien sûr, elle m’a écrit de l’hôpital. Je suppose que j’aurais dû me douter qu’elle ne m’aurait pas dit qu’elle était malade à ce _point_ … » Il s’appuya sur la Jeep, et secoua doucement la tête.

« Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, gamin, » dit John, en tapotant maladroitement son épaule. « Stiles, c’est ça ? »

Stiles hocha la tête. « Ouais. Je. Euh. J’ai été m’inscrire à l’école en tant qu’élève temporaire. » Il tendit son emploi du temps à John, qui hocha la tête en le regardant, mais ses sourcils étaient toujours froncés. Il n’avait pas gobé toute l’histoire.

« Vous pouvez appeler mon père, s’il décroche, » dit Stiles, et il leva un peu sa main blessée. « Mais je vous parie ce que vous voulez qu’il va dire que c’était _de ma faute._  » Son regard se perdit dans le lointain. « Parfois, c’est aussi l’impression que j’ai, mais… »

« Eh. _Eh._  » Son père s’était rapproché cette fois, et ses sourcils étaient un peu moins froncés. « Ernie a toujours eu tendance à utiliser ses poings facilement. Tu es en sécurité maintenant, ok ? » Il lança un regard à la clinique de Deaton.  « Que venais-tu faire chez le véto ? »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour sortir un autre mensonge, mais la porte s’ouvrit, et Deaton en sortit, avant de se diriger droit sur Stiles.

« J’ai fait part de tes inquiétudes à un ami qui travaille au refuge du Comté de Maricopa, » dit Deaton, en s’adressant directement à Stiles, son regard ne flancha pas. « Ils m’ont dit qu’ils avaient rendu visite à ton père et lui avait confisqué les trois chiens. Tu avais raison. Ils avaient des blessures assez sérieuses. »

« Est-ce qu’ils l’ont arrêté ? » Demanda Stiles en jouant le jeu.

« Non, » dit Deaton. « J’ai bien peur qu’il t’ait fait porter le chapeau. »

« Super, » dit Stiles. «  _Super_. » Il lança un regard inquiet à John. « Je suppose que vous êtes obligés de vous conformer aux mandats d’amener des autres états, pas vrai ? »

« Tu es mineur, » le rassura Deaton. « Mon collègue m’a dit qu’il avait juste lancé un avis de recherche parce que tu avais disparu. »

« Je suis désolé de vous causer tous ces problèmes, » dit Stiles, en regardant Deaton puis son père. « Je devrais y retourner. Faire face. »

« Non, » dit John, sa bouche formant une fine ligne. « Non, si ta tante t’a promis un refuge, c’est ce que tu auras. Je vais me renseigner sur ce cas, voir ce que je peux faire. Mais pour l’instant… » Il lança un regard chaleureux à Stiles. « Tu peux venir avec moi. Nous avons une chambre d’amis. Je dirais à quelqu’un de passer chercher la Jeep. »

Stiles hocha la tête, et lui tendit les clés.

« C’est bien qu’il te laisse rester, » lui murmura la partenaire de son père en lui ouvrant la portière arrière. Stiles entraperçut le regard soupçonneux de son père.

« Ouais, » acquiesça Stiles en lui souriant. Il se doutait qu’il y avait une embrouille, parce que Stiles savait exactement de qui il avait hérité sa personnalité observatrice et manipulatrice, et ce n’était pas de sa mère.

Stiles attacha sa ceinture, et reposa son dos contre le dossier. La radio s’alluma.

« Un 10-57 sur Barker Street, » dit la voix du standardiste.

John soupira bruyamment. « Bien reçu. On a un passager, est-ce que quelqu’un est plus près que nous ? »

« Négatif, » répondit la voix.

« Vous pouvez me déposer à l’école, » dit Stiles, parce que Barker Street était dans le même secteur que l’école. « Je resterai devant le bureau de l’administration jusqu’à ce que vous veniez me rechercher pour rester loin des ennuis ? »

John prit quelques secondes avant de répondre. « Nous sommes en route, arrivée dans 5 minutes, » dit-il à la radio avant de démarrer le moteur. Stiles essaya d’être discret en faisant son geste de victoire, mais son père le vit.

Stiles sortit en vitesse de la voiture quand John la gara juste devant les marches, et attendit qu’il entre dans le bâtiment. Stiles essaya de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel, mais l’envie était trop forte. Ça ne ressemblait plus à un voyage dans le temps, mais à un vrai cauchemar.

Au moins, les choses allaient être plus faciles du côté administratif. Jamais John ne le laisserait s’en sortir s’il ne faisait pas au moins semblant d’essayer de poursuivre cette comédie que personne ne devrait croire, et même s’il était prêt à inventer mensonge sur mensonge pour s’incruster à l’école, il n’eut pas besoin de le faire.

Parce que Talia Hale était là, à discuter avec une femme que Stiles avait déjà vue sur les photos dans l’entrée, la directrice du lycée de Beacon Hills.

« J’en discuterais avec Laura ce soir, » promit Talia à la directrice, puis elle sourit à Stiles. « M. Stilinski. »

Stiles lui fit un signe de la main.

La directrice eut l’air choquée. « J’ignorais que l’adjoint avait un fils aussi âgé. »

« J’ai _seize_ ans, » protesta Stiles automatiquement. « Et je suis son neveu, je viens d’un autre état. »

« M. Stilinski ici… » Commença Talia.

« Stiles, » intervint-il.

«  _Sérieusement_? » lâcha la directrice. « Stiles Stilinski ? Qui nommerait son enfant ainsi ? »

« En fait, c’est … Szczepan, » dit Stiles en grimaçant. « Szczepan Stilinski. Ma grand-mère venait de Pologne, c’est un nom transmis dans notre famille, que voulez-vous y faire ? »

« Sh…Shche… Stiles, c’est ça ? »

Stiles hocha la tête. « Je ne suis là que pour une semaine ou deux, je ne voulais pas prendre de retard dans mes leçons. J’ai pensé que vous pourriez me laisser assister aux cours ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit la directrice, parce que ça ne suivait carrément pas la procédure habituelle, et elle avait au moins mille raisons de dire non.

« Sarah, » dit doucement Talia, en plaçant sa main sur l’épaule de la directrice, ses doigts se refermant sur la veste en laine que la femme portait. La directrice tressaillit comme si Talia serrait trop fort. Ou… Comme si elle avait sorti ses griffes. « Je pense que ça serait une bonne idée. Tu as un programme d’échange, pas vrai ? Cela permettrait de… garder M. Stilinski loin des problèmes pendant que nous recevons nos… Invités en ville. »

« En y repensant, le transfert d’un étudiant pour une courte période permettrait d’enrichir notre communauté, » dit la directrice Sarah rapidement avec un sourire apeuré adressé à Talia. La directrice regarda la secrétaire aux cheveux bouclés qui observait la scène avec intérêt. « Barbara, inscrivez M. Stilinski. Donnez-lui quelques classes. Faites-lui ses papiers de nouvel élève. »

« Tout de suite, Mme la directrice, » dit Barbara d’une voix aigue, en se reculant du bureau pour se diriger vers un placard plein de formulaires.

Stiles regarda Talia avec gratitude. « Merci pour votre aide. Je suppose que vous êtes bien connue dans le coin. » Il lança un regard à Barbara qui couina et remit la tête dans le placard pour chercher un formulaire.

« Tout comme votre famille, » dit Talia. « Tu ressembles beaucoup au garçon Stilinski de cette époque, » murmura Talia. Stiles tourna la tête si vite vers elle, qu’elle considéra que c’était une confirmation. Son sourire devint triste. « Ta mère était une femme formidable, Stiles. Sa perte a été douloureuse pour toute la communauté. »

« Encore plus quand on la connaissait, » dit automatiquement Stiles. C’était sorti avant même qu’il puisse réfléchir aux mots pour le dire. Le sourire de Talia s’élargit.

« Elle serait fière de toi, » murmura-t-elle, en déposant un baiser sur sa joue avant de se retourner gracieusement pour partir.

Stiles fit de son mieux pour prétendre que ce n’était pas une larme qui venait de couler sur sa joue, et se tourna vers Barbara.

Remplir les papiers pour intégrer l’école prit beaucoup de temps, surtout parce que Stiles n’avait aucun des papiers requis. Ils finirent juste après la fin du déjeuner. Barbara fut un véritable amour, elle lui proposa un bout de son sandwich au fromage quand elle entendit le grognement de son ventre. Quand la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours de l’après-midi retentit, Stiles était devenu un membre d’honneur du lycée de Beacon Hills. Il joua de son charme sur Barbara en lui promettant de lui amener ses papiers et ses certificats dès qu’il les aurait, et lui promit de venir pendant la pause de midi du lendemain pour un test de vérification de son niveau en maths et en littérature, puis il partit.

Sans l’ _aide_ (comprendre la terreur qu’elle avait inspirée à la directrice grâce à ses _griffes_ , et Stiles devrait vraiment chercher ce qui lui était arrivé, car ça pourrait être utile d’avoir une directrice de lycée qui soit au courant pour les loups-garous) de Talia Hale, ça n’aurait pas été aussi facile. Stiles lui devait vraiment des remerciements.

Pendant qu’elle était encore en vie.

Cette idée le fit se sentir mal alors qu’il se dirigeait vers sa prochaine classe, un cours double d’histoire Américaine. Talia Hale était _incroyable_. Elle était puissante, magnifique, et sa seule _présence_ suffisait pour qu’il se sente en sécurité. Et à son époque, elle était morte. Tout comme sa mère.

Quand Stiles retournerait dans son temps, il y aurait un vide là où la mère de Derek aurait dû être, un vide aussi douloureux que celui créé par la mère de Stiles. Son futur venait déjà de changer pour être un peu plus triste. Stiles ne pouvait _rien_ faire pour le rendre pire.

Le cours d’histoire n’était pas trop mal. Stiles se souvenait de la plupart du contenu du cours, même si les modules avaient dû changer car il avait étudié tout ça l’année dernière, donc il ne se foula pas trop sauf pour la partie sur la Résistance de Harlem, du coup, le prof le fit rester après la sonnerie.

Ce qui était sympa, parce que le prof voulait sincèrement l’aider, il avait prévu une pile de livres que Stiles pourrait consulter pour rattraper son retard. Mais en même temps, John était peut-être en train de l’attendre au bureau de l’administration, et il ne devait vraiment, vraiment pas rester là-bas trop longtemps. Il avait une petite marge de manœuvre, son père devait passer prendre Szczepan en premier à l’école élémentaire (qui était une école bien cruelle, surtout avec un nom comme _Szczepan_ ), mais Stiles était sur le fil du rasoir s’il voulait garder le passé intact.

Quand le prof le laissa enfin partir, Stiles se mit à courir, avec sept (oui, le prof était optimiste) livres dans les bras.

Et il fonça droit dans un groupe de garçons, il atterrit sur ses fesses et ses livres volèrent un peu partout.

En plus de tout ça, un ballon de basket le frappa sur le côté.

« C’est le résumé parfait de cette _journée_ , » gémit Stiles. « Voire même de ma _vie_. »

Il entendit un rire familier du côté de ses pieds, et Stiles commença à se relever juste à temps pour que quelqu’un l’aide.

Le même gars qui l’avait sauvé pendant sa crise d’angoisse.

Ouaip. Définitivement pas un bon jour pour Stiles.

« Merci, » murmura Stiles, alors que le gars faisait signe à ses amis de l’aider à ramasser les livres.

« Allez, les gars, Stiles est nouveau, soyez sympa, » ordonna le gars.

« Vous permettez ? » Dit une voix derrière eux. « J’essaie de _répéter._  »

« Mon ami est tombé, » dit le gars, en fronçant les sourcils alors qu’il regardait la fille. Elle était plutôt jolie, de longs cheveux bruns, un grain de beauté sous l’œil, des yeux noisette. Elle portait un jean taille haute délavé, un chemisier pourpre et gris qui révélait une petite partie de sa peau blanche et crémeuse. « Tu vas vraiment t’en prendre à quelqu’un parce qu’il a un problème avec la gravité ? »

La bouche de la fille s’affaissa un peu. « Vous faisiez déjà le bazar avant ça. Arrêtez. Allez jouer au basket dehors, ou ailleurs. »

« Comme tu dis, princesse, » dit le gars amèrement, en se retournant pour faire une grimace à Stiles. La fille fit un petit bruit énervé, et retourna dans la salle qu’elle venait de quitter. « Ne t’inquiète pas pour elle. Tous les musiciens de cette école sont des zarbis coincés. » Il éleva la voix. « Certains ont même de plus gros egos que les joueurs de Crosse. »

Un bruit retentit provenant de la salle de musique. Elle l’avait entendu.

« Allez, les gars, on va dehors, » dit le gars, en prenant le ballon de basket pour le faire tourner sur son doigt sans effort. Il était facile de voir pourquoi l’entraineur de basket l’appelait Star. « Tu veux venir avec nous ? »

« Peut-être une autre fois, » mentit Stiles. Le gars pencha la tête sur le côté, ressemblant encore une fois à Scott. « J’ai des trucs à faire avant de rentrer à la maison. »

« Je te verrais surement demain alors, » dit le gars en souriant, avant de partir en courant vers ses amis. Stiles resta là, et parce qu’il n’avait pas un mauvais fond, il passa la tête dans la salle de musique.

« Eh, » appela Stiles. « Désolé pour le bruit. Je suis naturellement maladroit. »

La fille pouffa, mais elle lui sourit par-dessus son violoncelle. « Merci d’être venu t’excuser, » dit-elle. « Aucun d’entre eux ne l’aurait fait. » Son regard revint sur sa partition et elle fronça les sourcils. « Surtout pas Derek Hale et sa bande de sportifs. »

« Surtout pas _qui_? » Souffla Stiles, horrifié.

« Le gars avec le t-shirt vert ? Des cheveux foncés ? Derek Hale. » La fille repoussa ses cheveux et positionna ses doigts sur l’instrument, testant son vibrato sans passer l’archet sur les cordes. Elle lui lança un regard inquiet. « Si j’étais toi, je resterai loin de lui. »

« Je pense que c’est trop tard pour ça, » dit faiblement Stiles. La fille expira, puis fit passer l’archet sur les cordes, et l’air se remplit de notes mélodieuses. Une étrange sensation le prit au ventre, une inquiétude qui menaçait de se transformer en migraine, et il loucha en la regardant. « Comment tu t’appelles ? »

« J’essaie de répéter, » dit la fille en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je suis Stiles. Stilinski. Le neveu de l’adjoint Stilinski. »

« Je le connais. Il est gentil. » La fille retourna à sa musique. « Est-ce que tu peux partir ? Je dois vraiment répéter. »

« Bien sûr, » dit Stiles.  « C’est juste … » Il _devait_ être sûr. « Tu es Paige ? » La fille tourna aussitôt la tête vers lui.

« C’est Hale qui te l’as dit ? Il t’a demandé de m’embêter ? »

Stiles leva les mains en l’air et recula. « Non. Il ne m’a rien dit. Je… Vais y aller. Répète bien ! Tu as l’air très douée. »

Avant qu’elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Stiles s’enfuit de la salle, et continua dans le couloir, agrippant ses livres d’histoire comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon _Dieu_. »

Stiles se força à respirer profondément, encore et encore une fois, parce qu’il ne pouvait pas se permettre d’avoir une crise d’angoisse.

Autant pour le fait de revenir dans le passé sans rien y changer.

Si Peter avait raison à propos de la rencontre entre Paige et Derek, celle où ils étaient tombés amoureux, alors…

Stiles venait juste de tout foutre en l’air.

Fin Chapitre 3

**XX**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publié le 03 12 2014


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur : mirrokill  
> Traduction : phoenix8351  
> Correction : Bruniblondi  
> Bonne lecture !

**XX**

Chapitre 4 - Stiles et Mini-Stiles.

**XX**

Il courut jusqu’à l’entrée de l’école pour éviter de foutre _absolument_ tout en l’air. L’adjoint Stilinski l’attendait, avec une petite terreur au crâne rasé assit à l’arrière de la voiture, qui avait le nez fourré dans un livre sur les dinosaures.

Stiles aurait voulu pouvoir prévenir John de ne pas trop acheter de livres sur les dinosaures, car bientôt, il ne jurerait que par les voitures. Son trouble de l’attention avait été diagnostiqué, mais son père n’était pas aussi habitué, à ses changements radicaux d’intérêt, que sa mère l’avait été.

« Joli tas de livres, » dit John.

Stiles hocha la tête d’un air gêné, et essaya de ne pas se sentir trop bizarre quand John aida petit Stiles (il n’était pas si petit que ça, il avait neuf ans, et il était déjà dégingandé et maigrichon) à s’installer sur le siège avant, pour que Stiles puisse se mettre à l’arrière.

**XX**

Stiles ne savait pas si c’était parce qu’il se souvenait avoir vécu tout ça de l’autre côté (il pensait s’en souvenir, même si les détails étaient un peu flous) ou s’il utilisait injustement ses connaissances du futur, mais il s’intégra parfaitement dans la routine familiale. Quand John essaya de prendre des plats tous-prêts au supermarché, Stiles lui fit acheter des produits frais, lui promettant de faire une bolognaise et insistant sur le fait qu’il savait cuisiner. Il prit même des fruits et des ingrédients pour faire un dessert, expliquant à son père (un sujet sur lequel il avait fait des recherches quelques années dans le futur) que les enfants avaient besoin de l’énergie apportée par le pudding. C’est sûrement ce qui gagna John à sa cause malgré les mensonges. Parce qu’il lança un regard bizarre au rayon des produits frais et lui dit qu’il ressemblait beaucoup à sa tante.

Peut-être même que c’était ce moment qui avait convaincu John qu’il pouvait laisser Stiles un peu seul pour cuisiner, car John le laissa seul pendant une bonne demi-heure.

Stiles utilisa ce temps pour couper les légumes, et téléphoner à Deaton, parce que ce gars était un accroc du boulot et qu’il était surement encore à la clinique. Il trouva le numéro dans le bottin, et plaça le combiné entre son oreille et son épaule pendant qu’il coupait un oignon. 

« Alan Deaton, » dit la voix cool de Deaton.

« C’est Stiles Stilinski, _ne raccrochez pas_ , » dit rapidement Stiles.

Il entendit un soupir. « Je suppose que c’est une urgence ? »

« En quelque sorte, » dit Stiles.  « Est-ce que vous avez vu le film _Retour vers le futur_? »

« Si tu m’appelles juste pour parler de tes goûts en matière de films… »

Stiles ne laissa pas au véto le temps de finir sa menace. « Nan. Mais j’ai interrompu un couple alors que je suis presque sûr qu’ils étaient supposés tombés amoureux ? »

Deaton soupira encore. Bruyamment. « Répare-moi ça, » fut tout ce qu’il dit.

«  _Comment_? » Demanda Stiles.

« Utilise ton cerveau, » dit Deaton. « Tu dois en avoir un, vu que j’ai reçu un appel impressionné de Talia Hale m’expliquant comment tu t’étais insinué à l’école ce matin. Apparemment, son fils n’arrête pas de parler de toi. »

Stiles grogna.

« Répare-moi ça, M. Stilinski, » dit Deaton. « Fais en sorte que la ligne temporelle reste intacte. »

Il raccrocha juste à temps pour l’entendre sonner. Stiles lui jeta un regard soupçonneux, mais décrocha. « Maison Stilinski, Stiles à l’appareil… »

Une voix polie de femme parla. « Pourrais-je parler à l’adjoint Stilinski, s’il vous plait ? C’est Yvonne de la station de police. »

« Ouaip, je vous le passe. » Stiles couvrit le micro, se pencha au coin du mur et cria pour appeler John. « P… Euh… Pour vous, adjoint Stilinski ! »

« Merci, » dit John en apparaissant en haut des marches. Il prit le téléphone et ferma la porte de la cuisine pour que Stiles ne puisse pas entendre.

Ugh. Méchant. Stiles retourna près du feu, et fit caraméliser quelques oignons, avant de faire dorer la viande de bœuf. Il chantonnait un peu dans un souffle, car il n’avait rien laissé brûler pour l’instant. Il remua un peu le riz pour avoir bonne conscience, et ajouta quelques légumes alors qu’il en était au troisième couplet de sa chanson. Sa mère utilisait toujours la musique pour chronométrer sa cuisine, et Stiles avait toujours gardé cette bonne habitude. Ce qui avait bien fait rire tout le monde quand il avait suivi des cours d’économie domestique, et l’avait conduit à aller dans un camp spécialisé en spectacle musical pour un été. Son père en avait rigolé pendant des semaines, mais il avait été impressionné quand il avait assisté à la représentation de Blood Brothers par les participants du camp, Stiles y comprit.

La porte cliqua en s’ouvrant, et Stiles ne tressaillit même pas. Il ne le faisait jamais. Il savait toujours quand c’était son père, parce que son badge reflétait la lumière et envoyait un éclat de lumière.

« C’était Yvonne de la station de police, » dit John en prenant son temps. « Ils ont contacté le service de Fountain Hills. »

Stiles essaya de ne pas se raidir, car c’était à cet endroit que vivait l’oncle Ernie, aux dernières nouvelles. Tous les membres de la famille se fichaient de savoir où était l’oncle Ernie car ce n’était qu’un ivrogne.

« Yvonne m’a mis en contact avec l’inspecteur Ennis, » continua John, et Stiles dut vraiment faire un effort pour éviter de se raidir. Ennis. L’Alpha mort. L’Alpha qui devrait essayer de transformer Paige dans quelques jours, et qui briserait le cœur de Derek par la même occasion. Tout devenait extrêmement confus quand les choses n’arrivaient pas dans le bon ordre chronologique.

Stiles ne se raidit pas, mais il se tourna, et son père sembla confondre son inquiétude de se faire choper avec autre chose, parce qu’il éteignit le feu et obligea Stiles à s’asseoir. « Ils ont vu ta maison, fiston. C’était… Ennis, elle a dit qu’elle n’utiliserait même pas cette maison pour faire un élevage de rats. »

« C’est assez délabré, » marmonna Stiles, haïssant sa voix alors qu’il mentait. Son esprit tournait à toute vitesse. Ennis, mais au féminin. Une inspectrice. Peut-être qu’Ennis avait des humains parmi sa famille.

Talia Hale ou Alan Deaton avait dû utiliser leurs influences pour tirer quelques ficelles, pour donner un peu de crédibilité à la couverture de Stiles. Pour conserver la ligne temporelle intacte.

Même si Stiles l’avait un peu bousculé, mais ça allait. Il allait réparer ça.

Comme il pourrait.

« Ton père a disparu, mais il y a des signes qui montrent que ça ne fait qu’une nuit. On va garder un œil ouvert pour le chercher. Mais il y avait beaucoup de sang dans la maison. » John attrapa la main de Stiles et le regarda de façon sincère. « S’il t’a fait autre chose, en plus de ta blessure à la main, tu peux me le dire. »

« C’était juste ma main, cette fois, » dit Stiles de façon solennelle.

John tressaillit un peu, il devait surement s’imaginer les choses terribles que cachait le ‘cette fois’.

« Ennis m’a faxé certains de tes papiers, j’en déposerais des copies à l’école demain, » continua son père, parce que c’est ce qu’il faisait quand des trucs horribles arrivaient, il se concentrait sur ce qu’il y avait à faire. Ces documents seraient des faux. Deaton et Talia Hale avaient vraiment des bons contacts.

« Tu es en sécurité avec nous pour l’instant, » dit John d’une voix ferme et déterminée. « Comme ma femme te l’avait promis, tu pourras toujours considérer cet endroit avec nous comme ta maison. Est-ce que tu as dit à ton père où tu allais ? »

Stiles n’eut pas besoin de mentir. « Non, » dit-il, en regardant son père dans les yeux, sans faillir. « Il ne savait même pas que j’écrivais à M… Tante Em. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu’il sache que je sais écrire. » Une autre vérité. « Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir appelé, mais je devais partir de là où j’étais. Avant même de m’en rendre compte, j’étais arrivé ici. » Encore une autre vérité.

« Je vais te laisser finir, » dit John, « pendant que je vais m’assurer que mon fils se lave. Ça sent merveilleusement bon. Tu as besoin d’un coup de main ? »

« Je me débrouille, » dit Stiles. « Merci de ne pas m’avoir foutu dehors. »

John renifla. « Tu fais partie de la famille, gamin. Pas besoin d’être un super flic pour le voir. Tu es le portrait craché de mon fils. »

Stiles essaya de ne pas rire. « Dans ce cas, je parie que Szczepan est un magnifique sale gosse, pas vrai ? »

« C’est vrai qu’il l’est. » John secoua la tête un peu tristement, puis il prit un air curieux en se remettant sur ses pieds. « Ta prononciation était impeccable, Stiles. »

« Votre frère n’a peut-être pas gardé le contact avec vous, M. Stilinski, » dit Stiles, aussi prudemment que possible, « mais il a gardé certaines traditions. »

« Hm, » dit John, en tapotant sur le cadran de la porte. « De quel nom as-tu hérité ? »

Stiles paniqua presque, à cet instant, et faillit laisser tomber sa couverture, mais une fois, il avait utilisé l’Adderall pour rester éveillé pendant 49 heures d’affiliées afin de faire une recherche sur tous les noms encore plus imprononçables que le sien.

« Wienczyslaw, » dit Stiles, espérant que son expression dépitée suffirait pour vendre le mensonge.

John grimaça. « Aïe. »

« Ouep, » dit Stiles. « Vous comprenez que je préfère Stiles. »

« Carrément. »

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Stiles pour servir le repas à John et à son jeune lui. Mentir à ce moment était plus facile, parce qu’il se rappelait certains moments, et c’était assez étrange. Il se rappelait à quel point il avait apprécié que son cousin écoute attentivement son bavardage et lui réponde en citant des faits.

« Les mouches domestiques bourdonnent toujours dans la clé de Fa, » dit Stiles, à un moment de la conversation avec son jeune lui. Le visage du petit Szczepan se fendit d’un sourire. Stiles _savait_ que c’était le premier sourire réellement joyeux qu’il faisait depuis la mort de sa mère.

Ensuite, il s’enferma un peu dans sa tête, parce que Stiles _connaissait_ ce fait, et l’avait connu depuis que son cousin plus âgé le lui avait _dit_ … Alors quand est-ce qu’il avait pu l’ _apprendre_? Oh mon Dieu. Stiles allait se chopper la pire migraine de sa vie, en fait, c’était déjà le cas.

« C’est vraiment bon, » dit John en se frottant le ventre à la fin du repas. L’ambiance était si agréable qu’ils avaient tous trop mangé. « Je pense que je vais juste m’étendre là et rester comme ça pour quelques heures. »

« Tu ne peux pas, » dit Szczepan. « D’abord, tu n’es pas étendu. Tu ne peux pas t’étendre sur une chaise. »

« Tu peux, » dit Stiles à son jeune lui. « Ça dépend de ta définition d’étendre. » Il sourit en se souvenant du jeu de mot qu’il avait sorti à son père.*

_*En vo, le jeu de mot se fait sur le verbe to lie : mentir ou se coucher. Dans la série en vf ils avaient traduit avec raconter des salades mais je ne voyais pas comment ajouter des salades ici… Donc, ce sera un jeu de mots avec les deux sens du verbe étendre : s’allonger et étendre du linge (ce qu’on peut faire sur une chaise ^^)_

« Ne lui donne pas d’idées, » dit John.

Stiles hocha la tête et réussit à se lever malgré le fait que son estomac lui disait que ça serait mieux de ne plus _jamais_ bouger. « Un café ? »

« S’il te plaît, » dit John, avant de plisser les yeux. « Tu fais partie de la famille, tu n’es pas obligé de faire tout un tas de corvées pour rester ici. Tu le sais, pas vrai ? Ce n’est pas que je n’apprécie pas, et bien sûr, je m’attends à ce que tu _participes_ aux tâches quotidiennes, mais… »

« Ça va, » dit Stiles. « Je ferais mon quota de corvée, mais je n’exagérerais pas. » Il jeta le filtre à café, en remit un neuf, et mit un peu trop de café en poudre, mais sans son Adderall, il allait devoir compter sur le café pour pouvoir rester concentré.

Abruti de sort magique.

Après le café, John ordonna à Szczepan d’aller faire ses devoirs, et le jeune Stiles commença à rechigner jusqu’au moment où Stiles dit qu’il avait aussi des devoirs à faire, et que ce serait bien s’ils les faisaient ensemble dans le salon. Le regard de John débordait de tellement de _reconnaissance_ que Stiles se sentit coupable. Toute cette période, devoir s’occuper de Stiles tout seul, devait être horriblement difficile pour son père, surtout avec son fils qui faisait l’idiot, et les tentatives pour trouver le bon dosage des médicaments, et ses crises d’angoisse.

Au moins, il pouvait le remercier un peu en l’aidant pendant qu’il était là.

Il aida son jeune lui à se concentrer sur ses devoirs en utilisant les mêmes trucs que sa mère utilisait. Il mit de la musique en fond sonore, et toutes les quelques minutes, il changeait de place avec lui, ainsi Szczepan pouvait bouger, et au milieu de la leçon, il joua à un petit jeu mémoriel avec lui.

Stiles ne comprit que John les avait observés depuis le début, que quand arriva l’heure du coucher pour Szczepan. Quand John redescendit après s’être assuré que son fils se soit brossé les dents et soit bien couché, il fit un signe de tête à Stiles. « Tu es doué avec lui, » dit-il. Stiles sourit timidement.

Il resta debout encore plusieurs heures, essayant de se concentrer sur sa lecture, en buvant plusieurs tasses de café très fort. Et ça l’aidait, un peu, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit distrait et se retrouve en train de faire une liste recensant les moyens de remettre Derek, Paige, et leur romance digne d’être écrite dans les étoiles, sur les rails.

Ou plutôt leur romance éclairée par les rayons de la lune.

Il se sentait un peu coupable en faisant la liste ( _Parler avec Paige, voir où elle va pour y aller aussi, essayer de changer leurs places en classe, se fournir leurs emplois du temps pour ça, envoyer des mots à l’un et à l’autre pour qu’ils se rencontrent à la distillerie ?_ ) parce que Paige finirait par _mourir_ et que le _cœur_ de Derek allait être brisé, et il avait l’impression d’être celui qui allait tuer Paige, mais… Deaton avait raison.

Endommager la ligne temporelle risquerait de créer encore plus de dégâts. Stiles n’était qu’un ado. Alan Deaton et Talia Hale étaient des adultes. S’ils pensaient tous les deux que la ligne du temps devait rester intacte, ils devaient sûrement avoir raison. 

Stiles eut la vision de ses amis, à terre, ensanglantés, morts. Il se demanda comment ils se sentiraient s’ils savaient que Stiles aurait pu les sauver, mais qu’il ne l’avait pas fait. Puis il se demanda comment ils se sentiraient si en les sauvant, il condamnait le monde entier. Ils n’auraient jamais été d’accord.

Stiles devait remettre les choses à leurs places. Ce qui suivrait n’était pas de sa responsabilité.

Ouais, c’était bien la culpabilité qui était en train de lui dévorer l’estomac.

Il devait faire vite. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait avant que le sort ne le renvoie chez lui.

« Ok, gamin, tu as école demain, » dit John. Les yeux bouffis de Stiles lui jetèrent un regard avant de cligner, mais il reposa ses livres, et laissa John lui montrer la chambre d’ami et sa petite salle de bain communicante. « J’ai mis quelques-uns de mes vieux vêtements sur la commode, » dit John. « Ça sera surement un peu trop grand pour toi, mais ils sont trop petits pour mon vieux corps. » Il se tapota le torse.

« Vous êtes encore jeune, » dit automatiquement Stiles.

« Ha, tu essaies de m’amadouer, » dit John. « Je m’en souviendrais pour quand Szczepan sera ado. »

« J’ai l’impression que Szczepan sera redoutable quand il sera en âge de faire de l’esprit, » dit Stiles, grimaçant alors qu’il se souvenait de l’enfer qu’il avait fait vivre à son père.

John sourit piteusement. « Il y a des brosses à dents sous l’évier, des serviettes sur l’étagère, et j’ai remis les clés de la Jeep sur le crochet. » Il tapota le mur. « Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, hurle. Je travaille tôt demain, alors j’emmènerais Szczepan au Breakfast Club de l'Église à 7h. »

« Merci, » dit Stiles, et parce qu’il ne trouva pas d’autre mot pour exprimer ce qu’il pensait de la générosité de son père envers quelqu’un qui n’était qu’un étranger pour lui, il redit simplement, « Merci. »

John hocha brièvement la tête. « Bonne nuit, fiston. »

C’était juste un mot. Stiles savait que c’était comme ça qu’il appelait tous ceux qu’il suspectait, mais la vague d’amour qu’il ressentit pour cet homme à cet instant était presque palpable, et son père _manquait_ terriblement à Stiles. Son vrai père. Son père du futur, qui avait traversé l’enfer et avait continué d’avancer.

John ferma la porte, le laissant seul dans la chambre. Stiles compta les pas de John alors qu’il s’éloignait. « Bonne nuit, papa, » murmura-t-il avant de se préparer pour aller dormir.

**XX**

Fin du chapitre 4

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publié le 05 12 2014


	5. Le Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur : mirrokill
> 
> Traduction : phoenix8351
> 
> Correction : Toujours Bruniblondi lol

**XX**

Chapitre 5 – Le plan.

**XX**

Dès qu’il entendit John et le jeune Stiles partir, Stiles se leva et prépara la première partie de son plan.

La veille, Barbara avait mentionné qu’elle arrivait à 8h et qu’elle était toujours la première arrivée. Mais l’école ouvrait à partir de 7h pour ceux qui voulaient pratiquer, que ce soit de l’art, de la musique ou du sport. C’était comme ça depuis toujours. Il s’habilla avec les vêtements qui étaient vraiment trop grands, mais il n’avait pas le temps de s’en soucier pour l’instant.

La Jeep était garée dans l’allée. Stiles s’installa, démarra le moteur, et trouva une enveloppe marquée _Stiles_. Elle contenait plusieurs billets de 20 dollars et une note manuscrite disant _Pour l’essence et le déjeuner_. Son père était vraiment le _meilleur_.

Pendant un moment, il se demanda comment ça se passerait quand le sort se terminerait, est-ce qu’il retournerait au moment d’où il était parti ? Où est-ce que le temps écoulé dans le passé, s’écoulait aussi dans le futur ? Que penserait le John du futur s’il ne rentrait pas à la maison ?

Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il était 7h20, et il devait aller au bureau de l’administration.

C’était plus facile que ça ne l’était à son époque. Pas besoin de clé, Stiles força la serrure avec deux trombones, comme il avait appris à le faire avec les menottes de son père quand il avait treize ans. John l’avait menotté à son bureau pour l’obliger à finir ses devoirs (oui, Stiles était vraiment difficile à gérer). Il réussit à trouver l’emploi du temps de Paige dans le dossier musique, puis il trouva celui de Derek. Il en fit une copie grâce à la photocopieuse, qui était la même qu’à l’époque de Stiles, et qui avait aussi le même code pour faire des photocopies gratuites. Il sortait du bureau en se félicitant de sa réussite quand il rentra dans quelqu’un.

« Derek ! » Couina Stiles en fourrant les emplois du temps photocopiés dans sa poche. « Je ne t’avais pas vu, mon pote ! »

« Ça va devenir une habitude de ta part, » dit Derek avec une voix trainante, et il recula d’un pas pour regarder Stiles de la tête aux pieds.

Maintenant que Stiles savait que c’était Derek en plus jeune, il pouvait le voir. Il avait le même visage, les mêmes cheveux, la même aura menaçante. Il était juste _plus jeune_. « Je suis un vrai danger public, » admit Stiles, et il recommença à marcher. La cantine proposait peut-être des petits-déjeuners, il n’arrivait pas à se souvenir quand l’école avait instauré cela.

« Que faisais-tu ici ? » Demanda Derek, dont les yeux étaient fixés sur la poche de Stiles.

« J’ai oublié quelque chose hier pendant que je remplissais les papiers, » dit Stiles. « Je me suis dit que j’allais passer, voir si je le retrouvais. »

« Bien sûr, » dit Derek. Stiles jura dans sa tête. _Loup-garou_. Super. « Donc ça veut dire que tu connais mon nom, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais, » dit Stiles. « Paige me l’a dit. »

« Paige ? »

« La super fille avec le ‘violoncelle’, » dit Stiles, parce que c’était une excellente opportunité pour essayer de lui vendre les mérites de cette fille. « La fille courageuse qui était à cran hier soir ? Celle qui nous ademandé de faire moins de bruits ? Je suis retourné la voir pour m’excuser. »

Derek plissa le front. « Vraiment ? C’est elle qui aurait dû s’excuser. »

« Nous avons interrompu sa répétition de musique, » dit Stiles, et en profita pour rajouter une couche, « ce qui était vraiment dommage, parce qu’elle est incroyable. Tu devrais aller l’écouter. »

« Bien sûr, » dit encore Derek. Pff. Apparemment, Derek n’était pas devenu un homme de peu de mots seulement à cause de la souffrance éternelle qu’il ressentait. C’était aussi dans sa nature profonde. C’était toujours bon à savoir. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cette tête ? »

«  _Quelle_ tête ? »

« Le genre de tête qui me donne envie de te frapper, » expliqua Derek.

Stiles fixa Derek. « J’ai rencontré ta mère hier. Tu n’as pas hérité de sa brillante personnalité. »

Derek sourit. Stiles hésita à qualifier ce sourire de _lupin_ , même si c’était de circonstance. « J’ai hérité de son coup droit mortel. Tu veux voir ? »

« Déjà vu, merci, » marmonna Stiles, en serrant les dents, avant d’accélérer. La cantine était ouverte, mais il n’y avait pas beaucoup de choix. Il acheta une bouteille d’eau et une pomme avant d’aller s’installer à sa table habituelle. Derek s’assit en face de lui. « J’ai mémorisé le plan de l’école maintenant. Je n’ai plus besoin de quelqu’un pour m’escorter. »

« Evidemment, » dit Derek en ouvrant un carton de lait. « Mais nous avons le même premier cours. On peut aussi bien trainer ensemble. » Il sourit de façon innocente. « A moins que tu ais mieux à faire ? »

Stiles le fixa, et essaya de ne pas penser à quel point Derek était un sale con, quelque soit l’époque. Il couina, et courut jusqu’aux toilettes pour aplatir rapidement les emplois du temps. Il les mémorisa du mieux qu’il pu. Il avait réussi à s’éloigner de Derek pendant trois minutes complètes. Il se souvenait parfaitement bien de son emploi du temps personnel, Dieu merci, Barbara l’avait laissé garder les mêmes options.

Tous les trois n’avaient que quelques cours en commun, mais ils en avaient deux, rien que ce matin, français et biologie. Paige et Stiles avaient un cours en commun cet après-midi, il aurait une chance d’essayer de ramener Derek dans ses bonnes grâces. Stiles déchira les feuilles, jeta les morceaux dans la cuvette et tira la chasse à contrecœur. Il avait les infos qu’il voulait.

Derek était appuyé contre les lavabos quand Stiles sortit.

« Tu fais un peu flipper, » dit Stiles. « Est-ce que tu as écouté pendant que je me soulageais ? »

«  _Non_ , » dit Derek, mais une rougeur envahit son cou, et wow. Il mentait. Stiles allait pouvoir se moquer _indéfiniment_ de Derek quand il rentrerait à son époque.

Le cours de Français, ou comme Stiles l’appelait : _la première étape de mon super plan pour obliger Derek et Paige à vivre une romance éclairée par la lune_ , fut un désastre. Stiles réussit à piquer la trousse de Derek et à l’envoyer sous le bureau de Paige.

Quand Derek se mit à sa recherche, Stiles lui montra où elle était. Derek leva les yeux au ciel, et Stiles jura intérieurement de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt que son sauveur, lors de sa crise, faisait partie de la famille Hale. Il se pencha sous le bureau de Paige pour attraper sa trousse.

Le problème fut que ‘par accident’ Paige lui mit un coup de pied. Derek se redressa aussitôt, et il la traita de **_perdante_** à voix haute. Au moins il l’avait insulté en Français. Stiles essaya de ne pas se sentir impressionné.

«  **Monsieur** _Hale_ , » cria le prof.

«  **Excuse-moi, j’ai eu tort, »** murmura Derek à Paige d’une voix pleine de rancœur.

Paige sourit de façon déplaisante. «  **Je t’ordonne de me laisser tranquille**. »

* **En Français dans la version originale.**

Derek jeta sa trousse sur sa table en jetant un regard mauvais à la jeune fille.

« Tu devrais t’excuser correctement auprès d’elle, tout à l’heure, » lui suggéra Stiles dans un murmure.

Derek regarda Stiles comme s’il avait deux têtes, mais il était habitué à ce genre d’expression de la part de Derek, alors ça n’eut pas vraiment le résultat escompté.

Bon, sa première étape était un fiasco, mais il avait une chance de se rattraper en Biologie. Surtout quand il passa à côté du bureau du prof et vit qu’ils allaient travailler en binôme.

Puis Stiles remarqua le nom inscrit sur le bureau, et il faillit en pleurer.

Adrian Harris ? _Sérieux_? Les profs changeaient sans arrêt au lycée de Beacon Hills, sûrement à cause de toutes ses morts inexpliquées, mais Stiles devait vraiment supporter ce crétin ? _Harris_ était le seul prof qui allait survivre assez longtemps pour pouvoir torturer _l’âme_ de Stiles ?

Les voyages dans le temps étaient vraiment trop horribles.

Stiles connaissait son affaire –il l’avait déjà fait alors que les enjeux étaient autrement plus élevés- donc il réussit à tergiverser autour des tables pendant assez longtemps pour s’installer à côté d’une fille blonde et que la seule chaise disponible pour Derek soit celle à côté de Paige.

Stiles fit un mouvement de pompe avec son bras pour fêter sa victoire, et quand il leva les yeux… Il vit Derek qui s’installait à côté de lui, en souriant.

« Dieu merci, j’ai réussi à changer de table, » dit Derek. « Tu veux bien être mon binôme ? »

Stiles essaya de lui rendre son sourire. Derek allait finir par causer sa mort. Pour de vrai, si on considérait les tendances d’auto-sacrifice suicidaire du loup-garou grincheux dans le futur.

Eh merde. Ses _deux_ étapes avaient échoué. Il avait échoué avant même d’avoir commencé. Merde. Il allait détruire le futur. _Lui tout seul_. Bien joué, Stiles Stilinski, c’était un échec au moins digne d’un A.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » Demanda Stiles par habitude.

« Ton cœur bat _trop_ vite, » murmura Derek.

_Les loups-garous_ , pensa Stiles avec dérision pour la millionième fois. Mais il n’était pas supposé être au courant, alors Stiles pensa qu’il avait bien le droit de faire un peu chier Derek.

Il le paierait sûrement cher plus tard. Le Derek du futur avait l’air d’aimer planter ses dents dans la chair fraiche.

« Tu réussis à entendre mon _cœur_? » Dit Stiles, en essayant de ne pas montrer à Derek à quel point il s’amusait. Faire chier les loups-garous était super amusant, et il s’en sortait rarement facilement. Mais ça valait le coup, ça avait étéhilarant de faire croire à Isaac qu’il allait perdre ses cheveux.

Derek n’était pas doué pour mentir. Pendant un moment, sa panique fut évidente, puis il se pencha et posa deux doigts sur le cou de Stiles. « Ton pouls est ici, » dit la voix basse de Derek. Sans raison, ce dernier avait fermé les yeux. Ses doigts bougèrent un peu sur la peau douce du cou, et Stiles déglutit de nervosité. « Il bat vite. »

« Ouais, » dit Stiles. « Je ne suis pas très doué en biologie. » Les doigts de Derek étaient toujours sur son cou. La sensation était étrange. Comme si le corps de Stiles s’enflammait à cause de ce simple contact. Et les yeux de Derek restaient désespérément fermés.

Ça devait être à cause de ses interactions avec Derek dans le futur. Derek n’était jamais aussi proche et immobile en sa présence. D’habitude, Derek le poussait contre tout ce qui était à sa portée, et il grognait, et en général lui envoyait des regards menaçants de loin.

Si l’hypothèse de Stiles se rapprochait de celle de Deaton sur le voyage temporel, alors tout ça s’était déjà produit auparavant, donc ce qui se passait entre Stiles et Derek ne devait pas se finir bien ? Puisque Derek en venait à le balancer contre les murs et à lui exploser la tête dans son propre volant (oui, bon d’accord, celle-là, il l’avait mérité).

« Ton pouls continue d’accélérer, » dit Derek d’une voix encore plus basse qu’auparavant.

Stiles repensa à Derek lui disant : _c’était toi_ , d’une voix étranglée. Sur le moment, le ton de cette voix lui avait semblé _émerveillé_. Il baissa les yeux vers sa blessure en forme de _z_ à la main, et Derek baisa sa main pour la poser sur la blessure plutôt que sur son cou, ce qui lui permit de reprendre sa respiration.

Une partie de sa douleur disparu. Stiles aurait voulut lui dire de ne pas utiliser aussi facilement ses pouvoirs, mais Stiles n’était pas supposé connaitre l’existence des loups-garous, alors il adressa juste un sourire timide à Derek. Qui le regardait en souriant aussi.

L’attention qu’il lui portait était _étrange_ , et Stiles concentra son regard sur le devant de la classe, où Paige était assise, aussi raide que si elle était au garde-à-vous. Elle commença l’expérience quand M. Harris leur dit de le faire. Stiles commença à suivre les instructions par automatisme, son corps se souvenait de cette expérience.

M. Harris leur ordonna de changer de table, donc Stiles essaya d’échapper à Derek et de trouver un moyen pour qu’il se retrouve avec Paige, mais Derek avait d’autres plans de son côté. Quand Stiles s’assit à la prochaine table, Derek se glissa à côté de lui.

La première réaction de Stiles fut d’en rire, parce que c’était assez drôle. C’était le genre de cascade que Scott et lui faisait tout le temps. M. Harris n’avait rien vu, donc il en rit en silence, jusqu’au changement suivant, quand Derek _recommença_.

« Je pense que l’intérêt de cet exercice est de changer de binôme pour travailler avec d’autres personnes, » murmura Stiles à Derek, en augmentant la flamme du Bec Bunsen. « Tu ne penses pas que Paige serait une bonne partenaire de Bio ? Je suis sûr que vous pourriez avoir une bonne _alchimie_ tous les deux. »

« Non, pas du tout, » dit Derek, en prenant une pince. « Juste bio et physique. Elle suit le cours avancé de chimie. »

Stiles observa longuement Derek.

«  _Quoi ?_  » Demanda Derek.

« Encore heureux que tu es beau, » dit Stiles, avant de se remettre au travail en secouant la tête. « Tu ne trouves pas que _Paige_ est jolie ? »

Derek fit un bruit bizarre. « Je suppose, » dit-il. « Si tu aimes ce genre d’attitude hargneuse à en avoir mal au cul. »

« J’en suis fan, » dit Stiles, en mode auto-pilotage. Son cerveau lui montrait des visions du Derek du futur, qui était _vraiment_ hargneux à en avoir mal au cul avec Stiles (c’était une métaphore !), et il s’efforça d’arrêter d’y penser, parce que c’était juste la bizarre gentillesse de Derek envers lui qui lui embrouillait le cerveau. « Mais plus sérieusement… »

« Tu penses que je devrais me mettre en binôme avec… _Ça_? » Dit Derek, il utilisa sa pince pour désigner la table qui se trouvait deux rangées devant eux, où Paige faisait équipe avec le garçon-belette qui avait été grossier lors du premier jour de Stiles.

« Je pense que tu devrais, » dit Stiles.

Comme pour mettre un point à l’affirmation de Stiles, l’expérience menée par Paige et la belette prit _feu_.

« Je ne suis pas assez payé, » grogna Harris, avant d’éteindre le feu. Il garda un regard menaçant pendant tout ce temps. Stiles avait ricané en voyant l’exaspération du prof, et Harris avait grogné encore _plus fort_ , tout en lançant un regard noir et rancunier à Stiles, qui se demanda si c’était pour cette raison que le Harris de son époque le détestait, parce qu’un élève lui ressemblant avait rit de lui.

« Je pense que je suis plus en sécurité avec toi, » dit Derek en restant derrière Stiles, assez près pour que son souffle se perde dans les cheveux de l’hyperactif. Stiles frissonna, et mit cela sur le compte de ses sensations détraquées par le voyage dans le temps, et Derek continua de lui sourire pendant le reste de l’heure.

**XX**

Stiles avait passé deux cours sans Derek ou Paige à manipuler, donc quand l’heure du déjeuner sonna, il était assez agité. Il acheta deux gobelets de soda caféiné, en prétendant que le deuxième était pour un ami, mais il reçut quand même un regard désapprobateur du personnel de la cantine (à cause du sucre ou de la caféine, Stiles ne savait pas vraiment). Il prit le plat de viande non identifiée même si c’était sûrement humain (tellement de morts inexpliqués à Beacon Hills, _tellement_ ) et se dirigea vers une table à l’extérieur, parce qu’il _pensait_ se souvenir que Peter avait rapporté poétiquement qu’une brise agréable soufflait quand il avait parlé avec Derek dans le passé, donc Paige devait être à l’extérieur en train d’étudier.

Elle était là. Stiles serra un peu plus les poings sur son plateau et s’assit en face d’elle.

« Eh, salut, » dit Stiles avec un grand sourire.

Paige ne leva même pas les yeux de ses notes. « Laisse-moi tranquille. »

« Eh bien, _tu_ es vraiment la reine des bonnes manières, » ricana Stiles.

Paige soupira, et leva les yeux.  « Laisse-moi tranquille _s’il te plaît_. » Elle fit un geste de la main pour montrer son travail. « J’étudie. »

« Pendant le _déjeuner_  » répéta Stiles.

Paige leva les yeux au ciel de façon encore plus exagérée que Derek. Elle aurait vraiment _dû_ devenir une Hale, pensa Stiles. « Je travaille sur ma musique avant et après les cours. J’ai un travail à temps partiel. Le midi est le seul moment que j’ai. Je veux aller dans une bonne école de musique. J’ai besoin d’obtenir une bourse. En fait, j’ai besoin d’étudier et toi, tu dois _la fermer_. »

« Stiles. » Stiles soupira, et leva les yeux sur Derek qui était à quelques mètres de là, tenant son plateau, qui supportait un gros tas de glucide, encore plus de glucides, des protéines et du sucre. Maudit métabolisme de loup-garou. « Tu viens t’asseoir avec moi ? »

« Tu ne voudrais pas faire attendre Capitaine Parfait, » dit Paige, en retournant à son travail.

« Ooh Allez, » dit Stiles, mais elle l’ignora. Stiles savait d’expérience (Lydia) que s’il continuait, elle allait juste se braquer encore plus, alors il prit son plateau et s’installa à la table de Derek. « Tu n’as pas d’amis ? » demanda méchamment Stiles à Derek.

« Bien sûr que si, » dit Derek. « Ils sont à l’intérieur. Ils draguent les cheerleaders. »

« Tu ne veux pas draguer les cheerleaders ? » Stiles jeta un coup d’œil à Paige en réfléchissant. « Tu dois sûrement préférer les filles intelligentes, pas vrai ? »

« Je n’ai pas besoin d’apprendre à draguer, » dit Derek, et il sourit encore une fois à Stiles. Encore. Tous ces sourires allaient vraiment finir par le transformer en une grosse boule de nerfs. « J’ai juste à dire bonjour et tous les gars et les filles tombent à mes pieds. »

« J’en suis sûr, » ricana Stiles, en enfonçant violemment la paille dans son premier gobelet de soda. C’était vraiment injuste qu’ils ne vendent pas de café aux élèves.

« Personne ne craque sur _elle_ , » dit Derek en utilisant sa paille pour désigner Paige. « Elle n’en vaut pas la peine. Elle est un peu coincée. »

« Non, ce n’est pas vrai, » dit automatiquement Stiles. « Tu penses ça juste parce que tu es conditionné pour le faire. Parce que la culture scolaire à l’habitude d’étiqueter les musiciens comme étant des nerds, qui ne valent rien. Elle est sûrement plus intelligente que nous deux réunis. »

« Tu es plutôt intelligent, » dit Derek.

« Et tu n’as rien dans le crâne, on s’équilibre assez bien, » répondit Stiles.

Derek aboya un son, qui aurait même put passer pour un rire. « Rien que de l’air et de la guimauve à l’étage, » dit-il en tapant son doigt contre sa tempe. « C’est ce que dit toujours Laura. »

« Je l’ai rencontré, » raconta Stiles. « Elle a l’air sympa. »

« Comme un requin avant qu’il te morde, » dit Derek. « Alors combien de temps vas-tu rester en ville ? »

Stiles haussa les épaules et mordilla violemment sa paille pendant un moment, parce qu’il n’avait pas de réponse. « Je sais pas, » finit-il par répondre. « Je suppose que ça va dépendre. »

« De… ? »

« De ce qui m’amène ici, et de quand ça voudra bien me laisser partir, » dit sincèrement Stiles.

« Tu es vraiment énigmatique. »

Stiles rayonna. « Merci. L’intelligence est sexy, mec. Fais un câlin aux nerds. »

Derek le regarda bizarrement. « Peu importe. »

Stiles rigola. _Peu importe_. Derek Hale, venait de dire _Peu importe_. Comme un ado qui boude. En fait, c’était un ado boudeur.

En face de lui, Derek eut une expression blessée. « Qu’est-ce qui est si drôle ? »

« Rien, » dit Stiles, et Derek lui lança un regard soupçonneux. Ah oui. Détecteur surnaturel de mensonge sur patte. « C’est juste… bizarre de te voir comme ça… » Derek reprit son air blessé. Stiles fit marche arrière. « Je veux dire, tu me rappelles quelqu’un. Ouais, quelqu’un qui … Te ressemble beaucoup, mais il n’agirait jamais comme tu le fais. »

Derek émit un petit bruit étrange et prit un des quatre énormes sandwichs présents sur son plateau. Stiles lutta vaillamment contre le sentiment de jalousie qu’il eut, pendant un moment, à l’égard du métabolisme de loup-garou. « Tu en parles comme si tu aimais bien cette personne. Ça me va. »

« Comme si je l’ _aimai bien_  ? » Toussa Stiles, à l’idée de _bien aimé_ Derek Hale ? Le grincheux Grinch émotionnellement constipé du royaume des loups-garous ? Bon, il ne le détestait plus. Il ressentait de l’empathie pour Derek Hale. À cause de sa tristesse et de sa douleur causée par la perte de sa mère, il comprenait celle du Derek du futur. Il confierait sa vie à Derek sans hésiter, et l’avait d’ailleurs déjà fait. Il s’était sincèrement inquiété quand Derek avait disparu, puis avait risqué de subir sa colère en interrogeant Peter sur le passé de Derek derrière son dos. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu’il l’aimait bien ? « Je suppose, » dit Stiles en haussant les épaules. « C’est compliqué. »

« Comment est-ce que ça peut être compliqué ? Soit tu apprécies quelqu’un, soit tu ne l’apprécies pas. »

« Eh bien, » dit Stiles, « ça peut être compliqué de la même façon que ça l’est entre toi et Paige. Tu sembles la détester, mais je suis sûr que tu l’aimes bien quand même. »

Derek fit la grimace.

« Allons. Une violoncelliste canon, sexy et sarcastique, comment résister ? »

Derek rajouta un froncement de sourcils à son expression mécontente. Cela rappela le Derek du futur à Stiles.

« Quoi qu’il en soit, le gars dont je parlais, » dit Stiles, en faisant un mouvement avec son gobelet de soda. « Je le détestais, et ensuite… Je suppose que j’ai fini par le voir comme un être humain, ce qui est ironique parce que, … qu’importe. Il m’a balancé contre pas mal de trucs. Et en retour, j’ai été _vraiment_ chiant avec lui. »

« J’imagine assez bien, » dit Derek. Stiles lui tira la langue, et Derek baissa la tête avec un air timide. « Il te manque, » dit Derek en regardant le repas présent sur son plateau.

« D’une certaine façon, oui, » admit Stiles, puis il grimaça. Parce qu’il venait juste de dire à Derek Hale que _Derek Hale lui manquait_.

Derek n’allait jamais le laisser oublier ça.

Ils finirent leurs repas en silence, mais ce n’était pas désagréable. C’était étrangement agréable. Le prochain cours de Stiles était Anglais, avec Derek, mais sans Paige. Il était en train de penser qu’il pourrait peut-être changer l’avis de Derek sur le violoncelle, mais toutes ses pensées s’envolèrent quand le cours commença, et qu’il était _complètement perdu_.

Le cours était sur ‘ _The Crucible_ ’, mais à l’époque de Stiles, ils ne l’avaient pas encore commencé. Le livre était sur la liste, bien sûr, mais après l’étude de ‘ _Heart of Darkness_ ’. Les questions jaillissaient et Stiles n’en comprenait même pas la moitié. Même s’il était nouveau, le prof lui cria dessus quand il ne sut pas répondre à la première question.

« Je vais l’aider à se mettre au niveau, » offrit Derek, coupant efficacement le sermon du prof. Stiles s’affaissa sur sa chaise et passa l’heure à essayer de ne pas mourir d’humiliation.

Stiles remballait ses affaires rapidement, espérant pouvoir atteindre son cours de maths sans humiliation supplémentaires quand Derek se tourna vers lui.

« À quel point es-tu largué ? »

« Ma classe en était à ‘ _Heart of Darkness’_ , » dit Stiles. « Tu sais. Les narrateurs non-fiables. La noirceur des hommes. Sans sorcières. »

« Je m’en sors bien avec ce livre, » dit Derek. « Viens chez moi pour le repas ce soir. 18h. Nous habitons dans la réserve, ton oncle connait le chemin. Je dirais à ma mère que tu viens, et si tu ne viens pas, elle le prendra comme une offense personnelle. Une insulte à la façon dont elle tient sa maison. »

Stiles l’observa fixement, mais c’était une autre occasion de lui parler des bons côtés de Paige, donc il ne pouvait pas refuser.

En plus, c’était une bonne opportunité pour essayer de comprendre un peu mieux l’énigme que représentait Derek Hale. De voir la famille qu’il avait perdue. Ça se passerait peut-être un peu mieux s’il avait quelqu’un pour comprendre exactement l’étendue de sa perte.

« Bien sûr, » dit Stiles. « Je viendrais. »

Derek sourit _encore_ et partit avant que Stiles puisse changer d’avis.

C’était sans doute une idée complètement stupide, réalisa Stiles en arrivant en maths. Barbara l’avait changé de classe pour qu’il ne soit plus avec la belette, et Paige suivait aussi ce cours, donc Stiles devrait se concentrer sur son projet, mais il n’arrivait pas à rassembler ses idées. Il essaya de compter ses respirations pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits. Encore heureux qu’il trouvait les maths faciles. Il fit les exercices donnés par le prof sans même y réfléchir, et ce n’est quand arrivant à la fin du dernier qu’il remarqua que Paige était assise à côté de lui. Elle lisait ce qu’il avait fait et avait l’air intriguée.

« Tu es doué, » dit-elle. Stiles sourit, surpris par le compliment, mais Paige se retourna avant qu’il puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Du genre ‘ _tu savais que Derek Hale aussi est très doué en math_!’. Il avait tant de magnifiques plans pour les mettre ensemble, c’était vraiment une honte de voir la façon dont toutes ses tentatives avaient été contrecarrées.

En sortant de la salle à la fin du cours, il vit Paige qui restait en retrait pour discuter avec des autres filles, alors il s’agenouilla comme pour refaire ses lacets.

«  _Tout le monde_ va voir ‘ _Benjamin Gates_ ’ parce qu’il est en avant-première, mais ça ne me dit rien. Je voulais aller voir ‘ _Notre Musique_ ’ sur Dante. » Dit Paige. « Ce n’est pas grave si vous deux ne pouvez pas venir. J’irais toute seule. »

« On a déjà prévu la séance avec Dale et Anders pour aller voir ‘ _Benjamin Gates_ ’ », dit une des autres filles d’une voix désolée. « Dale est limite amoureux de Nicolas Cage, je dois lui montrer ce qu’il risque de manquer, tu comprends ? »

« C’est bon. Je vous verrais devant le ciné avant le début du film, » dit Paige. « J’y serais vers 19h, demain ? »

Stiles attendit que les filles partent, et fit une petite danse de la victoire.

Il aurait sûrement dû attendre que le prof soit aussi parti mais bon, ce n’était pas grave. Stiles sourit au prof, et sortit de la salle.

Il avait trouvé un endroit _génial_ pour mettre Derek et Paige ensemble, et ce soir, il aurait l’opportunité de convaincre Derek qu’il fallait _absolument_ qu’ils aillent voir un film demain soir.

Stiles sifflotait en se dirigeant vers la Jeep quand il vit un papier sous l’essuie-glace.

« 18h. Sois là. DH. »

**XX**

Fin du chapitre 5

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publié le 07 12 2014


	6. Rencontre avec la famille Hale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur : mirrokill
> 
> Traduction : phoenix8351
> 
> Correction : bruniblondi
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**XX**

Chapitre 6 – Rencontre avec la famille Hale.

**XX**

**

Incroyable. Même par _écrit_ , Derek était concis.

Stiles réfléchit à quelques arguments pour persuader John de le laisser aller chez les Hale, mais ils furent inutiles car il trouva un mot sur le frigo en arrivant.

Petit Stiles était chez la baby-sitter (la même que celle des McCall, et pourtant il n’avait jamais vu Scott là-bas), son père devait rester tard au travail, donc Stiles devait se débrouiller tout seul. Il y avait une pile de papiers sur la table de la cuisine, Stiles y jeta un coup d’œil, c’était tous les documents dont il avait besoin pour rendre sa couverture crédible.

Talia Hale ou Deaton devaient avoir de sacrés contacts, car même Stiles aurait presque croire à cette histoire. C’était ça, ou il avait _vraiment_ un cousin qui vivait avec un oncle violent.

Stiles avait presque envie d’oublier l’invitation de Derek, surtout quand il vit la pizza dans le congélateur que John avait dû acheter spécialement pour lui car son père ne faisait ce genre de chose que quand il avait des invités, mais il était curieux, et c’était une bonne occasion de remettre la ligne temporelle à sa place.

«  _Suis à la maison des Hale_ , » écrit Stiles en bas du mot. «  _J’ai été invité pour le repas :D et pour m’aider avec mes devoirs !! D: À tout à l’heure !_  » Il fit une pause, puis se souvint que le sort pouvait se finir à n’importe quel moment, et il ne voulait rien regretter. «  _Avec tout mon amour, Stiles_. » Écrivit-il à la fin.

Même si ça se passait mal, et que Deaton avait tort sur le fait que le sort le renvoie chez lui, son père connaîtrait au moins _cette_ vérité.

Il marcha jusqu’à la maison Hale avant même de s’en rendre compte. L’air frais l’aida à clarifier ses pensées, et en plus, cela lui permit d’être à l’heure, et non pas horriblement en avance.

Il n’y avait aucun mot pour décrire la sensation bizarre que ça lui faisait de voir la maison des Hale intacte au lieu d’une ruine carbonisée. Stiles monta les marches du porche et regarda la porte en commençant à paniquer. Est-ce qu’il aurait dû amener des fleurs pour Talia ? Est-ce qu’il devrait vraiment se balader dans une maison pleine de loups-garous ? Stiles savait qu’il y avait aussi des humains, mais il avait l’impression d’entrer volontairement dans l’antre du lion. Enfin, plutôt l’antre du loup. Ha. _L’antre_. Il jeta encore un coup d’œil à la porte. Peut-être qu’il devrait revenir plus tard.

La porte s’ouvrit juste au moment où il faisait un pas en arrière.

Laura le regardait de l’intérieur de la maison. « Entre, loser, » gazouilla-t-elle avant d’attraper le col de sa chemise pour lui faire passer la porte. « Je te fais faire la visite rapide. Derek est encore en train de se _préparer_. » Elle lui tapa dans l’épaule et Stiles sentit son parfum, eau de rose et vanille. Cette odeur était beaucoup mieux que celle qu’il avait sentie dans le futur. Quand elle était _morte_.

De l’eau commença à apparaitre dans ses yeux, mais il cligna et se reprit. Ce n’était pas son rôle de sauver Laura, même si l’envie de le faire le brûlait de l’intérieur. Deaton et Talia étaient plus âgés que lui, et avaient plus de connaissance et d’expérience en ce qui concernait le surnaturel. S’ils disaient que les voyages dans le temps ne faisaient qu’empirer les choses, ils devaient avoir raison.

Cela n’empêcha pas son cœur de se serrer quand Laura lui montra le rez-de-chaussée, et qu’il vit tous les signes de _vie_ qui égayaient la maison. Les couleurs vives, et les peintures, et les déchets quotidiens qu’une famille de onze personnes ne pouvait dissimuler.

« C’est le salon, » présenta Laura, et Stiles essaya de ne pas se souvenir de la fois où il avait tenu Scott pendant que Derek brûlait sa peau pour faire cet horrible tatouage. « Celui qui rôde dans son coin, c’est mon oncle Peter. »

Un Peter beaucoup plus jeune leva les yeux du fauteuil où il était assis, les regarda avec une expression hargneuse avant de replonger dans son livre.

« Il est resté assis là depuis tellement longtemps que je pense qu’il est en train de se décomposer, » dit Laura dans un murmure.

« Tu es nulle, » dit Peter, sans les regarder.

« Mords-moi, » chantonna Laura, et Stiles essaya de ne pas frémir. Elle montra la cuisine à Stiles. Eric Hale –leur père humain, apparemment- était en train de préparer le repas, alors que Talia était assise dans un coin et lui donnait des instructions. Puis elle lui montra le jardin, où plusieurs silhouettes couraient, criaient en jouant, puis elle le laissa dans l’entrée en bas des escaliers. « Reste là. Je vais chercher Derek. »

Laura grimpa rapidement les marches, et Stiles ne regarda presque pas ses fesses cette fois.

Mince, les Hale étaient vraiment bien pourvus en ce qui concernait l’arrière-train.

« Salut ! »

Stiles aurait surement dut faire un quart de cercle vers la droite, mais ça aurait été la solution de facilité, donc il fit trois quart de cercle (ce qui lui donna le tournis) vers la gauche pour trouver la personne qui venait de lui parler.

C’était une petite fille, avec de longs cheveux bruns, qui portait l’uniforme de l’école élémentaire de Beacon Hills. Il y avait quelque chose de familier dans l’expression soupçonneuse de son visage. Elle lui était plus familière que ne l‘avait été Eric Hale. Cette impression de familiarité venait d’autre chose qu’une simple ressemblance génétique.

_Cora_. C’était Cora. Stiles sourit et il n’eut pas besoin de faire semblant. C’était agréable de voir quelqu’un qu’on arrivait à reconnaitre. « Salut, » dit Stiles.

Cora tenta de sourire. « Tu es le petit-ami de Derek ? »

« Quoi ? » Stiles la fixa. «  _Non_. Seigneur, Cora. Non. Je suis Stiles Stilinski. Un _ami_. »

Cora hocha la tête, montrant qu’elle acceptait cette réponse. Puis elle fronça les sourcils. « Comment est-ce que tu connais mon nom ? »

Oh, pensa Stiles. _Merde_. « Euh, » commença Stiles.

« Je lui ai montré une photo de famille tout à l’heure, » annonça fraichement la voix de Talia derrière lui. Stiles lui fit une petite grimace d’excuse. « Pourquoi n’irais-tu pas rassembler tes cousins pour leur dire que nous mangeons dans 1/2h ? »

« Ok, maman, » dit Cora, avant de courir à l’arrière de la maison en criant. Stiles la regarda partir, digérant le fait qu’elle avait l’air d’être joyeuse et extravertie. Dans le futur, Cora était un paquet de rage et de fureur.

« Je suis contente de voir que vous semblez connaitre ma famille à votre époque, » dit Talia.

Stiles se tourna vers elle, mais c’était trop dur de la regarder, debout dans sa maison avec sa famille, avec la tête haute, et il ne pouvait pas la regarder. C’était trop dur de savoir qu’elle allait brûler dans cette maison. Son cœur rata quelques battements, et il lui lança un regard désespéré, parce qu’il devait lui dire, la ligne temporelle n’en serait pas si affectée que ça, pas vrai ?

« Quoi que tu veuilles me dire, » lui dit Talia, sa voix grondant presque avec le pouvoir à sa disposition. « Quoiqu’il nous arrive, tu pourrais rendre les choses _pires._ Est-ce que c’est ce que tu veux ? »

Stiles la regarda, pensa au visage brûlé de Peter, et aux yeux morts de Laura. « Non, » dit Stiles, parce Derek aurait pu y passer, et Cora aussi. Et _Scott_.

Talia le regarda, et son expression devint triste, si douloureuse, que c’était presque comme si elle savait. Comme si elle pouvait lire sur le visage de Stiles qu’une tragédie attendait sa famille, et qu’elle ne pourrait rien faire pour l’éviter. Pas sans risquer de faire encore plus de dégâts. Elle se rapprocha, et mit une main sur la joue de Stiles.

« Au moins, de là où tu viens, tu connais ma fille, » dit Talia. « Ça me suffit. »

« Merci pour la paperasse, » laissa échapper Stiles, en espérant (c’était 50/50, après tout) et le hochement de tête de Talia suffit pour le confirmer.

« Eh, Stiles. » Stiles et Talia levèrent la tête pour voir Derek en haut de l’escalier. « Tu veux monter pour réviser en haut ? »

« Laisse la porte ouverte, chéri, » lui dit Talia. Stiles essaya de ne pas rougir en comprenant, parce que c’était le genre de règle que les parents imposaient pour les visites des petits-amis, pas pour un copain de classe.

Elle voulait peut-être juste garder une oreille ouverte, pour être sûre que Stiles ne dirait rien de compromettant pour la ligne temporelle.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel de façon exagérée. « Ok, maman. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils en le voyant rouler des yeux. « Certaines choses ne changeront jamais, » marmonna Stiles, avant de grimper les escaliers. Talia rigola avant de repartir dans la cuisine.

Derek jeta un regard méfiant à Stiles. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Je parle, » dit Stiles en réfléchissant à un mensonge qui pourrait passer pour la vérité, « des devoirs, ça craint. »

« Ouais, » confirma Derek. « Allons-y. » Il fit un geste de tête vers l’étage, et monta sans vérifier si Stiles le suivait.

Il n’avait pas besoin de vérifier. La curiosité de Stiles était à son point culminant. C’était une bonne chose que Stiles ait toujours préféré les chiens.

Etant donné son mode de vie spartiate au loft, la chambre de Derek était étonnante. Elle était encombrée. Sur un mur, il y avait des étagères du sol au plafond, toutes remplies à craquer de livres. Il n’y avait presque pas de place libre sur le grand bureau. Au centre de la pièce, il y avait un grand lit aux draps verts (et non noirs, comme Stiles les auraient imaginés). Il y avait des tas de trucs qui trainaient aux pieds des murs. Ça ressemblait un peu à la chambre de Scott, il y avait une guitare appuyée contre le bureau, des posters de basket et de groupes de rock sur tous les murs. Il y avait un grand espace vide au milieu de la pièce, où un tapis moelleux recouvrait le sol. Stiles s’assit sur le tapis, avec son dos appuyé contre le lit.

« Jolie piaule, » complimenta Stiles. « J’aime beaucoup ce que tu en as fait. »

« Je sais que c’est un peu le bordel. Maman dit toujours qu’elle a l’impression qu’une bombe vient d’exploser. »

Stiles essaya de ne pas gémir. Ce n’était pas vraiment une bombe qui allait détruire la maison, mais le résultat serait le même. Heureusement, Derek ne le regardait pas à ce moment-là.

« Tu veux que je mette de la musique pendant qu’on bosse ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit Stiles, en se redressant pour voir Derek fouiller dans une pile de CDs. « Qu’est-ce que tu as ? »

« Tu écoutes quel genre de musique ? »

Stiles y réfléchit, vit une possibilité et se lança. « Les musiques où il y a du violoncelle bougent pas mal, » déclara-t-il. « Tu ne trouves pas ? »

Derek fronça les sourcils. « Non. »

« Et voilà, tu me rappelles encore ce gars que je connais, » dit Stiles, en désignant le visage de Derek.

Derek fronça encore plus les sourcils. « Je n’aime pas ce gars. »

Stiles rigola. L’ironie de la situation allait finir pas le tuer. « Je lui dirais quand je rentrerais chez moi. »

Le froncement de sourcils de Derek n’avait plus l’air de vouloir disparaitre. Oh. C’était peut-être Stiles qui avait provoqué l’apparition permanente de cette expression sur le visage de Derek. Euh. « Ça serait mieux si je te faisais penser à moi, » grommela-t-il avant de retourner à sa pile de CDs, alors que son cou rougissait. « Tu aimes le rock, l’indie ? »

Stiles essaya de penser à ce qu’il aimait et qui datait de 2004. « Ouais. Tu as Switchoot ? Five For Fighting ? 3 Doors Down ? » Il eut un petit sourire malicieux. « Nickelback ? »

« J’étais sur le point de dire que tu avais bon goût en musique avant que tu dises le dernier nom, » dit Derek, et il glissa un CD dans le lecteur. Il joua avec les boutons pour baisser le volume afin que la musique ne les dérange pas. «  _We were meant to live for so much more (Nous étions faits pour vivre tellement plus)_ , » sortit des hauts parleurs, et Stiles essaya de ne pas tressaillir.

Derek lança un truc sur Stiles, qui eut juste le temps de tendre les mains. Le livre, que Derek venait de jeter, rebondit sur les mains de Stiles et atterrit sur le tapis.

«  _On ne jette rien sur les invités_ , » couina Stiles, et choisit la seule revanche qu’il pouvait se permettre. « Tu as été élevé par des _loups_ ou quoi ? »

Derek se mit à tousser. C’était _génial_.

« Ça va là-haut ? » Demanda Stiles.

« Mettons-nous au boulot, ok ? » Bouda Derek, en se laissant tomber sur le tapis à côté de Stiles. Il s’était assis très près, ce qui était bizarre, vu qu’il y avait largement la place, mais peut-être que sa vue était mauvaise et qu’il devait se mettre plus près s’il partageait un livre pour deux.

Derek lui fit un résumé du livre et des personnages, c’était mieux que Cliff Notes (résumés en ligne faits par des étudiants) parce que Derek y ajoutait ses impressions, et rigolait à chaque fois que Stiles poussait un couinement outragé à cause d’un comportement décrit dans le livre.

« Donc _n’importe_ quelle femme qui découvrait que son mari avait une aventure pouvait… Accuser la maîtresse de sorcellerie pour se venger ? » Stiles secoua la tête. « Mec. Est-ce que tu penses que ça marchait aussi dans l’autre sens ? Avec la maîtresse qui voulait se débarrasser de la femme ? »

« Probablement, » dit Derek. « Enfin, si les sorcières existaient. »

Stiles ricana, parce que même s’il n’avait jamais trouvé de preuves concrètes, si les sorts et les druides existaient, ce serait logique que les sorcières existent aussi. « Ça ne me surprendrait pas. »

Derek le regarda bizarrement, ses yeux parcouraient le visage de Stiles comme pour trouver une réponse à une question qu’il n’aurait pas encore posée.

« Elles existent déjà, » dit Stiles. « Les Wicca. Les païens. Pas de jugements, mec. Aime et respecte toutes les religions. »

« C’est déjà une lecture trop littérale du livre, » dit Derek en désignant le livre. « En fait, c’est une allégorie du Maccarthysme, car… »

« Oh, les deux losers que vous êtes parlent vraiment de trucs d’intellos ? » Demanda Laura du couloir en passant la tête par la porte. Elle renifla de façon exagérée. « Je t’amènerais un désodorisant tout à l’heure, Der. Ta chambre pue autant que mes vieilles chaussettes. »

« Tu es adorable, » dit Derek. « Attends. J’ai dit adorable ? Je voulais dire dérangée. »

Laura ricana. « C’était nul. Ça ne sert à rien d’essayer de répondre. Maman a dit que le repas était prêt. Ramène ton mignon petit cul en bas. »

« Est-ce que ta sœur vient de dire que tu as un mignon petit cul ? » Demanda Stiles.

« Comme si tu pouvais dire le contraire, » dit Laura en s’éloignant. « Je vous ai observé à l’école, et je t’ai vu le mater. »

Stiles en resta bouche bée, il bafouilla et fit de son mieux pour ne pas regarder Derek. Celui-ci se contenta d’en rire, puis il se remit debout et tendit une main vers Stiles.

« Un coup de main ? » Proposa Derek.

Stiles regarda la main, forte et tentante, puis il secoua la tête. « C’est bon. » Derek retira sa main, croisa les bras sur son torse, (une position que le Derek du futur prenait régulièrement) et regarda Stiles gigoter pour se remettre sur ses pieds. Stiles plissa le front en remettant de l’ordre dans ses vêtements. Il n’était tombé qu’une seule fois, Derek ne devrait pas avoir l’air aussi arrogant. Stiles lui lança un regard noir, et les joues de Derek virèrent au rouge pendant un moment, alors Stiles regarda vers le bas. Oh, mince. Le jean prêté par son père était bien trop grand, et il était descendu, dévoilant les os de ses hanches sous le bas de chemise.

Il releva le jean, pour essayer de préserver sa dignité autant que possible, mais c’était probablement une cause perdue.

« Je n’ai pas pris beaucoup de vêtements quand je suis parti de chez moi, » dit Stiles, ce qui n’était pas vraiment un mensonge. « L’adjoint Stilinski m’en a prêté, mais… On ne fait pas vraiment la même taille. »

« Non, » dit Derek, son regard parcourant le corps de Stiles, comme s’il l’évaluait. Stiles remua un peu sous le regard insistant. Derek s’avança dans l’espace personnel de Stiles, et posa la main sur le flanc de Stiles, poussant un peu le tissu dans le mouvement. « Tu es plus musclé que ce qu’on dirait à première vue. »

« Je suis svelte mais aussi robuste, » dit Stiles. « C’est l’entrainement pour le Crosse. »

« Hm. » Derek pencha sa tête sur le côté et déplaça sa main, étendant les doigts comme pour former une étoile sur l’estomac de Stiles. Stiles baissa les yeux sur la main de Derek, et son estomac se serra étrangement. Derek était encore jeune. La main du futur Derek aurait complètement recouvert cette zone. La main de Derek était chaude, forte, et ce contact commençait à donner des vertiges à Stiles.

« On devrait descendre, » laissa échapper Stiles. « Ça serait malpoli d’arriver en retard. »

« Ouais, » dit Derek en reculant, emportant sa main avec lui. « Je vais te montrer où est le lavabo pour te laver les mains. »

Le contraste entre la salle de bains blanche et lumineuse, et le squelette carbonisé que cet endroit allait devenir donnait l’impression qu’il s’agissait de deux maisons complètement différentes. Une fois sortis de la salle de bains, Derek accompagna Stiles au rez-de-chaussée pour le présenter à toute la famille, alors que Stiles s’efforçait de ne pas penser à ce qui allait leur arriver.

Cora avait dit que _perdre un membre de la meute était comme se faire amputer_. Quand sa mère était morte, il avait eu l’impression que le monde entier disparaissait, alors il ne pouvait imaginer ce que ça devait être d’en perdre autant d’un seul coup.

Talia était plus que juste la mère de Derek, elle était l’ _Alpha_ , et ça se voyait… Ça ne concernait pas que ses enfants, tout le monde à table la traitait avec déférence, naturellement et facilement. Ça se voyait qu’ils appartenaient tous à la même famille.

Il y avait Eric, le père de Derek, que Stiles avait vu dans la cuisine lors de la visite. Peter, qui n’était pas le seul oncle à table, il y avait aussi un oncle Andrew, qui se repérait facilement, car c’était le seul à ne pas être brun. Il avait des cheveux blond foncé et Stiles pensa qu’il devait être humain. C’était un oncle par alliance, il était marié à une des sœurs de Talia, Kharis. Apparemment, la tante Euphy était à son travail. Peter était assis à côté de Kharis et ils se querellaient un peu comme savent le faire les frères et sœurs. Eric avait dû prendre le nom de Talia, et Andrew, celui de Kharis, car ils s’appelaient tous Hale. Il y avait deux cousins, Jason et Pan, qui avait l’air légèrement plus jeune que Derek et Peter. Il connaissait déjà Laura, et Cora, et il rencontra Nick, le plus jeune. Lui et Cora avaient l’air de s’entendre comme des larrons de foire.

Eric avait préparé beaucoup de plats qui recouvraient le milieu de la table, chacun pouvait se servir de ce qu’il voulait. Stiles ne fut même pas surpris par la quantité de nourriture, il connaissait bien le métabolisme des loups-garous.

L’ambiance était agréable. D’habitude, Stiles se sentait intimidé en présence d’un grand nombre de personnes, et en venait souvent à agir stupidement pour cacher sa nervosité, mais là ça allait.

Avec cette _meute_.

Cette meute qui allait _mourir_.

Le seul moyen qu’il trouva pour faire bonne figure, fut de se plonger dans la conversation sur ‘ _The Crucible’_ avec Derek, qui s’était rapproché de lui. Un des points négatifs d’avoir une famille si nombreuse, était le manque de place, en plus du fait _d’avoir beaucoup de monde à perdre_.

« Je n’aime vraiment pas ce concept de chasse aux sorcières, » dit Stiles, en prenant un peu de pâtes au poulet (il voulait la recette) avec sa fourchette. « Disons que les sorcières existent, ok ? En théorie. Quels seraient les risques qu’elles soient absolument toutes dangereuses ? »

« Tout pouvoir a une raison d’exister, » dit Derek après avoir avalé poliment sa bouchée. « Mais les gens ont peur des pouvoirs qu’ils ne peuvent comprendre, ni contrôler. »

« Quand même, » dit un Stiles pensif, « Il devrait y avoir un système en place. Si une sorcière ne fait de mal à personne, elle ne devrait pas être brûlée ou quoi que ce soit d’autre. »

« Oh, il est bon, il faudra le garder, » dit Laura, en souriant de l’autre côté de la table.

« Je ne sais pas, ça me semble un peu naïf, » dit Peter d’une voix bourrue. Il regarda Stiles comme s’il était une mauvaise herbe à arracher. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il le regardait comme ça. Le manque de réaction de Stiles devait le rendre cinglé.

« Naïf ? D’avoir la foi que tous les gens ne sont pas foncièrement mauvais ? » Questionna Stiles.

« Il y aura toujours des nuances de gris, » dit Peter, en se redressant sur sa chaise.

Stiles ricana. « Environ cinquante. » Oh, mince, c’était beaucoup trop tôt pour ce genre de blague.

« Les gens sont paranoïaques, » dit Peter. « Ce n’est qu’une question de temps avant que les gens normaux pensent que les sorcières vont leur jeter un sort avec leur magie. Les _gens_ normaux penseront que les sorcières ne peuvent _pas s’en empêcher_. C’est dans leur nature. Et c’est dans la nature humaine de détruire ce qu’ils ne comprennent pas. Dis-moi, Stiles, penses-tu que tu pourrais vivre avec une bombe à retardement ? »

_C’est déjà ce que je fais_ , pensa Stiles, en lui lançant un regard calme. _Je sais que tu prépares quelque chose dans le futur. Je ne sais pas_ ce que c’est _, pas encore, mais tu prépares_ un truc _, et je ne pourrais pas me débarrasser de toi avant que tu ne révèles tes intentions._

Peter lui renvoya son regard, et poussa un petit grognement du fond de sa gorge, en montrant ses dents. C’était peut-être juste l’imagination de Stiles, mais il en doutait, les dents de Peter s’étaient un peu allongées.

« Peter, ça suffit, » dit Talia, en lançant un regard sec à son frère. « Sors de table et va nous rechercher de l’eau. »

« Je ne pourrais pas tout porter tout seul, » grogna Peter. « Est-ce que tu crois que ton _invité_ pourrait m’aider, Derek ? »

« Je vais le faire, » dit aussitôt Derek pour se porter volontaire. Il se leva de sa chaise et envoya un regard noir à son oncle.

« Comme tu veux, » dit Peter, en lançant un bref coup d’œil à Stiles avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Ils commencèrent à se disputer dès qu’il poussa violemment les portes de la cuisine, se querellant d’une voix qu’ils _pensaient_ suffisamment basse pour ne pas être entendue, mais un silence gêné s’était installé autour de la table et une voix résonna jusqu’à eux à travers les battants qui se refermaient.

«  _C’est mignon que tu te sois fait un ami, mais il te haïra quand il découvrira ton petit… Secret à fourrure,_  »

« Derek fait une obsession assez embarrassante sur les bébés lapins, » ajouta rapidement Laura. « Il en est complètement gaga. »

« Je comprends, » dit Stiles en acquiesçant avec sagesse. « Perso, je suis un fan des pandas roux. »

« J’aime les fennecs, » annonça Cora, et le silence gêné fut remplacé par une discussion amicale sur les différents animaux. Stiles fut assez gentil pour ne pas citer les loups, même si le petit Nick _insistait lourdement_ sur le fait que son animal préféré était, _Le_ _Loup Noir, Maman. Le Loup Noir est le meilleur de tous._

Pour Stiles, ça ressemblait beaucoup à de la flatterie. Nick voulait obtenir quelque chose de sa mère. Et si Talia Hale ressemblait un peu au Shérif, alors Nick finirait… Probablement par avoir ce qu’il voulait.

Derek et Peter revinrent, portant un grand nombre de verres, comme s’il s’agissait d’une compétition. C’en était probablement une. Peter renversa de l’eau sur Stiles et s’excusa de façon peu sincère.

« Pas de souci, » dit Stiles en souriant. Peter grogna. Les sourires rendaient ce gars _cinglé_. C’était une des réponses préférées de Stiles dans ce genre de cas.

« Alors, Stiles, parle-nous un peu de toi, » dit Talia d’une voix forte. Elle lança un regard contemplatif à Peter avec une lueur dans le regard. Stiles fronça les sourcils en la regardant, elle hocha la tête. Elle ne dit rien, mais Stiles avait compris… Elle lui donnait la permission.

« Je viens d’une ville qui ressemble beaucoup à celle-ci, » dit Stiles. Ce n’était pas un mensonge. Le Beacon Hills du futur n’était pas identique, mais pas si différent que ça. « Mon père est le Shérif. Je joue au jeu de Crosse… »

« Tu devrais changer pour un jeu plus intéressant, » dit Derek.

« Quelle merde, le jeu de Crosse, » confirma Peter.

« Peter, » dit Talia d’une voix peinée. « Ne jure pas à table. Que penses-tu que maman t’aurait dit ? »

« Que je devrais enrichir mon vocabulaire, » dit Peter. « Et rajouter _putain_ pour remuer le tout. Le jeu de Crosse est une putain de merde. »

« C’est quoi putain ? » Demanda Cora en écarquillant les yeux.

Stiles réussit à ne pas rire. Derek n’eut pas cette chance. Il posa une main chaude et forte sur la cuisse de Stiles, et ce dernier put sentir les soubresauts du rire qui parcourait le corps de Derek.

« C’est ma cuisse, pas la tienne, » dit doucement Stiles.

Derek enleva sa main. « Désolé. Je me suis trompé. »

De l’autre côté de la table, Laura avait l’air incroyablement amusée.

« Jason, Pan, Cora, Nick… Pourquoi n’iriez-vous pas finir vos assiettes devant la télé ? » Dit Talia, énonçant sa phrase comme une suggestion, mais l’ordre était clair à cause de la puissance de sa voix. Les quatre prirent leurs assiettes, en levant les yeux au ciel de façon parfaitement synchrone.

« Une putain est une femme avec qui on a des relations sexuelles. » Dit Peter alors qu’ils lui tournaient le dos.

« Beeeeurk, » dirent Cora et Nick alors que Jason et Pan ricanaient, en guidant leurs jeunes cousins dans le salon.

«  _Merci_ , Peter, » dit Talia.

Peter sourit avec la bouche pleine.

« Que disais-tu Stiles ? »

« Oh, » dit Stiles, en avalant une bouchée de nourriture. « Je ne suis pas là pour longtemps. Je ne fais que passer. Oh, et mon meilleur ami… »

« Tu as un meilleur ami ? » Demanda Derek, d’une voix un peu blessée.

« Ouais, Scotty, » dit Stiles. « C’est aussi un loup-garou. »

Stiles reprit calmement une bouchée de nourriture, et Talia cacha son sourire derrière sa fourchette pleine, alors que les autres intégraient l’information.

« Oh mon _Dieu_ , » hurla Laura. « Il est au courant ? Alors que ça fait _une heure_ qu’on joue à la gentille petite famille humaine ? » Elle repoussa ses couverts sur le côté, et sortit ses griffes pour attaquer les travers qu’elle avait dans son assiette.

« Ça ne veut pas dire que nous devons oublier nos _bonnes manières_ , » dit Talia avec grâce.

«  _Vraiment_? » Dit Derek, en faisant courir ses yeux sur le visage de Stiles. « Tu… Es… Au courant… Pour nous. »

« Un humain peut intégrer une meute, » dit Stiles en haussant les épaules.

« Je l’ai clairement senti hier matin, » dit Talia.

«  _Evidemment_ , » dit Kharis. «  _Alpha_. »

« Je sais ce que tu es, » dit Stiles, et il regarda Derek, voulant lui faire comprendre. « Je n’ai pas peur de toi. »

Le sourire que Derek fit à cet instant était une des plus belles choses que Stiles ait jamais vues.

« Cependant, » continua Stiles en penchant la tête sur le côté, « ça me met un doute par rapport à ce que Laura a dit. »

«  _Quoi_? » Dit Derek alors que son visage perdait toutes ses couleurs. « Qu’est-ce qu’elle t’a dit ? »

Laura commença à ricaner.

« Que tu aimais beaucoup trop les lapins. » Stiles fit trembler un peu sa lèvre inférieure de façon mélodramatique. « Réponds-moi franchement, Derek. Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire quand un loup-garou aime les lapins à ce point ? »

« Je ne les mange pas, » protesta aussitôt Derek. « Jamais ! J’aime juste leur faire des câlins, ok ?  Ils sont apaisants avec leurs petits nez. »

Le silence envahit la table.

Derek remua sur son siège. « Elle a juste dit ça comme métaphore pour notre état de loup-garou, c’est ça ? » Dit faiblement Derek.

Stiles hocha la tête.

« Je… Viens juste d’avouer aimer faire des câlins avec des lapins, pas vrai ? »

Stiles hocha encore une fois la tête.

Derek émit un son, puis se cacha le visage dans les mains. « Vous êtes vraiment _horribles_. »

Après le repas, Peter dit à Stiles qu’il le trouvait couillu d’avoir osé venir sur le territoire d’une autre meute sans autorisation, et Derek lui grogna dessus. Talia dut intervenir pour les séparer. Ça ne donnait pas vraiment l’impression que Peter était le plus proche confident de Derek.

Derek voulait continuer à réviser, mais Talia les obligea à s’installer en bas cette fois, en lui lançant un regard d’avertissement. Stiles aida Derek et Laura à débarrasser la table, et ils éparpillèrent leurs livres sur celle-ci pour pouvoir travailler pendant un moment.

« Est-ce que tu vas rédiger ton devoir comme si tu parlais des Chasseurs ? » Demanda Stiles, après avoir lu une partie de l’introduction. C’était assez dur de se concentrer sans Aderall, mais la présence de Derek l’aidait beaucoup.

« Ugh, » dit Derek de façon éloquente. « Je n’aime vraiment pas les chasseurs. Peter et moi en avons croisé la semaine dernière, nous sommes restés coincés dans un sous-sol pendant deux jours. Peter a dit qu’il y avait plusieurs Alphas en ville, ils sont venus pour parler avec Maman. »

« C’est _vrai_ , » dit Peter du salon, où il s’était éclipsé.

« C’est ce que je viens de _dire_ , » lui répondit Derek, sans cacher son irritation à Stiles. Stiles sourit. C’était bien de constater que Peter n’était qu’un connard, quel que soit l’époque.

« On aurait dit que tu ne me croyais pas, » dit Peter.

« Ouais, mais en parlant juste à Stiles, » se défendit Derek. « Depuis quand est-ce que tu te soucies de ce qu’il pense ? Dans la cuisine, tu m’as dit qu’il n’était qu’un pitoyable, petit humain. »

« Qu’importe, » dit Peter. Derek sourit, content d’avoir gagné. Stiles essaya de ne pas penser à combien il aimait ce Derek, celui qui souriait pour rien, qui n’avait pas peur de se dévoiler aux autres.

« Je n’ai vraiment pas un bon pressentiment avec tous ses chasseurs en ville en ce moment, » dit Derek.

« Est-ce que tu sais qui ils sont ? » Demanda Stiles.

Derek haussa les épaules. « C’était la première fois que j’en croisais la nuit dernière. C’était des Argents. »

« Ouais, » dit Stiles, sans réussir à éviter de se raidir. « Ouais, Scott aussi a eu des problèmes avec eux. Surtout avec Gérard. »

Talia lui lança un regard de l’autre côté de la maison. Il en avait trop dit.

Stiles changea rapidement de sujet. « Si c’est une allégorie du Maccarthysme, qu’a fait McCarthy ? » Il fit une grimace.  « Je suis à la traine en histoire. Le prof m’a donné _sept livres_ pour m’aider à rattraper la classe. »

Derek parut un peu perdu, mais il continua la conversation sur le sujet jusqu’à ce que Talia dise qu’il était l’heure que Stiles rentre chez lui.

Derek supplia immédiatement pour être celui qui raccompagnerait Stiles chez lui, _surtout_ à cause des Alphas et des Chasseurs présents en ville, et Talia finit par accepter. Elle lui tendit des clés en lui disant qu’il serait puni s’il mettait trop longtemps pour revenir.

Derek le guida jusqu’à un pick-up garé à l’arrière de la maison.

« Je croyais que ta famille avait une Camaro, » dit Stiles, en s’asseyant sur le siège usé du Ford Ranger. Derek hocha la tête et se pencha pour boucler la ceinture de Stiles avant qu’il puisse le faire.

« Faut avoir l’habitude, » expliqua Derek, en désignant l’attache de la ceinture de sécurité. Même _lui_ semblait avoir du mal à faire rentrer l’attache dans sa base, son souffle chaud se perdit dans le cou de Stiles pendant un moment, les cheveux de Derek lui chatouillaient le nez. « Oui, on en a une. » Il se redressa, s’installa pour conduire, vérifia le rétro et démarra le moteur. « Elle est à mon père en fait. C’est maman qui la conduit le plus souvent. Nous n’avons même pas le droit de la toucher. Sous peine de _mort_. »

Ils discutèrent encore un peu de ‘ _The Crucible_ ’ sur le chemin, même si Stiles avait un peu perdu pied parce qu’il n’avait pas encore lu tout le livre, et en un rien de temps, ils arrivèrent devant chez lui. Derek se pencha pour le libérer de la ceinture.

Elle sembla se détacher sans problème, mais Derek resta penché un petit moment avant de sortir de la voiture. Il attendit que Stiles sorte en s’essuyant les mains sur son jean avec un air gêné. Il raccompagna Stiles jusqu’à la porte, ce qui était gentil, parce que Stiles pensait aux Alphas, et aux chasseurs et qu’il se sentait en sécurité avec Derek. Enfin, tant qu’aucun d’eux n’était paralysé, bien sûr.

« J’ai passé une bonne soirée, » dit Derek, quand ils arrivèrent à la porte. « J’ai beaucoup d’amis au lycée, mais aucun d’entre eux ne _sait_ … ce que toi tu sais. » Il fit un geste pour montrer ses dents même si elles étaient tout à fait humaines pour l’instant.

Stiles hocha la tête. « Je comprends. Parfois, c’est bien d’avoir quelqu’un avec qui tout partagé. »

« Exactement, » dit Derek. « On devrait recommencer. Pas seulement pour réviser. Juste… Pour trainer ensemble. »

« Demain, » laissa échapper Stiles. Il n’arriva pas à déchiffrer l’expression de Derek, donc il continua sur sa lancée. « Tu sais que je ne suis pas au top en histoire, mais il y a ce film sur Dante qui passe au ciné demain soir à 19h, et… Nous n’avons pas cours ensemble demain. On devrait y aller. Voir le film. Ensemble. On devrait s’y retrouver. Devant le ciné. À 19h. Si tu veux ? »

Derek l’observa un moment, sûrement parce que Stiles bafouillait comme un idiot, puis il baissa la tête, et il avait un air timide quand il la releva. « J’aimerais vraiment ça, Stiles, » dit-il. Il se pencha comme s’il voulait toucher la joue de Stiles ou un truc du genre, puis se ravisa et recula. « On se voit pendant le déjeuner, demain, ok ? »

« Ok, » dit Stiles, faisant un petit signe alors Derek s’en allait. En y repensant, il se sentit un peu mal à l’aise. Il ouvrit la porte, la referma à clé derrière lui et posa son front contre les vitres fraiches qui composaient la partie supérieure de la porte. Cette sensation de mal-être devait juste être le résultat du repas trop copieux chez les Hale.

Stiles s’accorda un moment puis, il alla retrouver son père dans la cuisine. Le Shérif était plongé dans une pile de dossiers alors il lui souhaita bonne nuit et partit rejoindre son lit.

Cela lui prit un bout de temps avant de réussir à s’endormir. Quand ce fut le cas, il rêva d’yeux verts trop proches des siens et d’une main chaude contre son ventre. Il se réveilla avec une érection et le prénom de Derek sur les lèvres, mais c’était certainement juste à cause du besoin intense qu’il avait de remettre le futur dans le bon ordre.

Le déni était un ami que Stiles connaissait bien et il allait s’y accrocher du mieux qu’il pouvait.

**XX**

Fin du chapitre 6

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publié le 09 12 2014


	7. Le rencard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur : mirrokill  
> Traduction : phoenix8351  
> Correction : Bruniblondi  
> Bonne lecture !

**XX**

Chapitre 7 – Rencard.

**XX**

Il ne vit ni Paige, ni Derek avant le déjeuner, quand Derek lui fit signe de venir à sa table. La table située à l’extérieur avait une excellente vue sur la table où Paige étudiait. C’était un bon présage. Stiles observait discrètement Paige quand Peter arriva.

Peter piqua un truc sur le plateau de Derek. « Salut, les gars, » dit-il de sa voix cool.

Derek commença à l’enguirlander comme d’habitude, alors que Peter faisait d’étranges sous-entendus vaguement menaçants comme s’il savait quelque chose à propos de la situation de Stiles.

« Il ne va pas rester éternellement, » dit Peter, alors que Stiles réfléchissait pour trouver un plan afin que Paige et Derek se croisent ce soir. Il ne devait pas être en retard, sinon Derek allait ignorer la jeune fille. Il pourrait peut-être actionner l’alarme incendie, parce qu’un décret local obligeait tout le monde à se regrouper dans une même pièce en attendant que les dépositions soient prises. « Peut-être que quelqu’un présent dans le coin pourrait arranger cette situation, » continua Peter.

« Stiles, » dit Derek, « pourquoi est-ce que tu as un soldat en plastique dans les cheveux ? »

Stiles était très occupé à essayer de voir le titre du livre que Paige lisait afin de pouvoir en faire un sujet de conversation pour plus tard. « J’ai fait joujou avec moi-même ce matin, » dit-il.

Peter éclata de rire. Stiles le regarda puis Derek, on aurait dit qu’un bus venait de passer sur ce dernier.

« Je parle de mon cousin, oh mon _Dieu_ , » dit Stiles, en faisant bouger ses bras pour attraper le petit soldat avant de l’envoyer dans le buisson le plus proche. Pas _étonnant_ que son père ait été mort de rire ce matin en le voyant passer la porte, et que face-de-belette ait ricané en le regardant en histoire. « Il ressemble tellement à un mini-moi que j’oublie qu’il n’est pas _vraiment_ moi. »

« Austin Powers, » dit Derek,  « Quel _exemple_ de film ».

« J’aime bien le méchant, » dit Peter.

Stiles arrêta d’observer Paige pendant un instant le temps de rouler des yeux en regardant Peter. « Évidemment. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu essaies de dire ? » Demanda Peter. « Mais qui est-ce que tu scrutes comme ça ? »

« Paige, » dit Derek d’une voix ennuyée. « Stiles pense qu’elle est _belle_. »

« Elle l’ _est_ , » insista Stiles. « Tu ne trouves pas, Derek ? »

« Hautaine, pâle, asociale, » dit Peter, en regardant Paige de haut en bas. « Je dirais qu’elle semble être parfaite pour toi, Derek. »

« Ouais, ouais, vous êtes de vrais comiques tous les deux, » grommela Derek. « Sérieusement, Stiles, à quoi tu penses là ? »

« Je pense au violoncelle ? » Mentit Stiles.

Derek fronça les sourcils en le regardant. De façon très mature, Stiles résista à l’envie de l’interroger sur la transformation de ses sourcils quand il avait sa forme de loup-garou. Mais c’était surtout parce que techniquement, Stiles à cette époque n’avait pas encore assisté à la transformation de Derek. Ooh. Stiles se demanda ce que ça lui coûterait de soudoyer Derek pour qu’il se transforme devant lui.

« Tu mens, » dit doucement Derek. Stiles lui jeta un regard étonné. « Je trouverais pourquoi. » Il fit un sourire énigmatique à Stiles en se levant du banc. « Je te vois ce soir, » dit-il, avant de mettre les mains dans ses poches et de se diriger vers le groupe de gars qui était avec lui lors de son premier jour.

Stiles secoua la tête et s’affaissa un peu sur sa chaise.

« Est-ce que tu penses que Derek aime cette fille, Paige ? » Lui demanda Peter.

Stiles se redressa, et lui lança le regard le plus maussade qu’il avait en réserve. « T’es encore là ? »

« Apparemment. »

« Oui, » dit Stiles. « Et je pense aussi qu’elle est parfaite pour lui et qu’ils pourraient vraiment être _magiques_ ensemble. »

« Je pense la même chose, » dit Peter en regardant Paige comme pour l’évaluer. « C’était une bonne discussion, Stiles. »

« Non, pas du tout, » lui dit Stiles, alors que Peter se levait. « Toute discussion avec toi devient aussitôt mauvaise ! »

Peter ne lui répondit pas, mais Stiles savait qu’il l’avait entendu avant de partir. Il y avait des côtés négatifs au fait d’être un loup, et Stiles les connaissait tous et savait comment les utiliser.

**XX**

Il y avait encore plus de côtés négatifs au fait d’être humain. Certains étaient directement provoqués par le fait de faire partie de la famille de l’adjoint Stilinski à Beacon Hills.

Seules les rumeurs semblaient circuler dans cette ville, et vu que tout le monde adorait son père, il était toujours au courant de _tout_.

Ce qui explique qu’un sac blanc avec une étoile rouge* l’attendait quand il rentra et que John lui tendit 20 dollars tout en essayant de lui donner un troisième objet.

_*Sac de vêtements de chez Macy’s._

« Merci pour les deux premiers, vraiment, _merci_. Mais pour le numéro 3 ? Je n’ai _absolument_ pas l’ _âge_ pour ce genre de _chose,_  » dit un Stiles horrifié, alors que John essayait de lui donner un préservatif.

« Gamin, je sais que tu as dû redoubler, mais j’ai vu tes papiers. Je sais que tu as 18 ans. Et le gamin Hale aussi, j’ai vérifié deux fois. Je ne suis pas là pour te juger, je veux juste que mon neveu se _protège_ avec son rencard. »

« Mes _papiers_ , » répéta Stiles. Puis « Derek a _18 ans_? » Puis «  _Ce n’est pas un rencard_! »

« Les papiers que les services du Shérif de Fountain Hills ont envoyés pour confirmer ton identité, » dit lentement John. Talia avait sûrement pensé lui faire une faveur en inscrivant qu’il avait 18 ans. _Génial_. « Et je n’aurais jamais pensé que tu serais du genre à te moquer de quelqu’un parce qu’il a redoublé, étant donné que c’est aussi ton cas. Surtout si tu _vas au cinéma avec cette personne_. »

« En _amis_ , » insista Stiles. C’était le _pire jour de toute sa vie_. Cependant, savoir que Derek avait redoublé pourrait s’avérer intéressant dans le futur.

« Am… Euh, » dit John, en utilisant son regard _‘j’interroge un suspect’_. Dirigé sur _Stiles_. « Je veux juste te protéger, ok ? Et ça comprend, m’assurer que tu restes en dehors des bois, et que tu te protèges dans… Certaines situations. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, quel que soit l’époque, il y avait toujours une alerte à cause des animaux sauvages à Beacon Hills. Mais, comme dans le futur, Stiles ne pouvait pas rassurer son père en disant que ce n’était que des loups-garous et qu’il savait très bien s’en occuper.

« Rien que pour ça, ce soir, ce sera légumes, _sans plaintes_ de ta part, » dit Stiles en attrapant le sac de vêtements, les 20 dollars avant de sortir de la pièce. Il réfléchit puis revint prendre le préservatif. Peut-être que Paige et Derek en auraient besoin.

John avait l’air content de lui-même, mais ce n’était pas grave. Grâce à son expérience personnelle, Stiles savait qu’il arrivait à retirer cette expression du visage de son père avec une quantité importante de brocoli.

Stiles était bien le fils de son _père_ , ce qui voulait dire qu’il savait quels moyens sournois utilisés pour s’assurer que John mange tous ses légumes. Il embaucha son jeune lui comme commis de cuisine.

« Je suis le _Sous-Chef_ , papa, » répétait-il, encore et encore. Stiles l’avait chargé de surveiller les légumes en train de bouillir. Résultat, le jeune Stiles passa son dîner à observer son père avec des yeux écarquillés jusqu’à ce qu’il ait fini son assiette et qu’il le complimente sur ses talents de cuisinier.

Ce n’était pas la plus _brillante_ de ses vengeances, mais ça avait quand même un certain panache.

« Si tu ne pars pas maintenant, tu vas être en retard pour ton rencard, non ? » Grogna John, alors que Szczepan essayait de vider son assiette de brocoli, qu’il n’avait pas fini, dans celle de son père. Mince, le jeune Stiles était un génie en _devenir_.

« Ce n’est pas un rencard, » insista Stiles, mais il se dépêcha de partir.

Il était vraiment reconnaissant à son père pour les nouveaux vêtements. Ils étaient à la bonne taille, c’était agréable de ne pas nager dans son pantalon. Cependant, il aurait voulu que son père soit au courant pour les loups-garous, parce qu’il aurait pu apprécier l’ironie de lui avoir acheté un gilet rouge avec une capuche.

Une fois habillé, il dut courir, car il ne lui restait que 15 minutes pour arriver au cinéma.

Derek l’attendait devant le cinéma, avec deux tickets dans la main, appuyé contre le mur. Il aurait dû s’y attendre, Derek portait une veste en cuir à la place de sa chemise à carreaux habituelle, Stiles en conclut qu’il pouvait abandonner sa théorie selon laquelle, seul un loup-garou ayant connu une grande souffrance émotionnelle avait le droit d’en porter.

« Mec, tu es _génial_ , » dit Stiles, en repérant les boucles brunes de Paige près de la porte où elle discutait avec ses deux amies.

« J’ai demandé des tickets pour le film ayant un lien avec Dante, » dit Derek. « J’espère que c’est le bon film. »

Stiles regarda les tickets. _Notre musique_. C’était le titre mentionné par Paige. « Ouaip. Laisse-moi te rembourser. »

« Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça, » dit Derek. « Tu n’as qu’à acheter les pop-corn ? » Ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard à Stiles.

« Oh, oui, je m’occupe des trucs à grignoter, » dit Stiles, Paige se déplaça, et Stiles bougea pour s’assurer qu’elle n’allait pas voir un autre film, mais elle fit juste signe à ses amies dans la file d’attente. « Allons-y. On ne va pas attendre qu’ils soient en pénurie de twizzlers. »

« Non. Ce serait une vraie tragédie. »

« La pire de tous les temps, » insista Stiles.

« Ouais. Ne ratons pas l’occasion de te voir mâchouiller violemment un truc aromatisé à la fraise, » dit Derek.

« Je suis resté bloqué au stade oral, » expliqua Stiles.

« J’ai remarqué, » dit Derek. Ses joues étaient un peu rouges. C’étaient sûrement à cause du froid, et de l’absence de la barbe qu’il avait toujours dans le futur. Stiles pouvait comprendre pourquoi il avait choisi la barbe si son visage était aussi sensible au froid. « Eh, les vêtements que tu portes n’ont pas l’air de vouloir tomber cette fois. » Derek posa sa main sur la taille de Stiles, comme pour vérifier. Stiles eut l’impression de sentir la chaleur de la peau du loup à travers l’épaisseur du tissu.

« Ouais, » dit Stiles. « Mon… L’adjoint Stilinski me les a achetés. »

« Mais il n’est pas au courant pour… Ma famille, »dit Derek, en déplaçant sa main de la taille du jean au tissu du haut à capuche. « Sinon, tu n’aurais pas été habillé de façon aussi ironique. »

« Ouais, comme si tu pouvais jouer le rôle du grand méchant loup, » toussa Stiles. « Tu es à peine un louveteau. »

« C’est vraiment ce que tu penses ? »

Stiles se tourna pour lui dire exactement ce qu’il en pensait, quelque chose incluant l’expression ‘juste du vent et des fanfaronnades’, mais Derek fit ce truc de déplacement silencieux, qui le faisait flipper à chaque fois, pour se rapprocher rapidement, et quand Stiles se tourna, il se heurta presque au loup. L’humain laissa échapper un son choqué et eut un mouvement de recul.

Derek éclata de rire en le regardant. Mince, Stiles se dit qu’il était en train de s’habituer à entendre ce son. « Je pense que ça prouve ce que je suis. »

« La ferme ! Regarde-moi plutôt acheter tout un tas de trucs malsain à grignoter, » dit Stiles, parce qu’il refusait d’admettre que Derek avait raison.

Stiles acheta des twizzlers, des boissons, et du pop-corn, en s’émerveillant intérieurement des prix peu élevés par rapport à ceux de son époque, et en chantonna joyeusement entre ses dents. Il adorait aller au cinéma, et il avait rarement l’occasion d’y aller avec quelqu’un, encore moins avec un ami. Et Derek ? Stiles observa le gars qui marchait à côté de lui, il y avait des traces du Derek qu’il connaissait déjà, mais il y avait aussi tellement de nouvelles facettes. Ouais. Ils étaient probablement amis. Pour l’instant, même si leurs versions futures ne l’étaient pas.

L’employé les laissa entrer dans la salle de ‘ _Notre musique_ ’, et Stiles dû cligner des yeux, car il avait toujours du mal à se faire au changement de luminosité. Il trébucha presque, et une main chaude le rattrapa par le coude.

« Attends, » dit Derek,  « Donne moi les trucs qui risquent de tomber. »

« Quel gentilhomme, » dit Stiles, d’un ton sarcastique, même s’il était vraiment reconnaissant pour le coup de main, alors il murmura, « Merci, » pour se rattraper.

Les yeux de Derek luisirent presque dans la faible luminosité. « De rien. Où veux-tu t’asseoir ? »

Stiles regarda Paige qui se dirigeait vers le siège du milieu d’une des rangées. « Au milieu, » décida-t-il, et il donna une impulsion à Derek pour le pousser dans la bonne rangée. « Avance, » dit Stiles. Il compta les sièges dans sa tête. « Encore un peu. »

« Ok, » dit doucement Derek.

« Encore un peu, » dit Stiles.

« Je ne peux pas, » dit Derek, et on aurait qu’il venait de parler avec les dents serrées. « Il y a déjà quelqu’un d’assit. »

« Qui ? » Demanda Stiles, de façon hypocrite.

« La _violoncelliste_ , » dit Derek, comme s’il parlait d’une _vermine_.

« Qui ? » Recommença Stiles, en souriant.

«  _Paige_ , » dit Derek. En entendant sa voix, on aurait dit qu’il avait oublié d’ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

« Ah, cool, on va s’asseoir à côté d’elle, » dit brillamment Stiles, « Les grandes salles abandonnées des cinémas sont tellement vides et hostiles ! Ça rendra l’ambiance un peu plus chaleureuse et confortable, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« C’est bizarre, » dirent Paige et Derek en même temps, puis ils se tournèrent l’un vers l’autre avec un air méfiant.

« Vous voyez, vous vous entendez déjà super bien, » dit Stiles d’une voix triomphante. « Wow. Wow, je ne me sens pas très bien. Je vais y aller, peut-être même vomir dans les toilettes. Et puis rentrer à la maison. Mais profitez bien du film, tous les deux ! »

Il se leva et fila, presque sûr que Paige et Derek étaient trop ébahis pour réagir.

Stiles se précipita hors du cinéma, et il se sentit vraiment nauséeux maintenant qu’il était exposé à l’air frais de l’extérieur. Il essaya de ne pas penser à ce que Paige et Derek pouvaient bien être en train de faire, assis l’un à côté de l’autre dans une salle sombre, devant un film diffusé dans une langue étrangère, et sensuelle. Ils se débrouillaient plutôt bien en Français tous les deux, Stiles se souvenait encore de leur échange hostile en cours de Français. Ouais, ils allaient sûrement très bien s’entendre.

_Vraiment_ bien. Le joli visage de Paige qui rougissait alors que ses yeux s’écarquillaient de désir. Les grandes mains de Derek qui caressaient ses longs cheveux, alors qu’ils s’embrassaient. Toute cette hostilité, s’exprimant par des baisers passionnés, des mains glissant sur leurs peaux, et cette chaleur profitant de l’obscurité.

L’estomac de Stiles se retourna à cette idée, et il laissa échapper un gémissement aigu.

« Tu n’as pas l’air d’aller bien, » dit Derek, et Stiles ravala le grognement de frustration qu’il avait envie de pousser pour regarder Derek qui venait de sortir d’une zone d’ombre.

Stiles fit un geste pour désigner son estomac. « Comme tu vois, » dit-il d’un air gêné. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu n’es pas resté ? Maintenant, les deux billets vont être perdus. »

Derek, qui portait encore toutes les friandises, lui lança un regard bizarre. « Je suis venu avec un ami. Mon ami ne se sent pas bien. Je serais vraiment une grosse tête de nœud si je ne m’assurais pas que mon ami est bien rentré chez lui. »

Stiles l’observa fixement pendant un moment. S’il ne savait pas que Paige et Derek étaient faits l’un pour l’autre, il aurait parié que Derek faisait _exprès_ de tout faire foirer. « Je suppose que ça ferait de toi une grosse tête de nœud, en effet, » admit Stiles.

« Ouais, » dit Derek. « Et je ne le suis pas. Enfin, j’ _ai_ peut-être une grosse… »

« … Et tu ne vas pas finir cette phrase, » dit Stiles, en se remettant à marcher. « Parce que mon estime personnelle est assez minuscule, et j’aimerais pouvoir m’y agripper. »

« J’aime aussi m’agripper à la mienne, » dit Derek.

« Oh mon _Dieu_ , » dit Stiles, parce que cette discussion contenait véritablement une mine d’or pour flirter, et l’occasion était perdue puisque Paige était encore à l’intérieur du cinéma.

« C’est ma _réputation_ d’en être une qui est grosse, » clarifia Derek, en jetant un regard rusé à Stiles. « Qu’est-ce que tu as cru que j’allais dire ? »

« Que c’est ta _connerie_ qui est grosse, » dit Stiles en boudant.

Derek rigola. « Allons-y. Je te raccompagne. »

La porte s’ouvrit quand ils arrivèrent sous le porche de la maison des Stilinski, avant même qu’ils puissent sonner à la porte.

« Je vous ai vu remonter la rue, » dit John, en se tenant dans l’ouverture de la porte pour que Stiles et Derek restent coincés sous le porche. « Votre rendez-vous s’est fini plus tôt que prévu ? »

« Je te l’ai dit, » dit Stiles,  « Ce n’est pas… »

« Stiles ne se sentait pas très bien, » l’interrompit facilement Derek. « Donc je l’ai raccompagné. »

« Eh bien, au moins c’est un gentilhomme, » dit John, en faisant un signe de tête à Stiles. « Il faudra que je m’y fasse. Ce pop-corn est-il salé ou au beurre ? »

« Au vrai beurre, selon le vendeur, » répondit rapidement Derek.

« Excellent, » dit John, en prenant un des pots en carton avant de disparaitre dans la maison.  « Viens Stiles. On va faire le tri. »

Stiles hocha la tête, et se tourna pour rentrer, mais s’arrêta quand la main de Derek se posa sur son bras.

« Attends, » dit Derek. « Juste un moment. Je voulais te donner ça après le film. » Il posa les boissons sur une marche, et fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir un objet carré et plat. « C’est un CD. Un mélange de groupes de rock et des musiques récentes qui utilisent du violoncelle. J’ai pensé que vu que tu aimais le violoncelle, tu… Enfin, tu vois. »

« Oh, cool, » dit Stiles, en le prenant. Il le regarda avec un air gêné, il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Ce n’était pas vraiment le genre de cadeau qu’on se faisait entre amis. Mais Derek… Était fait pour Paige, et il devait, au moins un peu, craqué sur elle maintenant, donc… Il voulait peut-être que Stiles écoute le CD pour le tester avant de le donner à Paige ? Ouais. Ça devait être ça. « Je l’écouterais dès que je pourrais et je te dirais ce que j’en pense. »

« Je prends le deuxième pot de pop-corn comme dédommagement pour avoir laissé la porte ouverte si longtemps parce que ça fait sortir la chaleur, » dit John, en apparaissant tout d’un coup dans l’embrasure de la porte, avant de disparaître à nouveau avec le pot. « Dépêche-toi de dire au-revoir. »

« P… Tu _ne devrais pas manger autant de sel_ , » lui cria Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je te vois demain, ok ? »

« On n’a pas cours ensemble le jeudi, » rappela Derek. « Pendant midi ? Même endroit que d’habitude ? »

« Ouais, » dit Stiles. « Super. »

« Tiens, » dit Derek, en reprenant les boisons pour les mettre dans les mains de Stiles. « Si tu ne te sens pas bien, il faut quand même que tu restes hydraté. » Après réflexion, il fourra le paquet de twizzlers dans la poche de Stiles, qui essayait désespérément de ne pas réagir au touché ferme de cette main si proche de son entrejambe. C’était un _ado_. Ses mains étaient supposées restées _au-dessus_ de la ceinture. Derek ne sembla pas remarquer le sursaut de Stiles, il se pencha encore plus près. « J’espère que tu te sentiras mieux rapidement, » dit-il, assez près pour que Stiles puisse sentir son souffle chaud contre sa peau. Stiles frissonna sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, et il hocha la tête. Derek sourit et se recula. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et partit en courant.

Stiles le regarda partir et trébucha pour rentrer dans la maison. Il faillit lâcher les boissons qu’il tenait encore et dû s’adosser contre la porte pour rester debout en attendant que son cœur arrête de battre la chamade.

C’était ridicule. Il ne devrait pas être _autant_ bouleversé en constatant l’échec d’un de ses plans. Bon jamais auparavant ses plans n’avaient impliqué d’empêcher le futur de devenir une terrible dystopie. Il s’obligea à respirer calmement, et il inhala presque une des boissons en s’affalant sur le tapis.

« Tu remercieras ton petit-ami pour le pop-corn, de ma part, » dit John en allant de la cuisine au salon, avec un petit bol de pop-corn dans les mains. Il recula et observa Stiles. « Fiston, est-ce que ça va ? » Stiles ne répondit pas tout de suite, alors il ajouta, « Est-ce que Hale t’a fait du mal ? Parce que j’ai un flingue et un permis pour l’utiliser. »

« Non, il ne m’a pas fait de mal, » dit Stiles. « J’ai juste besoin de m’allonger sur le tapis pendant un moment, afin de reconsidérer toutes les décisions que j’ai prises dans ma vie. »

« Ok, » dit John avec un air imperturbable. Cette expression allait beaucoup servir pendant toute l’adolescence de Stiles. « Il faudra que tu bouges si quelqu’un doit passer. »

« Bien sûr, » dit Stiles avant de faire un signe de la main.

Il devait penser à un meilleur plan. Peut-être qu’il avait besoin d’aide.

**XX**

Fin du chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publié le 11 12 2014


	8. Le Plan Bis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur : mirrokill
> 
> Traduction : phoenix8351
> 
> Correction : Bruniblondi
> 
> Coucou !
> 
> Cette fic et mon pseudo ont été cité dans un article sur le site Melty ! Bon je sais pas pourquoi l'auteur à cité cette fic en particulier mais bon je me sens célèbre ^_^ (Mince où est-ce que j'ai mis l'aiguille pour me dégonfler la tête, je passe encore plus dans les portes...) Je vous met le lien si ça vous dit d'aller lire... http://www.melty.fr/teen-wolf-sterek-scisaac-que-tyler-hoechlin-et-ian-bohen-pensent-ils-des-fanfictions-exclu-a360871.html
> 
> Je mets ce chapitre en avance à la demande de Iantoisalive ^_^ Elle a su négocier ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Fly a little faster

 

**XX**

Chapitre 8 - Le plan bis.

**XX**

« Non, » dit la voix de Deaton à travers le combiné.

Stiles s’appuya contre la cabine téléphonique, en triturant le cordon tout en regardant les élèves qui passaient pour aller à leur troisième cours de la journée. Stiles avait Géographie, normalement, mais il pouvait sécher et réussir à s’en sortir. « Aller. Nous sommes à la moitié de mon 4ème jour. Je pourrais disparaitre à n’importe quel moment. J’ai tout essayé. À chaque fois, il gâche tous mes efforts. »

« Est-ce que tu as envisagé que le ‘ _faux allié_ ’, qui t’a raconté cette histoire que tu essaies de recréer, ne t’avait peut-être pas dit la vérité ? » Dit Deaton.

Stiles fit une pause. « Peut-être ? Je veux dire, je suis presque sûr qu’il mentait ? »

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi nous avons cette conversation ? »

« Parce que je sais que quelque chose est arrivé. Et je sais que ça à un rapport avec Paige. Quelque chose s’est passé, à cette époque, pendant que les Alphas étaient en ville, et les yeux de Derek sont devenus bleus.  _Ça,_ c’est la partie fondamentale de la ligne temporelle. »

Deaton fit une pause. « Tu as dit bleu ? »

« Vous savez quelque chose à ce sujet ? »

« Habituellement ce changement se produit quand un loup-garou éprouve une émotion négative très intense, » dit Deaton. « Quelque chose qui lui enlève un bout de son âme. »

« Comme tuer un innocent, » dit Stiles.

« Ou un deuil très profond. »

« Et je vais devoir provoquer les deux, » dit difficilement Stiles.

Il y eut un silence au bout de la ligne. « Tu dois le faire, » dit Deaton.

« Mais c’est bizarre. Je veux dire. Je me souviens de certaines choses. » Stiles secoua la tête. « Je veux dire, mon jeune moi se rappelle de _moi_. »

« Dans ce cas, tu n’as peut-être rien à craindre, » dit Deaton. « Il se peut que tout ce que tu es en train de faire se soit déjà produit. »

« Donc je pourrais dire à tout le monde, la catastrophe… Catastrophique qui va se produire, et rien ne changerait ? »

Deaton soupira. « Est-ce que tu veux vraiment courir ce risque ? C’est le pari que doit faire chaque voyageur temporel qui est au courant des risques pour l’équilibre du monde surnaturel. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment parier la réalité que tu connais ? Es-tu vraiment prêt pour les conséquences mortelles que tes actions risquent d’engendrer à travers le temps ? Je ne le pense pas, M. Stilinski. »

Les mains de Stiles tremblaient sur le combiné. « Je ne veux pas porter la responsabilité d’un monde détruit, » dit-il. « Mais je ne veux pas non plus avoir la responsabilité de savoir que j’aurais pu faire quelque chose pour empêcher les événements terribles qui _vont_ se produire. » 

« Une fois plongé dans le fabuleux monde de la lycanthropie, nous avons tous de terribles fardeaux à porter, M. Stilinski, » dit Deaton. « Les pertes que nous subissons en tant qu’observateurs humains sont rarement répertoriées, et passent souvent inaperçues. Le prix que nous payons pour faire partie de ce monde est parfois insupportable. Mais le fait de savoir ? Le fait d’être invité à se tenir aux côtés de ses créatures qui s’épanouissent dans l’obscurité ? En général, ça en vaut largement le coup. »

Stiles pouvait entendre l’émerveillement de la voix de Deaton. Le Deaton de son époque était plus blasé, un peu plus las. « En général, » répéta Stiles d’une voix qui hésita un peu sur le deuxième mot.

« Même le temps ne peut offrir une promesse éternelle, » dit Deaton, d’une voix triste. « Maintenant, si tu veux bien m’excuser… »

« Ouais, » dit Stiles. « Ouais. » Il raccrocha le combiné, et poussa un profond soupir. Au final, tout dépendait d’un pari, et Stiles ne voulait pas jouer à la roulette, mais il ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire.

Le pari le plus sûr qu’il pouvait faire pour l’instant, c’était celui de remettre l’histoire d’amour, entre Paige et Derek, sur les rails. Stiles soupira et partit à la recherche de quelqu’un qui voudrait bien écrire quelques mots pour lui. Son écriture était bien trop reconnaissable pour cette partie de son plan.

Stiles mit son plan en route. Un mot dans le casier de Derek et un autre dans celui de Paige, les deux venant d’un admirateur secret, et demandant une rencontre à la distillerie, que Peter avait mentionnée quand il avait raconté l’histoire. Puis il se dirigea d’un pas léger vers son troisième cours de la journée. Il ne fit aucune grimace en sport, son dernier cours avant la pause de midi, alors qu’il avait passé son temps à empêcher son jogging de tomber, en le tenant à deux mains, et qu’il s’était pris une bonne centaine de coup de balles (Et pas dans le bon sens du terme !).

Il paya son déjeuner et se dirigea vers sa table quand quelque chose d’imprévu se produisit.

« Eh, » dit Paige de sa place habituelle. Stiles s’arrêta à la table de la jeune fille, et commença à poser son plateau sur le bord de la table avec un regard plein d’espoir. « Pas aujourd’hui, » dit-elle. « Ni dans cette vie, en fait. » Stiles reprit son plateau. Derek les regardait, d’un air mauvais, dans le dos de Paige. « Je voulais juste m’assurer que tu allais bien depuis hier. Le film était super. Ça m’aurait embêté de le rater à cause d’un mal de ventre. » Elle jeta un coup d’œil au plateau de Stiles, qui contenait de l’eau et un plat de curry. « Ça a l’air d’aller mieux aujourd’hui. »

« C’était juste le genre de truc qui dure quelques heures et ensuite, ça va mieux, » dit Stiles en faisant un geste de la main. « Je pense que je vais y aller. »

Paige hocha la tête. «  _Tu_ devrais. »

Stiles se dépêcha, parce que ça ressemblait plutôt à une menace, et s’il savait une chose sur les violoncelles, c’est qu’ils avaient un bout sacrement pointu en bas.

Il savait que son plan était bien parti, parce que Derek se comportait bizarrement et regardait dans la direction de Paige avec un regard étrange. Peter se joignit encore une fois à eux pour le déjeuner, ce qui était vraiment chiant. Pendant toute l’heure de pause, Derek passa son temps à fixer Paige du regard, Peter, à faire des remarques sur l’apparence crémeuse de la peau blanche de Paige et Stiles, à garder l’œil sur les trois autres. Il essaya de ne pas penser à ce que Paige et Derek feraient, quand ils se retrouveraient seuls, tous les deux, dans un lieu abandonné.

Stiles se l’imagina. Ils s’embrasseraient certainement en faisant courir leurs mains sur le corps de l’autre. Peut-être même que Derek pousserait Paige contre un mur. Il était vraiment très doué pour ça, Stiles le savait, car il en avait fait l’expérience assez souvent. Derek était fort, compétent et savait parfaitement comment malmener quelqu’un. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le lointain, pendant un instant. Il n’avait jamais souhaité se faire malmener, mais il eut une vision du plaisir qu’il en éprouverait si Derek le faisait parce qu’il le voulait vraiment, et, oh bon Dieu, heureusement qu’il était assis et que la table cachait aux yeux extérieurs toute… Réaction qu’il aurait pu avoir.

Il était normal d’avoir occasionnellement des pensées sexuelles à propos des gens dont vous étiez proches, pas vrai ? Stiles pensait que ça devait être normal. Le Derek du passé avait été particulièrement gentil et attentionné à son égard, et il n’était pas effrayé par les contacts physiques. Il était naturel que Stiles soit un peu, euh, excité quand il était proche de lui, non ?

Ugh, la vie de Stiles était vraiment à chier.

« Wow, » dit Peter en reniflant avant de regarder Stiles avec un air bizarre. « Tu dois vraiment aimer le curry. »

« Oh mon Dieu, » gémit Stiles avant de cacher son visage dans ses mains alors que Peter rigolait. « Le super odorat des loups-garous. Ecoute bien ça, Peter Hale, des fois que je ne te le dise pas assez dans le futur : Tu es la plus horrible personne du monde entier. Ce n’est même pas sûr que tu sois vraiment un humain. »

« Alors, tu prévois de rester dans le coin dans le futur ? » Demanda doucement Derek, c’était les premiers mots qu’il disait à Stiles de toute la journée.

Stiles le regarda. « Ouais, » dit-il. « Bien sûr. »

« J’en suis ravi, » dit Derek, et il tendit la main pour toucher celle de Stiles, qui sursauta et bougea pour la mettre hors de portée. Après le petit fantasme que lui avait concocté son esprit, lui toucher la main serait un trop grand risque. _Les mains de Derek sur ses hanches, alors que ce dernier le poussait contre le mur._ Argh. Le voyage temporel avait fait fondre son cerveau, et l’avait complètement anéanti. « Je n’arrivais pas à me faire à l’idée que tu n’étais que de passage. »

« Derek réfléchit beaucoup au futur en ce moment, » dit Peter, en essayant d’avoir l’air mystérieux, mais en fait, il avait juste l’air d’un psychopathe.

« La ferme, Peter, » dit Stiles, ce qui fit éclater de rire Derek. Stiles ne put s’empêcher de se joindre à ce rire. Même s’il se sentait étrangement _jaloux_. C’était ça. C’était ça, qu’il ressentait. Bizarrement, il était jaloux de Paige qui allait se retrouver dans les bras de Derek ce soir, et wow, c’était _carrément_ tordu.

C’était juste parce qu’il se sentait seul. Scott lui manquait. Son père, sachant qu’il était son père, lui manquait. Allison, Isaac, Lydia, même les répliques sarcastiques de Cora et les grognements de Derek, lui manquaient. Même les remarques diaboliques de Peter lui manquaient un peu, parce que le jeune Peter tombait, tellement vite, dans le mélodrame et l’exagération extrême, que ça en devenait presque embarrassant. C’était toujours bon à savoir que ses performances d’acteurs s’étaient améliorées avec l’expérience.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois là, » dit Derek, et Stiles sourit sans pouvoir s’en empêcher.

Lui aussi, il en était heureux. Ça serait dur de dire adieu à ce Derek qui n’était pas traumatisé, et de retourner dans le futur, où lui et Derek étaient au mieux, tout juste des alliés.

Ça serait vraiment très dur.

**XX**

Le vendredi matin arriva, ainsi que le cours de physique que Paige, Derek et Stiles avaient en commun. Derek avait l’air d’humeur massacrante.

Stiles n’était pas vraiment au meilleur de sa forme, il avait passé la nuit à se tourner et se retourner en imaginant ce que ces deux-là avaient pu faire à la distillerie. Il était fatigué, un peu énervé, et il commençait à avoir mal à la tête.

Mais ce n’était rien du tout comparé à l’expression orageuse de Derek.

« Que s’est-il passé ? » Demanda Stiles, en s’asseyant sur le tabouret à côté de lui. Merde. Il avait complètement zappé de faire en sorte que Derek se retrouve assit à côté de Paige. Oh, tant pis. Après tout, c’était à ça qu’aurait dû servir la nuit dernière.

Enfin, c’était ce qui était _prévu_. Stiles n’avait jamais couché avec quelqu’un, _pas encore_. Mais il était presque sûr que quand on se rapprochait autant d’une autre personne, même si c’était juste pour s’embrasser, et que cette personne ne finissait pas en vierge sacrifiée, on avait aucune raison d’être aussi grincheux.

À moins que Paige soit morte. Oh mon Dieu. Une toute nouvelle crise d’angoisse commença tranquillement à pointer son nez, mais Derek stoppa net sa progression en prenant la main de Stiles et en la serrant fort dans la sienne. « Calme-toi, » dit Derek, en se rapprochant, et Stiles réussit à se concentrer sur le visage ridiculeusement séduisant du jeune Derek.

« Ouais, » dit Stiles. « Désolé. »

Derek plissa le nez, mais il laissa quand même échapper un éclat de rire. « Ce n’est pas comme si tu voulais faire une crise. On ne fait pas exprès d’avoir des crises d’angoisse. Écoute ma voix et continue de _respirer_. Ok ? »

« Ok, » dit Stiles en réussissant tout juste à reprendre le contrôle. Il s’imagina qu’il pouvait sentir les battements de cœur de Derek grâce à leurs mains jointes, et cela l’aida énormément. Très vite, il réussit à reprendre sa respiration. L’arrivée de Paige dans la salle l’aida aussi même si elle avait l’air épuisée. Elle envoya un regard noir dans la direction de Derek, et il fronça les sourcils en la regardant. « Ok. Que s’est-il _passé_  ? »

« Rien, » dit tout de suite Derek.

« Ce déni était un peu trop rapide, » dit rapidement Stiles. « Ce qui signifie que c’est un mensonge. Tu es grincheux. Paige est grincheuse. Je pense que les deux événements sont liés. »

Derek émit un son indigné qui aurait presque pu passer pour le grognement d’un loup. « Quelqu’un nous a fait une mauvaise blague hier, nous conduisant tous deux à la distillerie. C’était un vrai _cauchemar_. Toute la zone sentait le sang et elle n’a pas arrêté de m’accuser d’avoir organisé ça pour la faire chier. Les Alphas sont arrivés et j’ai tout juste eu le temps de la faire taire. »

« Ugh, » confirma Stiles. « On dirait que tu es devenu son héros, alors. »

« Ce n’est pas ce qu’elle pense, » dit Derek. « Elle m’a frappé au bras et elle a courut jusqu’à sa voiture en hurlant des insultes si fort que la patrouille des chasseurs m’a presque choppé. J’ai dû courir à fond jusqu’en ville et me cacher dans un petit resto ouvert 24/7. Je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de dormir. Ce n’est pas drôle. »

« Je ne rigole pas, » dit Stiles. « C’est un sourire ironique, franchement, tu n’as vraiment pas de chance dans la vie. »

« La ferme, » dit Derek, en roulant des yeux, mais avec un petit sourire. Cependant, Derek était toujours furieux, ses sourcils faisaient ce truc qui en temps normal aurait amené Stiles à s’enfuir le plus vite possible, mais sur le jeune Derek, cette expression le rendait juste adorable.

« Heureusement que c’est à toi qu’ils ont fait cette blague, et pas quelqu’un d’autre, » proposa Stiles. « Sinon, elle serait surement morte. L’autre et elle seraient sûrement morts tous les deux. Si ça n’avait pas été toi. »

« Je suppose, » dit Derek. « J’aime la façon dont tu vois le monde, Stiles. C’est… »

« Désespérément romantique, je sais. » Dit Stiles. « Scott, mon meilleur ami, dit toujours que c’est pour ça que je me retrouve toujours à tomber amoureux sans que ce soit réciproque. Je vois la première jolie fille qui passe et je tombe amoureux, parce que je ne vois pas ses défauts. » Ricana Stiles tristement en secouant la tête. C’est ce qui s’était passé pour Lydia par le passé, mais il avait dépassé cette incapacité à voir ses défauts depuis longtemps. Il avait même dépassé le stade où il trouvait tous ses défauts absolument adorables.

« Oh, » dit Derek d’une petite voix. Il sembla un peu abattu quand Stiles le regarda.

« Wow, tu as l’air vraiment épuisé, » dit Stiles. « Tu as des temps libres aujourd’hui, pour pouvoir te reposer ? »

« Pas aujourd’hui, » grogna Derek. « J’aurais bien voulu faire une sieste cet après-midi mais il y a toujours une telle cacophonie à la maison. C’est un des côté négatifs au fait d’avoir une grande famille. »

« Peut-être que tu pourrais trouver un coin silencieux dans le lycée après les cours ? » Offrit Stiles, parce qu’il ne voulait pas que Derek commence à faire la liste des mauvais côtés d’une grande famille.

Parce qu’avant même qu’il le sache, sa famille ne serait plus si grande que ça. La culpabilité lui rongea une nouvelle fois l’estomac. Ce truc ‘ _il ne faut le dire à personne_ ’ était une vraie torture. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi cette conséquence faisait partie de la liste, des effets secondaires indésirables au cas où le sort serait mal lancé, au même titre qu’ _éviscération_ et _castration_.

« Peut-être bien, » admit Derek.

Stiles se sentait toujours aussi coupable, et il voulait faire quelque chose pour que Derek se sente _mieux_. Il se souvint du CD de musique, et le sortit de son sac. « Oh, je voulais te dire… Il est génial. J’aime la façon dont tu as mélangé les chansons plus rythmées avec celles un peu plus lentes. »

Derek regarda Stiles avec une expression plus joyeuse. « Tu l’as aimé ? »

« Oui, » dit Stiles. « Je suis sûr que Paige va l’ _adorer_. »

« Oh, » dit Derek, et toute expression disparut de son visage.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. « Qu’es… » Commença-t-il.

« Ouais, je suis sûr que Paige va l’adorer, » dit-il. « J’espère que tu auras une chance de le lui faire écouter. »

Le froncement de sourcils de Stiles s’accentua. « Tu veux que ce soit moi qui lui donne ? Ok, je devrais pouvoir le faire. »

« Fais comme tu veux, » dit Derek, et il arrêta de regarder Stiles pour se concentrer sur le tableau.

Stiles avait l’impression que son froncement de sourcils n‘était pas prêt de disparaitre. Il soupira alors que son mal de tête en profitait pour s’installer et faire comme chez lui. _Évidemment_ , c’était quand Stiles voulait continuer à discuter que Derek se mettait à jouer l’élève modèle.

Bon, c’est vrai, Stiles voulait toujours discuter.

Comme pour le frustrer un peu plus, Derek aurait dû avoir cours de Français avec Stiles, mais il était absent. Stiles s’arrangea pour s’asseoir avec Paige, et elle fut extraordinairement patiente. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se dire qu’elle serait parfaite pour Derek, elle ferait un bon contrepoids pour le côté colérique renfermé du loup. À l’heure du déjeuner, Stiles chercha Derek, mais ne le trouva pas.

Il reçut juste un mot par l’intermédiaire d’un des potes sportifs de Derek, au cours de la dernière heure de cours, lui demandant de le rejoindre dans la salle de musique.

La salle de musique où répétait Paige.

Stiles résista à son envie de lancer son poing dans les airs et de faire sa danse de la victoire façon Snoopy, parce que son cours n’était pas encore terminé. Derek allait enfin se bouger et avouer ses sentiments à Paige, et il avait besoin du soutien amical de Stiles. Enfin, tout se déroulait selon son plan.

Fin du chapitre 8.

**XX**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publié le 12 12 2014


	9. Retournement de situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fly a little faster
> 
> Chapitre 9
> 
> Auteur : mirrokill
> 
> Traduction : phoenix8351
> 
> Correction : Bruniblondi !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**XX**

Chapitre 9 – Retournement de situation.

**XX**

Il arriva à l’heure dans la salle de musique, mais elle était vide, alors Stiles s’assit au piano et commença à en jouer. Il en avait fait pendant deux ans avant que son trouble de l’attention ne soit diagnostiqué, mais il n’avait jamais réussi à se concentrer assez pour jouer autre chose qu’une piètre interprétation du menuet en sol majeur de Mozart.

Et il s’en souvenait encore.

« Tu joues bien, » dit la voix de Paige qui venait de passer la porte. Stiles arrêta aussitôt de jouer et sourit en entendant le compliment après avoir lever les yeux du piano.

« Merci, » dit Stiles. « Je parie que je suis bien moins doué que toi. »

« Tu pourrais bien me battre au piano, » avoua Paige, en se dirigeant vers son violoncelle avant d’ouvrir l’étui pour le sortir. Elle commença par sortir l’archet pour enduire la mèche de colophane, ce qui créa un petit nuage de poussière qui l’enveloppa un instant. « Ton mot disait que tu voulais me parler ? »

Stiles cligna des yeux. «  _Mon_ mot ? »

Paige arrêta un instant l’application de la résine. « Oh, c’est pas vrai. Ne me dis pas que c’est encore une blague. Deux fois en 24h, ça me rend dingue. » Elle sortit un papier de sa poche. Stiles se précipita pour le lui prendre.

«  _Paige, Est-ce qu’on pourrait discuter ce soir ? Salle de musique 4 à 16h30 ? SS_. »

« SS c’est bien toi, non ? » Dit Paige.

« Ouais, » dit Stiles. Il eut une sensation de vertige en reconnaissant l’écriture. C’était la même que celle du mot de Derek. Celle qui lui avait dit de venir ici _et_ celle qu’il avait trouvée sur son pare-brise l’autre jour.

« C’est l’écriture de Derek, » dit Stiles en le comprenant. Il recula dans un pupitre qui vacilla. Il le rattrapa et lui jeta un regard noir pour avoir faillit tomber par terre. Et oui, c’était entièrement la faute du pupitre. « Et… Derek ne va pas venir. » Il soupira. « Parce qu’il pense que je t’aime bien parce que je parle tout le temps de toi. »

« Est-ce le cas ? » Demanda Paige, en sortant son violoncelle. Elle ajusta la longueur de la pointe pour qu’elle convienne à sa taille et s’installa. Les yeux de Stiles restèrent fixés sur la pointe. Elle n’avait pas l’air très pointue, mais elle pourrait quand même faire pas mal de dégâts. Parler de pointe était en fait un peu exagéré, maintenant que Stiles la voyait de plus près. « Est-ce que tu m’aimes bien ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit Stiles. « Tu es amusante, douée. Je pense que toi et Derek feriez un couple _extraordinaire_. »

Paige plissa les yeux, mais elle ne se mit pas à hurler et à vouloir le frapper avec son instrument, donc il se décida à continuer. C’était sa meilleure chance de la convaincre de monter à bord du Derek Hale Express. Tous à bord. Ouais, Stiles devrait vraiment faire un effort pour travailler un peu plus ses monologues internes. 

« Il serait super pour toi, » insista Stiles. « Je sais qu’on le prend pour un connard à première vue, mais quand on va plus profond, c’est vraiment un gars bien. Il a un grand cœur, et sa famille est sensationnelle. Il est amusant, plein d’esprit, _très_ attentionné, je veux dire, je suis nouveau en ville et il m’a invité chez lui pour réviser parce que j’avais du mal. Et il m’a raccompagné à la maison quand je me suis senti mal au cinéma. »

Paige rigola, mais son rire était sarcastique. « Dis comme ça, on dirait plutôt que c’est _toi_ qui aime bien Derek. »

« Quoi ? » Dit Stiles avant de se secouer. « Ouais. Bien sûr que je l’apprécie. Je ne me permettrai pas de te vendre une marchandise avariée. »

« Je veux dire qu’on dirait que tu l’aimes bien, plus que bien, Stiles, » dit Paige en posant son violoncelle sur ses genoux pour placer ses partitions sur son pupitre. « Et il t’aime bien aussi. Nous l’avons tous remarqué. Normalement, il traîne avec ses copains sportifs, tout le temps, pour jouer au basket, mais depuis que tu es arrivé, il te suit comme un _petit chien_. »

« Quoi ? » Dit Stiles.

« Et Jena m’a dit qu’elle l’avait entendu te parler d’un CD qu’il t’a fait, » dit Paige. « Est-ce que tu trouves que c’est ce que ferait un simple ami ? Non. Faire un CD implique que tu as des _sentiments_. »

« Il l’a fait pour toi… » Commença Stiles, puis il ferma la bouche, parce que Derek n’avait jamais _dit_ que le CD était pour Paige. Stiles l’avait présumé, parce que faire un CD était le genre de chose qu’on faisait quand on avait le béguin pour ce quelqu’un. Derek et Paige…

« Je croyais que c’était la pleine lune qui rendait les gens cinglés, pas la nouvelle lune, » dit Paige avec un air pensif, « mais… »

« Attends. _Quoi_? » Stiles se redressa et se précipita sur elle. « Qu’est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Que la pleine lune est supposée rendre les gens cinglés, » répéta Paige en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais la nouvelle lune… »

Et les pièces s’assemblèrent rapidement dans l’esprit de Stiles. L’histoire de Peter était peut-être principalement composée de foutaises et de fausses suppositions, -même si certains événements (les regards pendant le déjeuner, les avoir vus ensemble à la distillerie) s’étaient vraiment déroulés comme il l’avait dit- mais il y avait certainement des parties qui n’étaient pas vraies.

« Paige, ça va te sembler bizarre, » dit lentement et calmement Stiles. « Mais est-ce que tu voudrais bien faire confiance au neveu de l’homme respectable qu’est l’adjoint Stilinski ? Juste pour cette fois ? Pour moi ? _Je t’en prie_? »

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » Demanda Paige en fronçant les sourcils.

Stiles l’observa, comme pour essayer de la convaincre de l’importance de ce qu’il allait dire. « Je ne peux pas l’expliquer, mais il va y avoir quelqu’un à l’école ce soir. Quelqu’un qui va te _blesser_ si tu ne pars pas. Maintenant. J’ai besoin que tu ranges tes affaires, que tu montes dans ta voiture et que tu rentres chez toi. Je t’en prie. »

Paige fronça encore les sourcils. « Mais j’…’

« Est-ce que tu veux mourir ? » Stiles regarda par la fenêtre. On était en novembre. Il faisait nuit tôt. Il commençait déjà à faire sombre. Si Peter avait organisé cela comme il le pensait, alors Ennis devait déjà être sur place. Il la regarda avec une lueur désespérée. « Je t’en prie. S’il te plaît, pars. »

Pour une fois, la chance sembla être du côté de Stiles, ou alors Paige était vraiment aussi intelligente que Stiles l’imaginait, parce qu’elle remit son violoncelle dans son étui et referma à clé le casier contenant l’instrument avant de prendre son sac et de sortir rapidement de l’école.

Stiles l’escorta jusqu’à la porte donnant sur le parking, et l’observa se dépêcher pour atteindre sa voiture. Ce n’est qu’à ce moment que Stiles s’autorisa à reprendre sa respiration normalement.

Au moins, elle était sauvée. Il expira doucement, et c’est à ce moment qu’il comprit –il devrait sûrement aussi rejoindre sa voiture sans tarder. Il allait avancer quand une main toucha la sienne, Stiles se tourna pour se retrouver face à Derek.

Derek, qui lui avait fait un CD.

Derek, qui l _’aimait_ peut-être bien.

Qui aimait bien _Stiles_.

Sincèrement, ce n’était pas vraiment la faute de Stiles s’il n’avait pas vu les indices, parce que le Derek du futur avait provoqué pas mal de dommages sur le corps de Stiles et avait menacé d’en faire bien plus encore.

« Tu l’as repoussé, » dit Derek avec un air surpris. Il se rapprocha tout près de Stiles, et le cœur de celui-ci se mit à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Ce Derek l’aimait bien, mais est-ce que ce serait toujours le cas quand il saurait que Stiles aurait pu sauver sa famille en prononçant quelques mots pour leur éviter d’être brûlés vif ?

Stiles imagina la situation, si Kate Argent était incapable de mettre la main sur les loups-garous, et qu’elle mettait _toute la ville_ à feu et à sang pour les trouver ? Toute situation pouvait _toujours_ empirer. Toujours. Ce n’était pas très rassurant de savoir que ce serait toujours la seule chose constante quelque soit l’époque.

« Nous devons partir, » dit Stiles, au lieu de répondre, parce que quelque soit la réponse qu’il donnerait maintenant, elle ne servirait qu’à l’humilier dans le futur. Par exemple, si Derek lui demandait s’il l’aimait bien aussi, Stiles ne savait pas si Derek pourrait croire à la réponse qu’il lui donnerait. Principalement parce que Stiles n’était pas sûr de connaitre la réponse en question.

« Dis-le-moi, » dit Derek, sans lâcher Stiles en le fixant des yeux. « Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas fait ta déclaration ? »

« Elle n’est pas ce que je veux, » dit Stiles, parce que c’était une vérité facile à dire. « Allons-y. On s’en va. »

« Elle n’est pas non plus ce que je veux, » dit Derek.

Stiles secoua la tête. « Si, » insista-t-il. « Tu l’aimes. Je veux dire, tu _pourrais_ l’aimer. Tu peux l’aimer. Tu _devrais_. »

« Je ne la connais pas, » dit Derek. « Je ne l’ _apprécie_ même pas. »

« Elle est parfaite pour toi, » dit pitoyablement Stiles. « Crois-moi, je le sais. Elle est brillante, et présente, et parfaite, alors que moi, regarde-moi. Encore une fois, je suis _inutile_ et je suis… Un obstacle. Je suis juste un _obstacle_. »

« Ne parle pas de toi de cette façon, » dit Derek, ses yeux s’illuminèrent de jaune tels deux phares ambrés perçant les ténèbres. Il avait l’air vraiment en colère. Stiles connaissait très bien cette facette de Derek. « Je déteste quand tu te rabaisses comme ça. Tu es extraordinaire. Je t’ _aime_ beaucoup. »

« Je suppose que je suis un ami plutôt correct, » murmura Stiles.

« Non. Paige avait raison, » dit Derek. Il prit une profonde inspiration et regarda droit dans les yeux de Stiles. « Je t’ _aime_ énormément. Vraiment. »

Sa voix était tellement affectueuse que ça en devenait ridicule. Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il ravala ses mots quand Derek le prit de vitesse en l’embrassant. Stiles fut surpris en sentant la bouche chaude de Derek contre la sienne, et Derek en profita pour la visiter avec sa langue.

« Je t’aime beaucoup Stiles, » murmura Derek, dans un souffle avant de l’embrasser à nouveau. Il plaça fermement ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles et ils heurtèrent la porte qui menait à l’extérieur. Stiles se sentait perdu, paniqué et fabuleusement bien, tout ça en même temps. Derek l’embrassait comme s’il voulait prendre possession de l’intérieur autant que de l’extérieur de Stiles, ce dernier poussa un gémissement aigu d’envie sous le baiser.

Après ce qui aurait pu être une seconde, aussi bien qu’une éternité, Derek sépara leurs bouches, et posa son front contre celui de Stiles.

« Tu m’aimes aussi, » dit Derek, d’une voix essoufflée mais triomphante, et le cœur de Stiles se mit à battre la chamade, parce que _non_ , ce n’était pas possible, Derek et _Paige_ devaient… Ça ne devait pas être Derek et Stiles…

« Non, » souffla Stiles. Le mot était sorti comme un acide.

Une des mains de Derek se déplaça sur le torse de Stiles pour se poser sur son cœur. « C’est un mensonge, » dit-il. « Bon Dieu, tu me rends fou. Tu es amusant, et tellement sérieux, et cette façon que tu as de _tout le temps_ trébucher, ça me donne envie de te garder en sécurité pour toujours. » La bouche de Derek se déplaça pour courir le long de la mâchoire de Stiles en y déposant des baisers. « Je t’aime Stiles, » dit-il. « Et tu m’aimes aussi, je peux le sentir. »

Stiles émit un son incompréhensible. Il avait l’impression que son cœur battait directement dans ses oreilles, il se sentait étourdi, à tel point qu’il dut se raccrocher à Derek, ses mains s’agrippant désespérément à la nuque du loup. Derek ne devrait pas être en train de lui dire ça à lui, il se trompait de personne.

Derek était supposé tomber amoureux.

Le cœur de Derek était supposé se faire briser ce soir.

« Je t’aimerai éternellement, » murmura Derek contre la peau de Stiles, et le cœur de l’humain jaillit presque de sa cage thoracique.

Parce que l’histoire de Peter était vraie, mais Peter avait été trop loin pour comprendre l’histoire. Derek allait perdre son premier amour ce soir.

Mais ça ne serait pas Paige.

Ce serait _Stiles_.

« Ça me rendait dingue, » murmura Derek en s’accrochant à Stiles. « Tu marmonnais toujours à propos d’elle. »

« Ouais, » dit Stiles. « Ta super-ouïe de loup-garou. Nous devrions… En fait, nous devons vraiment dégager d’ici. »

« Tu devrais l’écouter, » dit une voix stridente, qui résonna dans le hall.

« Qui diable êtes-vous ? » Demanda Derek en poussant Stiles derrière lui.

Ennis sortit de l’ombre, il souriait et il avait déjà sorti ses griffes. Derek se transforma aussitôt et grogna.

« Donc, tu es le loup-garou, » dit Ennis, en faisant un signe de tête en direction de Derek. Son regard dépassa Derek et se posa sur Stiles. « Ce qui fait de toi le jeune humain dont Peter m’a parlé. Qu’en penses-tu, gamin ? J’ai besoin d’un nouveau membre pour ma meute et tu es humain. »

Derek avança d’un pas avec la tête baissée. « Tu devras me passer sur le corps avant. »

« Ça peut s’arranger, » dit Ennis avec un sourire cruel. « Mais pourquoi vouloir m’arrêter ? S’il devient un loup, vous pourrez rester ensemble. J’ai toujours voulu avoir un Hale dans ma meute. »

« Stiles, » dit Derek.  « Tu vas devoir faire quelque chose pour moi. »

« Courir ? » Dit Stiles. « Je sais courir. »

« Ouaip, » dit Derek, et il poussa un grognement grave. «  _Maintenant_! »

Même s’il aimait voir des loups-garous en action, Stiles n’avait pas survécu aussi longtemps en étant aussi idiot… Derek survivrait, Derek survivait toujours. Il garda cette pensée en tête tout en se mettant à courir.

Le cœur de Stiles battait comme un tambour et ses mains tremblaient en sortant les clés de sa voiture. Il avait beaucoup d’expérience en ce qui concernait la fuite, et il réussit très vite à démarrer le moteur. Il venait de sortir du parking en faisant hurler les pneus quand la porte du lycée explosa et que la forme noire d’Alpha d’Ennis se précipita derrière lui à toute vitesse.

Stiles mit le pied au plancher. Ses mois d’entrainement à la conduite rapide, malgré les virages serrés, allaient lui être utiles. Ennis était peut-être un Alpha qui était capable de courir aussi vite qu’une voiture, mais il ne connaissait pas Beacon Hills aussi bien que Stiles.

Il avait deux destinations en tête. La clinique vétérinaire, la barrière de sorbier qui l’entourait pourrait toujours lui être utile, et la maison des Hale. Talia Hale était assez impressionnante pour réussir à stopper n’importe qui, même Ennis.

Il continua d’accélérer, mais Ennis lui coupa la route qui allait à la clinique. Donc Stiles choisit sa deuxième option, la maison des Hale.

C’était risqué, mais il passa par le centre-ville de Beacon Hills. Il y avait des gens, mais heureusement, Ennis était trop concentré sur la poursuite de Stiles pour faire d’autres victimes. Stiles utilisa sa connaissance du terrain pour semer l’Alpha, même s’il savait que ça n’allait pas durer longtemps, juste avant de prendre la route presque abandonnée qui menait chez les Hale.

Stiles était en train de penser qu’il allait y arriver quand il vit l’accident, et reconnut une des personnes présentes sur le bord de la route, en train de se disputer pour savoir à qui en incombait la faute.

Ennis avait peut-être évité la population en ville, mais il était impossible qu’il ignore quatre adolescents au milieu de nulle part. Stiles écrasa le frein, et jaillit hors de la jeep.

« Stiles, » dit Paige, « que fais-tu… »

« Je m’en fous, » dit Stiles, alors que les deux filles et le gars se tournait vers lui, avec des regards gênés. D’un regard il pu comprendre que la voiture des trois idiots était rentrée dans celle de Paige, mais ce n’était pas le sujet. Ennis était à la recherche de chair fraîche et ces abrutis étaient au milieu de nulle part. « Vous devez monter dans ma Jeep. Il y a un tueur en liberté. On doit se mettre en sécurité. _Maintenant_. »

« Trop tard, » dit le garçon, en désignant quelque chose derrière Stiles, et Stiles se tourna en s’attendant à voir Ennis. Mais ce qu’il vit ne fit que renforcer sa foi en l’ironie infinie de la vie.

« Un puma ? » Cria Stiles. «  _Sérieusement_  ? »

« Tu as parlé de ta Jeep, » dit Paige, en reculant doucement, se plaçant à côté de Stiles. « Peut-être que si on bouge lentement… »

Mais le fait de bouger lentement n’allait pas suffire, parce que le puma n’était pas seul. Le premier puma poussa un grognement mécontent alors que deux autres venaient le rejoindre.

« Courez, » hurla Stiles, et il se tourna pour le faire, mais ça ne suffit pas. Il sentit le poids lui atterrir sur le dos, et la douleur d’une griffe qui entaillait le haut qu’il portait avant d’atteindre la tendre chair de son dos. C’était douloureux, ça faisait atrocement _mal_. En plus, c’était complètement ridicule de mourir comme ça au bord de la route, surtout de la part d’un animal qui n’avait aucun rapport avec la situation précédente de Stiles. Il avait du sang partout, sur son visage, dans ses yeux, et il hurla de frustration, et enfonçant ses doigts dans le sol. Non loin de lui, il entendit le hurlement de Paige, et il aurait voulut pouvoir en rire parce c’était absurde. Il essaya quand même de s’échapper, mais ses membres ne lui obéissaient plus, et il se prépara pour le coup fatal qui lui briserait la nuque…

Fin du chapitre 9

**XX**

Ndt : Comment ça, j’abuse ? Bon ok, je vous accorde un extrait du prochain chapitre pour me faire pardonner…

Extrait du chapitre 10 :

… Et il ressentit un étourdissement familier l’envahir.

Il eut juste le temps de penser ‘ _le sort ?’_ avant de se laisser submerger par les ténèbres et il ne se souvint de rien de plus.

_Bruniblondi : moi aussi, je trouve qu’elle abuse. Non mais vous avez vu où elle coupe ? C’est du sadisme !!! *va lire le chapitre suivant* Ben oui, je l’ai moi ^^_

**XX**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bientôt !!!!  
> Publié le 14 12 2014


	10. Le retour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout le monde le sait, quand tu voyages dans le passé, il ne faut pas écraser d’insecte, parce que ça risquerait de causer la mort de tes grands-parents, ou quelque chose du même genre. Mais que se passe-t-il si tu reviens dans le passé et, euh, que par accident, tu empêches l’événement qui a fait de l’Alpha grincheux de Beacon Hills, le paquet de souffrance intériorisé qu’il est aujourd’hui ?
> 
> Mais bon, si Marty McFly peut le faire, Stiles Stilinski le peut aussi. Il devait juste faire en sorte que Derek et Paige tombent amoureux avant qu’il ne soit renvoyé à son époque. Et avant qu’il n’arrive quelque chose d’encore pire. Ça allait être du gâteau, pas vrai ? Pas vrai ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur : mirrokill
> 
> Traduction : phoenix8351
> 
> Correction : Bruniblondi
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**XX**

Chapitre 10 – Le retour.

**XX**

… Et il ressentit un étourdissement familier l’envahir.

Il eut juste le temps de penser ‘ _le sort ?’_ avant de se laisser submerger par les ténèbres et il ne se souvint de rien de plus.

**XX**

Stiles prit plusieurs petites inspirations, il était incapable d’ouvrir les yeux. Il devait sûrement être en train de pleurer, s’il en croyait le son qu’il émettait, sûrement à cause de sa douleur dans le dos.

Ouais, son visage était humide. Il pleurait. Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et grogna quand la lumière envahit sa vision.

« Putain de voyage dans le temps, » dit Stiles. « Je suis mort ? »

« Tu es blessé, » dit la voix de Scott. Elle semblait venir de très loin. « Mais tu devrais survivre. Qu’est-ce qu’il t’est arrivé ? »

Stiles réussit à ouvrir ses yeux à moitié. Il ne vit que du blanc. L’hôpital. Oh. Youpi. Son endroit préféré. « Tu ne me croiras pas, c’était un puma ! » Dit Stiles, et il tendit la main pour se frotter le front.

« Bon Dieu, » souffla John de façon irrévérencieuse de l’autre côté du lit, et _merde_ , Stiles fut heureux de ne pas avoir parlé de _loup-garou_. Même si sa mention d’un voyage dans le temps ne semblait pas avoir été remarquée.

Stiles se sentit mieux en sachant que son père était là, malgré son petit dérapage.

« Scott, va chercher l’infirmière pour lui dire que Stiles est réveillé. »

« J’y vais, » dit Scott.

« Attends, » croassa Stiles, en essayant de se redresser et en échouant lamentablement. « Est-ce que Derek sait que je suis en vie ? »

«  _Derek_ , » répéta John, et Stiles grimaça. « Derek Hale ? »

Ah oui. La farce qui avait consisté à _faire arrêter Derek à plusieurs reprises_. Wow. Le Derek de cette époque devait sûrement le _haïr_ , malgré tout ce qu’il lui avait dit dans le passé. Stiles avait l’impression que c’était arrivé il y a quelques minutes seulement, et ça le fit rougir comme un idiot. « Oh, bon Dieu, tu as cette expression. Est-ce que je vais vraiment devoir avoir cette discussion avec _toi aussi_? »

« Hein ? » Dit Stiles.

« Ton cousin aussi craquait pour lui, » dit John en s’affaissant dans sa chaise.

« Ah ouais, » dit Stiles. « Mon super cousin, Stiles. »

Scott était toujours figé sur le pas de la porte.

« Scott, » aboya John.  « Tu comptes y aller aujourd’hui ou demain ? »

« Ouais, Derek sait que tu es vivant, » dit Scott avant de disparaitre.

John tendit la main et prit celle de Stiles. Son fils lui sourit. « Tu vois, papa, je vais bien, » dit Stiles. « J’attire juste les ennuis. »

« Des ennuis, comme Derek Hale, » marmonna John.

« Des ennuis, comme des _pumas_ , » corrigea Stiles.

John lui jeta un regard noir, qui se transforma bien vite en larmes refoulées. « Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien, fiston. Mais si c’est possible, pourrais-tu arrêter de me faire ce genre de peur ? »

« J’essaierais, » promit Stiles.

Finalement ses blessures étaient peu profondes, donc il reçut l’autorisation de s’asseoir dans l’après-midi. Melissa promit de venir tous les jours pour changer ses pansements. Le Shérif dut retourner travailler et Scott réussit à cajoler sa mère pour qu’elle accepte que toute la meute entre dans la chambre pendant dix minutes.

« Je te le promets, » dit Scott, en croissant ses doigts derrière son dos. « Seulement dix minutes. »

Peter ne fut pas compris dans l’invitation de Scott. Stiles ne pu s’empêcher de se sentir soulagé.

« Oh mon Dieu, » souffla Lydia, en se précipitant vers lui. « Je suis tellement désolée. J’aurais dû dire à Isaac de laver le couteau. Deaton est presque sûr que c’est ce qui a causé le problème. »

« Ouais, » dit tristement Isaac. « On aurait dit qu’il était déjà au courant. »

« Ouaiiiis, » dit doucement Stiles en grimaçant. « Qu’est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

« Je t’avais dit qu’il n’aurait pas de MST comme effet indésirable, » dit Cora à Lydia.

« Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? » Demanda Allison.

« Bien, » dit Stiles. Il leva les yeux et déglutit en voyant Derek. Il y avait une lueur de défi dans le regard de Stiles quand il rencontra celui de Derek. Ça ne faisait que quelques heures pour Stiles et presque une décennie pour Derek, mais l’humain se promit qu’il n’oublierait jamais ces moments. « C’était un puma. Je suis désolé. Je pense qu’il a tué Paige. »

« Je sais, » dit Derek d’une voix étonnamment sans expression. « J’ai trouvé son corps. »

Donc cette partie de l’histoire de Peter était vraie aussi. Peter avait trouvé Derek accablé de souffrance au-dessus du cadavre de Paige. Sauf qu’il n’était pas accablé par la mort de _Paige_.

Deaton avait dit qu _’un deuil très profond_ pouvait provoquer la couleur bleue dans les yeux d’un loup-garou.

« Et je suis désolé, » dit Stiles, et il se fichait du fait d’avoir des spectateurs qui les regardaient avec des expressions confuses mais curieuses. « Je savais pour le feu, et je n’ai pas pu t’en parler. Je le voulais ma… »

« C’est bon, » dit Derek d’un ton imperturbable, et Stiles eut l’impression que son cœur venait de se briser en deux, parce qu’il avait l’habitude du Derek qui exprimait ses émotions.

Ce Derek plus âgé, plus méfiant et plus renfrogné lui brisait le _cœur_.

« Stiles, » dit Derek, et son ton lui rappela le jeune Derek. « Je sais pour les voyages dans le temps. Tu ne penses pas que j’ai cherché à le faire, après ? Espérant que je pourrais revenir en arrière et empêcher tous ces malheurs ? Si tu dévies du chemin, le voyage temporel rend _toujours_ les choses pires qu’avant. »

« Tu as voyagé dans le temps ? » Demanda Scott qui venait de comprendre. « Mec, c’est _génial_. »

Stiles réussit à arracher son regard de celui de Derek assez longtemps pour jeter un œil à son meilleur ami. « Ouais, » dit Stiles. « En fait, je suis Stiles, mon cousin si cool. »

Scott avait l’air sur le point d’exploser. « C’est le truc le plus cool que j’ai jamais entendu. »

« Je sais ! » Sourit Stiles, mais le sourire s’effaça et il haussa les épaules. « Ça à été… » Il regarda Derek, et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. _Je t’aimerai éternellement_. « Une vraie révélation. »

Derek lui rendit son regard, et Stiles ne put se retenir. Il se fichait du fait que les années écoulées avaient peut-être fermé le cœur de Derek, parce qu’il était vivant, et il se fichait de tout sauf de pouvoir poser ses mains sur Derek, pour pouvoir sentir physiquement qu’il allait bien.

Il poussa une profonde expiration, puis se leva du lit pour se jeter sur Derek.

Derek l’attrapa, et éclata de rire avant de pouvoir se retenir, puis il enfouit son nez contre la peau douce du cou de Stiles. Le frottement dû à la barbe était une sensation nouvelle, mais le corps de Stiles reconnaissait la chaleur qui émanait de ce corps et il se colla contre lui.

« Mec, » dit Scott derrière lui, « _Quoi_? »

« Maman m’a trouvé dans le sous-sol deux jours plus tard, » dit Derek. « Avec les yeux bleus. J’ai cru que c’était parce que j’avais provoqué ta mort. Parce que je n’étais pas assez fort. »

« Les yeux peuvent devenir bleus à cause du deuil, » dit Stiles en s’accrochant maladroitement à lui, un peu terrifié. Sa douleur commença à diminuer, et il ne savait pas si c’était Derek qui était en train de l’absorber, ou si c’était juste parce qu’il était rassuré par sa présence.

« À cause d’une perte, » clarifia Derek. « J’ai cru que je t’avais perdu. »

« Nous l’avons perdu, » dit Lydia. « Ce sort était vraiment terrible. »

« Les services du Shérif ont trouvé tellement de bouts de cadavre… » Dit Derek avec un rire jaune. « J’ai cru que tu étais mort. »

Stiles secoua la tête. « Mais quand tu m’as vu avec Scott dans la réserve, la première fois, tu aurais dû y penser… »

« Tu avais un cousin avec le même nom. C’était tout ce qu’on savait. C’était ce que disaient les registres de l’école. »

« Et Peter a pensé que tes yeux étaient devenus bleus à cause de Paige parce que… »

« Quand tu n’étais pas là, je passais beaucoup de temps à parler d’elle et à la regarder méchamment parce que je pensais que c’était elle que tu voulais, pas moi. »

« Oh. »

« Et cet été, quand tu es arrivé avec cette horrible coupe de cheveux… »

« Eh, » protesta Stiles.

« J’ai commencé à penser que ça pouvait être toi… Je suppose que j’espérais que ça ne soit pas le cas. Parce que le Stiles qui a déboulé dans ma vie quand j’étais adolescent… J’ai cru qu’il était _mort_. » La main de Derek se posa sur la mâchoire de Stiles pour lui relever la tête. Derek avait une lueur désespérée dans le regard en le regardant. Désespérée et _extatique_ , en même temps. « Et je t’aimais, même en te croyant mort. »

Stiles fit un petit bruit montrant son bonheur, peut-être qu’il n’avait pas réussi à le retenir à cause des médicaments, ou peut-être parce que ce qu’il ressentait était trop fort.

« Je t’ai dit que c’était pour toujours, » dit Derek, avec une expression un peu amère. « Si j’avais su que tu étais vivant, je t’aurais attendu, évidemment, je n’aurais… »

« Oh que non, » dit tout de suite Stiles. « Nous n’aurions pas pu être _tous les deux_ des vierges sans expérience, non merci. Je veux que tu saches ce que tu fais quand… » Il s’étrangla un peu. « Quand nous finirons cette conversation sans spectateurs. »

Derek rigola, reprit sa main qui était sur le visage de Stiles pour la passer devant ses yeux, et Stiles ne pût s’empêcher d’enfouir son visage dans l’épaule de Derek pour éclater de rire alors que le soulagement envahissait son corps. Derek releva la tête de Stiles encore une fois, et lui lança un regard plein d’espoir. Stiles hocha la tête et l’embrassa désespérément, laissant le baiser effacer tous les non-dits.

En espérant que Derek comprenne le ‘ _je t’aime’_ caché sous ses caresses.

« Mec, tu es en train d’embrasser Derek Hale, » dit Scott derrière eux. « Est-ce que tu t’es cogné la tête ? »

« Probablement, » acquiesça Stiles, avant d’embrasser encore Derek. « Mais je suis amoureux de lui, en quelque sorte, alors je serais sûrement en train de l’embrasser même si ce n’était pas le cas. »

«  _Quoi_? » Dit Scott, d’une voix étonnée. « Depuis quand ? »

Stiles arrêta le baiser assez longtemps pour répondre,  « À peu près neuf ans. »

«  _Quoi ?_  »

« Pour vous, ça fait des années, » ajouta Stiles. Cora renifla en entendant cela.

«  _Mec_ , » dit Scott.

« Ok, les visites sont finies, » cria Melissa de la porte, en tirant Allison et Isaac parce qu’ils étaient les plus proches de la sortie.

« Je _savais_ que c’était ton petit-ami, » dit Cora d’une voix triomphante derrière eux.

Il devrait sûrement remercier Cora, car Melissa autorisa Derek à rester un peu plus longtemps. Stiles sourit à Derek d’une façon un peu idiote.

Derek porta Stiles pour le remettre dans le lit, et s’assit à côté de lui en tenant sa main. « Je reste jusqu’à ce que tu t’endormes, » promit-il.

« Reste plus longtemps que ça, » dit Stiles. Les idées de Stiles étaient un peu confuses, c’était sans doute à cause des drogues, il avait l’impression de pouvoir voler, oui, c’était probablement les drogues, mais c’était peut-être aussi un peu à cause de la main de Derek qui tenait la sienne. Juste un peu.

Derek rigola.

« C’est si bon de t’entendre rire, » dit Stiles. « Je crois que c’est ce qui m’aurait le plus manqué. »

« Je n’ai pas vraiment rit depuis des années, » dit doucement Derek, comme si Stiles pouvait encore disparaitre. « Maintenant, je pourrais recommencer. »

« À cause de moi, » réussit à dire Stiles d’une voix endormie.

Derek lui fit un sourire doux et confiant. « Toujours à cause de toi. »

« Espèce de crétin romantique, va. »

« Je t’ai fait un CD, » pouffa Derek. « Tu le _savais_. »

Stiles essaya de rire.

« Tu penses toujours que ce sort n’était pas le truc le plus intelligent qu’on n’ait jamais fait ? » Demanda Derek.

« Ce n’est pas le truc le plus intelligent que j’ai jamais fait. » Dit Stiles, mais le sommeil commença à le rattraper, alors il se laissa partir.

Le sort était en fait le deuxième truc le plus intelligent qu’il ait jamais fait. Le premier, tout en haut de sa liste, était d’être tombé amoureux. Stiles lui dirait dès qu’il se réveillerait. Et si ça ne suffisait pas, il lui ferait peut-être un CD.

Sans violoncelle.

De toute façon, il n’était pas vraiment sûr d’apprécier les musiques avec des violoncelles.

Il crut sentir les doigts de Derek dans ses cheveux en s’endormant.

Derek veillait sur lui. Un Derek qui riait, et _rigolait_. Un Derek qui l’aimait.

Peut-être que les voyages dans le temps n’étaient pas si nuls finalement.

FIN

**XX**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, c’était le dernier chapitre ^_^
> 
> Bruniblondi : C’était génial !!!!! Merci merci merci ^^
> 
> Publié le 15 12 2014

**Author's Note:**

> Publié le 29 11 2014


End file.
